Naruko the destroyer of men
by Dragonlord0
Summary: When Naruko stole the sacred scroll she found a smaller scroll inside telling about a prophecy of the end of men forever. The Prophecy foretold Naruko would be the one to end the universe of Men forever. Now watch as she becomes a god like Kaguya. NarukoXMassive harem and crossover harem. Futa Jutsu. Harem Lemons Yuri and Pregnancy. Male Bashing. Lots of sexy time
1. The beginning of the end for man

Chapter 1 The beginning of the end for man

Naruko Uzumaki had just stoled the Sacred scroll like Mizuki asked.

Now Naruko being 16 years old was a vision of beauty. Long sun kissed blonde hair in two pony tails that reached her hips. A perfect face with no flaws and added with the whisper marks she looked absolutely adorable. A fit body that had large C cup sized breasts going on double D and a heart shaped ass. She was perfect and she knew it.

However men didn't interest her in the slightest. Naruko was a full blown Lesbian. She absolutely hated men since they only liked her for her looks and not the real her. Other women on the other hand that was a different story. She got a lot of female admirers. Even in her class like, Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

Of course though they kept it secret since they didn't exactly want to be picked on by the village.

Now back to the scroll.

"Let's see now. Multi Shadow clone Jutsu...AHH! Not this bullshit again it's my worst Jutsu!" Naruko yelled annoyed before out of the large scroll a smaller scroll dropped out. "Hmm?" Naruko said before picking it up. "Wonder what this was doing in there?" Naruko asked before opening the scroll.

"Whoever is reading this scroll the time has finally come. For I have foreseen a vision of one who will not only end the corruption of the Ninja world but also the entire world and the entire universe." Naruko read. "Hmm? What is this scroll? Sounds like someones fantasy." Naruko said before continuing to read the scroll.

"The Vision I have foreseen is a person who will bring a great age of peace and prosperity to the universe. By doing so this person will...Use a great power to rid the universe of all men!" Naruko yelled in shock. "Who wrote this?" Naruko asked in confusion. "No one can get rid of every man it's impossible." Naruko said to herself.

"Years from now after reading this scroll this woman will become a god like powerhouse destined to change the world in the best way possible. For Man is the cause of every war and violent act made in the universe. Without them The female race will make things right in mans place. The one responsible for this act will be known as...ME!" Naruko yelled in shock. "Ok now I know this is bullshit." Naruko said.

' **It is not a lie little girl.** ' A deep voice said in her mind before Naruko found herself in front of the nine tailed fox. Now Naruko knew she held the fox deep inside her after nearly getting beaten to death by a mob who viewed her as the real demon. During that time the two became close. Naruko also discovered that the nine tailed fox was a female like most of the tailed beasts.

"What are you talking about? This has to be a lie." Naruko said.

' **But it's not. Man kind has brought nothing but suffering to the world. The female race is less violent and destructive than man. This scroll was written by a goddess known as Kaguya. For she tried despertly to bring peace to the world through kindness and love. But her two sons turned on her in order to gain control of the world even if it was for a short time. Of course though they brought nothing but war to the world. So you tell me. Does the world sound better without men around?** ' Kyuubi asked her container.

Naruko tried desperately to find a comeback but couldn't. Thinking back on it the old man could have prevented her identity as the container of the nine tailed fox away if he hadn't said a word to anyone even his council. But instead he told the entire village and let her to their mercy. The Old Lady Koharu did her best to protect her along with most of the Female council members both on the Civilian and Ninja side.

"Ok say this is the real deal. How am I supposed to annihilate all of mankind? I don't have that kind of power and I doubt you do either...No offense." Naruko said.

' **None taken. Your correct neither one of us holds that kind of power. But there is one who does. Kaguya herself the Goddess of Chakra.** ' Kyuubi said.

"And How am I supposed to bring her back. I highly doubt its that simple." Naruko said.

' **Correct. However there is one way to bring her back. However you would have to convince the other tailed beasts to lend you their Chakra. There is a statue called the Gedo statue which is the shell of the ten tails which is where the nine tailed beasts originated from before Kaguya split us apart into the nine tailed beasts. She did this knowing one day you would be** **born and one of us would be sealed inside of you to guid you to bringing her back to life.** ' Kyuubi said making Naruko think.

"Where exactly is the Gedo statue?" Naruko asked.

' **On the moon which was guarded by one of her sons. However I no longer sense anyone left alive up there anymore. So that problem is out of the way but the Gedo statue is no longer up there which means someone has already brought it back to the planet. Someone with those damned eyes of her oldest son. Whoever did it is of little concern. All that matters is getting that statue and bringing back Kaguya to this world.** ' Kyuubi said.

"Ok but theres still one problem. I'm nowhere near strong enough to use that thing. I can't even make a basic clone." Naruko said.

' **You leave that to me. I know plenty of Jutsu and the one you were just about to practice on is easy for the likes of me. I will transfer the knowledge to you so you will have an edge. The rest will be up to you. Naruko.** ' Kyuubi said transferring the knowledge of certain Jutsu to her.

And of course later Mizuki tried to kill her but Naruko managed to kill him before he even got a chance before Iruka arrived and made sure she was ok. But Naruko could now tell he was only interested in the scroll and not her.

'Let the end begin.' Naruko thought making Kyuubi smirk inside her.

The end for Mankind was upon them and they didn't even know it.

Meanwhile

Kaguya the goddess of Chakra was trapped in a void due to the actions of her sons.

However she suddenly widened her eyes before smirking sensing the one who would carry out her prophecy had finally been found.

"Naruko Uzumaki. You will make me proud dear child." Kaguya said before laughing lightly.

 **Authors Note: Uh oh. Every dude in the universe is so fucking screwed. Now this story is going to revolve around Naruko and her massive harem of hot sexy ladies. Now this will be a massive crossover harem since it just seems so perfect. I've had this idea for a month now. Now the list will be kept hidden for now but you all are more than welcome to make suggestions. Also expect a lot of sexy moments in later chapters. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW IF YOU LOVE NARUKO! See ya.**


	2. Team placements

Chapter 2 Team placement

Naruko Slowly woke up with a yawn as she stretched from her Bed making the covers fall off her naked body exposing her flawless body.

Now Today was special since Today she would finally become a true ninja since she technically passed the last exam by making a hundred solid clones to defeat Mizuki.

Oh course though she could tell the Male side of the council were not exactly pleased but thanks to the Female side making a valid point about Mizuki using her and showing her skills were better due to the lack of attention the instructors gave her.

Since then she's been waiting for this day. The beginning of the end of men.

"Oh I can just imagine it now." Naruko said drooling at all the endless possibilities without men in the world.

' **You almost remind me of Kaguya. She was very interested in Women just like you if not more. But of course she ended up with two ungrateful bastard sons who brought nothing but war to Earth.** ' Kyuubi said.

"What can I say I'm a wild girl." Naruko said putting on her cloths. She of course worse rather reveling clothes. Small orange booty shorts that barely covered her ass and a small tube top that just barely covered her large breasts and made them jiggle with each step she took (Think of it as Ahsoka's before she changed clothes but in orange). "So how long till you can transfer everything you know into my arsenal?" Naruko asked the nine tails.

During the waiting period The nine tailed fox started transferring knowledge of strategies, Power, Knowledge and Jutsu into her. One of which happened to be the Legendary bloodline of the first Hokage. Woodstyle.

' **Give it another month and you'll have everything you need to start your journey to end the universe of men.** ' Kyuubi said.

 **Later**

Naruko sat at a desk waiting for the team placements.

"What are you doing here loser?" Sasuke asked looking down on her like she was nothing. Sasuke Uchiha was an arrogant fool who believed he was a god because of his clan. But since his brother slaughtered about 80% of the clan The Village started looking down on them which only made things worse for Sasuke since he believed they should worship his clan and him most of all. His mother and the women of his clan which was the rest of the clan itself did not believe they should be worshiped but he ignored them.

"For your information duck ass I happened to earn this headband. Now get lost." Naruko said making him scoff about to grab her headband before someone grabbed his arm making him turn and widen his eyes seeing Sakura with an annoyed look.

"Piss off!" Sakura yelled before punching him away. Now Sakura absolutely hated Sasuke for his attitude. So like Naruko she hated Men and loved Women only. "You ok Naruko?" Sakura asked making her smile.

"Oh don't worry. Dumbass there couldn't do shit anyway." Naruko said making her giggle while Sasuke glared at them.

"Sluts." Sasuke said before two hands grabbed his shoulders tightly and turned around seeing Ino and Hinata with annoyed looks.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Ino asked annoyed.

"Hmph buzz off blondie." Sasuke said before yelling in pain as Hinata adding Chakra to her feet kicked him in the family jewels.

"Asshole." Ino said before they all sat next to Naruko who grinned.

'I love being me.' Naruko thought.

Soon enough the team placements were taking place.

"Now normally most squads are in teams of three but we have some exceptions. Sasuke Uchiha will be placed on a one man team." Iruka said making Sasuke smirk. "Naruko Uzumaki and Sakura Haruna will on a two person team. Kakashi Hatake will be teaching Sasuke and uh...Oh boy." Iruka said a little fearful.

"What is it?" Naruko asked.

"Bet you got some loser for a teacher." Sasuke said.

'This is why Men will all die.' Naruko thought.

"Uh no thats not it. This person is almost as skilled as Kakashi. The problem is uh...she's a little wild." Iruka said.

"Oh I'm hurt Iruka." A female voice said behind him making him jump in fright. Now this woman had tan skin purple hair in a pony tail with light brown eyes. She was dressed in a brown trench coat that was open reveling a mesh body suit that covered her body and a brown skirt with Shinobi standard shoes.

"Your our teacher?" Sakura asked.

"Thats right. I was once trained by one of the three legendary Sannin back in the day. Names Anko Mitarashi by the way." Anko said grinning at them.

"Why do they get trained by someone trained by one of the three legendary Sannin and not me!" Sasuke demanded to know in anger that he was not getting that kinda training.

"Simple I don't like assholes." Anko said making the female members of the class burst out laughing while Sasuke looked furious. "Now lets go." Anko said leading Naruko and Sakura away while Sasuke glared at them from behind.

 **Later**

"Now then why don't we introduce ourselves." Anko said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Well you know. Your name, hobbies, interests, dislikes. Here I'll go first. My name is Anko Mitarashi. I like Dango, torture and interrogation. My hobbies? Well I like to mess around with Kurenai a little since she makes it so easy. My dislikes well My former sensei who turned on the village. And I'm a lesbian." Anko said bluntly on that last part making Sakura blush since she was one to. And Naruko obviously had a lustful look in her eyes making Anko giggle.

"Ok my turn." Sakura said. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like training, shopping and fashion. I dislike people like Sasuke because he things he should get everything on a gold plate just because of who his clan is. My hobbies? Well..." Sakura tried to say but couldn't out of shyness.

"Come on Sakura we're not going to make fun of you." Naruko said making her sigh before pulling out a magazine and gave it to them making them blink before turning to the first page and widened their eyes seeing Sakura in a sling Bikini doing a seductive pose.

"I like to model myself." Sakura said in embarrassment since this was the first issue of her coming out.

"Sakura you look amazing." Naruko said making her blink.

"Really? I don't know what I was thinking when I first did this. After I did I remembered everyone would see it." Sakura said.

"Well duh. Still this is amazing. You should do this more often." Anko said making her blush but still smiled.

"Thanks. I honestly feel better now." Sakura said rubbing the back of her head.

"So anything else?" Anko asked making her blush a little more.

"I am...Also a lesbian." Sakura said making Naruko grin and kissed her cheek making her entire face turn red and fainted with a smile on her face making her and Anko burst out laughing.

Soon enough she woke up.

"Ok the best for last." Naruko said grinning. "My name is Naruko Uzumaki. My likes are women, clothes shopping, Training. My dislikes...Every man born in the universe." Naruko said bluntly making them both burst out laughing.

"We figured that much already." Sakura between laughs.

"Anything else?" Anko said between laughs.

"Hmm. Oh and I have a dream. To end the entire universe of all men." Naruko said making them both look at her like she was insane.

"Uh Naruko? You do know thats impossible...Right?" Sakura said.

"Actually it's not." Naruko said pulling out the scroll she took from the Forbidden scroll. "You both need to read this. I found this during the night I took that sacred scroll." Naruko said.

"Now whats this about?" Anko said as she opened it and started to read it as did Sakura and both their eyes widened in shock before looking back at the grinning Naruko. "Naruko where did you get this?" Anko asked.

"I already told you." Naruko said.

"Look this has to be fake. Whoever wrote this was insane." Anko said not believing it. True she would love to see a world devoid of Men but that was impossible.

"No, it's the real deal. Want proof?" Naruko asked.

"Yes!" Anko and Sakura yelled before Naruko grabbed them by the head and both soon found themselves in her mind.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked.

" **In my domain.** " The nine tailed fox said behind them making them jump.

"It's the...Nine tailed fox." Sakura said in fear. "Why is that thing here?" Sakura asked.

"Calm down Sakura she's not going to hurt you. She didn't attack the village by choice. A man made her do that." Naruko said.

"I still don't understand why she's here." Sakura said.

"It's because the forth Hokage didn't actually kill the nine tails. He actually sealed it away into a new born baby." Anko said calmly making Sakura widen her eyes before looking at Naruko.

"Naruko? He sealed it into you?" Sakura asked. It all made sense now. The way the male side of the village always hated her the constant hatred towards her. It was because of the nine tails inside her.

"Now what is this about?" Anko asked.

" **The scroll Naruko showed you was made by the goddess of Chakra known as Kaguya. She wanted to create the perfect world for everyone using kindness and love. However she was betrayed and sealed away by men. But not just any men.** " Kyuubi said.

"What are you talking about? Who sealed her away?" Sakura asked after calming down.

" **Her own sons betrayed her and sealed her away. Her blood betrayed her and made a world consumed by hatred and war. But before the final blow could be struck she created that scroll after seeing into the future. Naruko is the one who will continue her will by reviving her to this world.** " Kyuubi said.

"How?" Anko asked.

" **In order to revive her she created the nine tailed beasts which we originated from the ten tails. She knew one of us would be sealed inside of her and would help guide her. In order to revive Kaguya we must revive the Ten tails by sending parts of our Chakra into the husk of the Ten tails known as the Gedo statue.** **However the statue which originally created the moon is no longer there. Someone who somehow awakened her oldest sons eyes summoned the statue down to Earth.** " Kyuubi said.

"Ok but what does this have to do with destroying all of man in the universe?" Anko asked.

" **Man kind has done nothing but caused war and suffering to the universe. How many wars were caused by man? How many people suffered because of men? Without them. The Female race of the universe can bring an endless time of peace. No more suffering no more war no more needless destruction. It would be a perfect** **paradise.** " Kyuubi said.

"But don't we need men to continue the species?" Sakura asked since that was kinda obvious.

" **No not really. Once Kaguya is revived she will create Jutsu and powers to allow women to have daughters which will continue all life in the universe. There will no longer be a need for men to have children with women. So tell us. Are you both with us or against us. If you join us you will earn a mark on History as saviors. If your against us I will erase your memories so you will not interfere.** " Kyuubi said.

Anko and Sakura looked at each other. As a Child Anko's father was nothing but an abusive man who took out his anger on her for the death of his wife her mother. Sakura was the same as her father always expected her mother who was a council member to do everything.

"We're in." They both said making Naruko smirk.

"But." Anko said making her and Sakura blink. "You still have to pass my final test before you become a ninja." Anko said grinning making them both face fault while the nine tails looked amused.

"WHAT! After everything you were just told?" Naruko asked in disbelief

"Sorry but rules are rules. Besides I think the Hokage would think it suspicious if I just passed you without testing you." Anko said making them sigh in defeat while the nine tails giggled.

"By the way..." Sakura said to the nine tails making her look at her. "Do you have a real name? It would only make sense if you were given a real name instead of a title like Kyuubi." Sakura said making her blink.

" **If you must know my name is Kurama.** " Kurama said before the three appeared back outside as if nothing had happened.

"Well now. Shall we get started? Follow me." Anko said leading them away.

Soon they arrived at a private training ground that Anko owned.

"Alright now lets get this party started." Anko said.

Soon Naruko and Sakura were hiding away from Anko as she searched for them.

"Well, at least they know how to...Whoa!" Anko yelped in surprise as he clothes were taken off by Naruko leaving her butt naked.

She was about to scold her but when she turned to face her she blinked seeing both Naruko and Sakura in the nude.

"You want to skip the easy part and get to the fun part?" Naruko asked as Anko drooled at the sight of their naked bodies before pouncing them.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy hearing you two cry out my name." Anko said before pulling Naruko's waist up and started licking her sex making her moan. Sakura pulled Naruko up and started kissing her while playing with her large breasts.

Anko moaned as she enjoyed Naruko's rich tase before she added Chakra to her tongue which made it longer and went in deeper making Naruko moan out loudly into Sakura's mouth. Sakura pulled back leaving a trail of Saliva behind before she leaned down and started sucking on her left breast making Naruko moan out. Anko grinned as Sakura pleased Naruko before she felt Naruko walls inside convulse signaling she was close and pulled out before placing her mouth on her sex just as Naruko gasped in shock as she came hard making Anko moan from her sweet flavor.

"Mmm. Delicious." Anko said kissing her sex making Naruko sigh in bliss.

And soon enough Anko and Sakura got tired. Naruko created a couple clones to carry them back to her place where they slept peacefully.

'This is going to be fun.' Naruko thought with a grin.

 **Authors Note: HOLY SHIT! I already nearly have a hundred people that faved and followed this story. You guys rock. Now next chapter is Anko's team's first C rank mission which a certain ice user finds our young blonde haired man hating woman in the forest which leads to some LOL fun times. Read,** **Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW! Also don't feel afraid to suggest which series you'd all like to see added to this. Oh one more thing. If it's not to much trouble could you guys go and read my Foreign warriors story. I had to restart that story and now I barely have any favs, follows and reviews so please would you? Thanks.**


	3. Mission to the land of waves

Chapter 3 Mission to the land of waves

"Oh this is so stupid!" Naruko yelled in annoyance as they were forced to carry the feudal lord's wife's cat Tora!

"Yeah I have to agree. How does this qualify as Ninja work?" Sakura asked making Anko sigh.

"Well, Almost every Genin starts out with D ranked missions. But today I managed to convince the old man to let us do a C rank mission. An escort mission." Anko said.

"Finally!" Naruko said before they entered the old man's office.

"I see you've completed the latest mission." Hiruzen said.

"Not like this is really a mission. Who the hell sends ninja to catch a runaway cat?" Naruko asked making him chuckle.

"True however though these D ranked missions are just to get you into the habit of missions. Now, Anko has asked to give you a C ranked mission. Normally I would wait a little longer before sending fresh Genin out but since she's confident in your skills I'm willing to allow it. Your mission is to guard a client. Bring him in." Hiruzen said as a man in his early 60's walked in.

"What is this? I asked for Ninja and instead I get two tramps and a pinkie." The man said about to take a drink before a Kunai flew at his drink shattering the bottle.

"You were saying?" Naruko said grinning.

"Suddenly I feel a lot safer." The man said making the female team smirk. "I am Tazuna a master bridge builder. I need the three of you to bring me back home. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world, and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it costs you your lives." Tazuna said.

'Like thats gonna happen.' Naruko thought.

Soon enough the four of them left the village.

"Anko Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?" Anko said.

"Doesn't the land of waves have a ninja village?" Sakura asked.

"Uh not really. Not every land has a ninja village. Heres how it works. The five great nations have the largest villages known as the leaf, Sand, Cloud, stone and mist villages. Now there are smaller villages like the village hidden in the waterfalls and the hidden rain village. But lands like the land of waves don't have ninja villages due to protection from the land. The Land of waves has natural protection from the sea. Other lands have mostly regular security and not ninja. At least thats how it works in the ninja lands." Anko said.

"Oh I get it. So the five nations are the only ones who have the name Kage right?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah. Although there is a village known as the Hidden star village that has a kage known as the Hoshikage. The reason for that is because the village rivals the five great nations due to great abilities and have given problems in the past. Hence the reason they have a kage." Anko said.

"But I don't understand why they don't have a ninja village. Wouldn't it make more sense to have one for extra protection?" Sakura asked.

"Thats actually the choice of the people. If a land doesn't want ninja thats their choice. The first Hokage when he created the leaf village made the village to end war and soon enough the five great nations came. Of course though there still have been ninja wars due to idiotic reasons in the past." Anko said.

'Men.' Naruko thought rolling her eyes.

As they were walking Naruko noticed a puddle making her raise an eyebrow before she kept walking before the Puddle turned into two mist ninja. Before they could even get close though.

"Wood style! Wood prison Jutsu!" Naruko yelled making them yell as they were tied up in a box made of wood.

"Naruko...That was..." Sakura said in shock.

"I'll explain later." Naruko said as Anko examined the two ninja.

"Hey I know these guys. The demons brothers. Their specialty is assassination." Anko said.

"How did you know about our ambush?" One of the brothers asked.

"A puddle on a sunny day when it hasn't rained in week? You two are idiots." Naruko said making them lower their heads down and a storm cloud appeared above them. "Alright old man spill it." Naruko said making him blink.

"What?" Tazuna said confused.

"These guys weren't after us. It's clear they were after you which means theres more going on than you let on." Anko said narrowing her eyes at him making him sweat before sighing.

"Alright I'll explain on the way.

 **Later**

The group were on a boat as they headed for the Land of waves.

"Listen I feel bad for lying but I needed protection till the bridge was built. Theres someone after me and wants me dead." Tazuna said.

"And who would that be? Judging from your facial expression it's not someone who's small time." Sakura said.

"His name is Gato." Tazuna making Anko's eyes widen.

"Gato? Of Gato transports? He's a business man everyone knows him." Anko said surprised.

"Yes, thats true however he's not some noble businessman I can assure you of that. He sells drugs and contraband. He's taken over our entire country with an iron fist. It was one year ago when Gato first set his sight on the land of waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared." Tazuna said.

"So why didn't you ask and of the ninja villages to help?" Naruko asked.

"We tried but that old man who's leading your village wouldn't accept a mission unless there was money involved so I had no choice but to hire you all for a C rank mission. You see theres one thing he fears, the bridge. With it we can bring trade and commerce to the village and that will end his reign." Tazuna said making them look at each other.

"Well, I for one say we can't ignore this. Plus if we complete this mission and reveal the truth to the village the old man will look bad in front of everyone." Naruko said.

"You make it sound like you want him replaced." Tazuna said.

"We do. The Third Hokage is not what everyone says he is. He's a power hungry old man who will do anything to gain more power and money. If we complete this mission though he'll look like a fool and eventually he'll be thrown out of office." Anko said liking the idea as did Sakura.

"Well, if you make sure Gato's reign ends my people will be in debt to you and will spread word of the old fool's actions." Tazuna said glade to see there were still good people in this world.

'Kurama? I thought you said every man was horrible?' Naruko asked the nine tailed fox.

' **Well, there are** **exceptions. This man clearly cares for his people and family.** ' Kurama said as she viewed everything.

'But if we go through with this doesn't that mean he'll die?' Naruko asked not exactly feeling comfortable with that.

' **Well, no. You see there are other ways to purge the universe of men. For one Kaguya can cast a powerful illusion on the universe that will put them all in a perfect world. Only those who are cruel and violent like this Gato fellow will die a horrible death when Kaguya is revived. Nothing to worry about for him.** ' Kurama said easing her worries.

'Good.' Naruko said as they reached the shore before they walked to Tazuna's house where his daughter was at.

"Tazuna, you sound like you have a more personal grudge against Gato. Did something happen?" Sakura asked making him look down and clinched his fists.

"Yes. My son in law and my grandson were...Killed by Gato." Tazuna said in anger which shocked them all. "Kaiza my daughter's second husband was a hero to the land of waves. He thought the best in people and taught Inari courage...But when Gato came Kaiza tried to stop him but failed and as punishment he killed both him...and my grandson. My daughter was devastated by this. Thats why I need to finish this bridge so that bloody Tyrant will have no hold over us anymore and he'll be ruined." Tazuna said.

"Oh don't worry he will. I can promise that." Naruko said making him smile before he was pushed down by Sakura as a spinning blade came at them before crashing into a tree and a man jumped on the sword.

"Well, isn't this just a surprise." Anko said approaching the person.

"Huh. I was expecting a high level ninja. However I wasn't expecting you. Anko Mitarashi. The only student of Orochimaru the legendary Sannin." The person said.

"Zabuza Momochi. The demon of the Hidden mist Village." Anko said.

"Demon of the hidden Mist?" Sakura asked.

"Back then the Hidden Mist had a different graduation ceremony. Instead of using Jutsu to graduate they had to kill their fellow students. However this guy not even a student back then approached the class and took out over a hundred students. Thats how he earned the name the demon of the Mist." Anko said making Zabuza chuckle.

"Its true little girl and it felt sooo...GOOD!" Zubuza said frightening Sakura and took a step back.

"Calm down Sakura." Naruko said as she took a few steps forward making him raise an eyebrow.

'Hmm. This girl is no ordinary ninja. I can feel power coming off her in waves and its unintentional.' Zabuza thought readying himself before making hand signs. "HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!" Zabuza said casting a large amount of Mist around the area.

"This mist is so thick. I can barely see anything." Sakura said.

"The land of waves is surrounded by ocean. The swirling mists are ever present." Tazuna said making Naruko smirk before going through hand signs.

"Wind Style Air waves!" Naruko yelled casting a large sphere of air that pushed the mist aside which surprised Zabuza.

'Thats impossible! No wind style Jutsu is powerful enough to remove this Jutsu!' Zabuza thought in shock.

The reason Naruko was able to cast a Jutsu like that was because of Kurama. The vast amount of Jutsu and abilities she knew was transferred to her. However she was also working on a special Dojutsu capable of copying any Jutsu even bloodlines.

"There you are." Naruko said before going through more hand signs. "Water Style water vortex Jutsu!" Naruko yelled as the surrounding water around Zabuza engulfed him making him yell in shock.

'This girl is far from an ordinary ninja. No Genin can be this powerful. I can't keep UP!' Zabuza yelled in shock before he was slammed into a tree and gasped in pain as he was hit with several Kunai by Naruko who stood above him.

"How can you be this strong?" Zabuza asked making her smirk.

"Let's just say I have a good teacher. Now then." Naruko said about to finish him till two Senbon pierced his neck making her eyes widen as he fell down dead.

"Very impressive." A female voice said making Naruko look to her right seeing a woman with a white mask on.

'That seems a little to convenient. Just as I'm about to finish him off this ninja appears out of nowhere?' Naruko thought with suspicion.

"So a tracker ninja. I should have known someone would come after Zabuza eventually." Anko said grinning.

"Indeed. I have been tracking Zabuza for some time but seeing how you three had it handled I decided to wait till he was weakened enough." The tracker ninja said before grabbing Zabuza's body and vanished.

"Well, that was easy." Sakura said.

"Don't get to relaxed just yet." Naruko said to her making her look confused. "Don't you find it just a little odd that she just happens to come out of nowhere just as we were about to kill him? I think she's working with him. But we won't know till later." Naruko said making her nod.

 **Meanwhile**

'That was a rather impressive battle. I wonder where that girl learned to use powerful Jutsu like that?' The Tracker ninja thought before remembering her face and had a slight blush under her mask. 'To bad she's the enemy. I would have enjoyed a more...Pleasurable encounter.' The ninja thought while still carrying Zabuza around.

 **Authors Note: Now the fun begins. Next Chapter expect to see a few hot moments between Tsunami and Haku. Also for those of you who haven't or have seen my Spartan Devil story please Read and Review it. Read,** **Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS AND YOU'LL GET LOTS OF SEXINESS. Oh and also some of you are probably wondering exactly what crossovers I'm going to be using for this story. Well I'll let you know next Chapter if I get at least 20 reviews or higher. See ya. And don't be afraid to put in some suggestions. One last thing. I am so happy to see that this story already has a hundred favs and follows to this story. You guys are awesome!**


	4. Gathering followers

Chapter 4 Gathering followers

Naruko slowly woke up from her bed before seeing a note next to her but no Anko or Sakura.

"Hmm?" Naruko said before reading the note.

'Naruko, we decided to let you rest and enjoy yourself while Sakura and I guard Tazuna. Enjoy.' The note read with a little Anko face sticking her tongue out at the end.

"Now what does that mean?" Naruko asked before getting up and put on a robe provided by Tazuma's daughter Tsunami.

Tsunami was a beautiful woman who had long dark blue colored hair and black eyes. She had perfect white skin. She also had near D cup sized breasts and a bubble butt that shook with each step she took.

As Naruko was walking around she heard humming sounds coming from the kitchen and went to investigate.

To her surprise and lust Tsunami was over the sink in nothing but a small blue apron as she washed the dishes from last night.

Tsunami was humming a song as she cleaned her dishes while secretly smirking already knowing Naruko was watching her. Now Tsunami was a bisexual so she loved both women and men and Naruko was absolutely drop dead sexy in her opinion.

'Hmm. Let's see if you can resist this hot stuff.' Tsunami thought.

"Now where did I put it?" Tsunami asked leaning down which showed off her ass and pussy to Naruko who lost control and approached her silently while taking off her robe and got to her hands and knees before placing her hands on her ass making Tsunami gasp before moaning in bliss.

"Mmm. Naruko. You naughty girl." Tsunami said lustfully.

"You knew I was here didn't you?" Naruko asked playing with her butt cheeks making her giggle.

"Guilty but you came to me without permission. I think someone needs a spanking." Tsunami said before standing up and faced her before removing her apron revealing her flawless body making Naruko drool before Tsunami picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room.

Naruko giggled as Tsunami threw her on her bed before tackling her. Tsunami moaned as her breasts pressed against Naruko's making them both moan.

"So what are you gonna do to me?" Naruko asked in a sexy tone.

"Oh you'll see." Tsunami said before flipping Naruko over on her stomach before Tsunami pulled her on her lap making her ass hang in the air. "Naughty girls deserved to be punished." Tsunami said playing with her butt making Naruko giggle before yelping in surprise as Tsunami started spanking her ass. "Oooh. This feels nice." Tsunami said before spanking her again making Naruko whimper out.

"Tsunami...Ahh!" Naruko yelled as she was spanked again.

"No talking now little girl. Accept your punishment like a woman." Tsunami said spanking her again making Naruko moan out.

This went on for about a few minutes before Naruko's behind was bright red and Naruko had a lustful expression on her face.

"Good girl." Tsunami said before pulling her face up and kissed her.

"My turn." Naruko said quickly and Tsunami yelped in surprise as Naruko forced her on her back.

"Naruko?" Tsunami said before moaning as Naruko used her right hand to play with her pussy.

"You like that don't you?" Naruko said while fingering her faster making her whimper before Naruko did her favorite hand sign and three Naruko clones appeared.

'Oh my.' Tsunami thought in lust before gasping as Naruko sat on her face before licking her pussy making Naruko moan. The second Naruko was down between Tsunami's legs licking her wet pussy making Tsunami moan and whimper.

The last two were sucking on Tsunami's breasts making her shudder in bliss.

"Just think of having this every day Tsunami. Come with me when the bridge is complete and you can live the way you want. Walk around my home naked so I can look at your perfect body. Streak through the village whenever you want." Naruko said in her ear making Tsunami widen her eyes in lust picturing the shocked and aroused looks of those who saw her naked body. "And best of all you can live away from men." Naruko said kissing her forehead before she gasped as she came and Tsunami licked up every drop before she also came.

Tsunami panted in bliss as she came off her intense orgasm. She suddenly looked to Naruko and grinned before pulling her into a kiss.

"Let me just pack my bags." Tsunami said making Naruko grin.

 **Later**

And sure enough Naruko was right about the fake hunter ninja who was working with Zabuza.

"I was hoping to run into you again Naruko." The ninja now known as Haku said as she went through a few hand signs. "Ice style. Ice sphere!" Haku yelled as a sphere of ice surrounded the both of them.

"Hmm?" Naruko said about to cast a fire jutsu to break the sphere when a pair of hands wrapped around her was it.

"Now don't do that." Haku said lustfully into her ear before she took off her mask and licked her ear making Naruko moan before turning her head seeing a pair of beautiful brown eyes. Haku was a vision of beauty having flawless white skin black hair and brown eyes.

Haku took a step back before she removed her cloths presenting her nude body to Naruko who licked her lips seeing her naked flesh.

Haku had a pair of Large C cup sized breasts that bounced with each step. And a heart shaped ass.

"Tell you what. If you can defeat me I'll release the barrier and I'll join you. Do whatever you want. Be it pleasing you in every way possible to doing daily chores and challenges." Haku said making Naruko smirk before making a hand sign and in an instant her clothes vanished making Haku lick her lips.

"Oh you will." Naruko said before kissing her neck making Haku moan in bliss before Naruko started to finger her pussy from behind while playing with her butt making Haku whimper.

"Naruko." Haku moaned out before gasping as Naruko took her left breast in her mouth and sucked on it making her whimper.

"Can you do anything unique with this ice?" Naruko asked having a naughty thought.

"On occasion when I'm alone." Haku said before Naruko whispered something in her ear and Haku grinned before water began to form around her waist making Naruko smile before the water began to freeze in the form of a strap on.

"Now thats more like it." Naruko said as she jumped into Haku's arms before Haku shoved the ice strap on inside her making Naruko moan both from bliss and the feeling of the cold ice inside her.

"Want more." Haku asked before using the water to make more ice and one turned into a dildo. Haku placed Naruko down on her hands and knees. Thrusting into her wet pussy made Naruko moan in bliss before gasping as Haku shoved her ice Dildo into her ass making Naruko's eyes clouded by lust. Suddenly Naruko created two clones and both went to Haku side making her smile.

"Oooh. Seems I'm not the only one with a unique jutsu." Haku said before the first clone pulled her into a kiss making her moan while the second one sucked on her breasts making her whimper.

Naruko was enjoying the ice inside her pussy and ice before she widened her eyes feeling her orgasm approaching and thrusted back into Haku who grinned as she thrusted faster into Naruko before Naruko cried out in bliss and came hard clinching the ice hard before it broke apart inside her making it melt.

"Mmm. My turn." Naruko said before her clones shoved Haku down and started attacking her. The real Naruko pulled out a real strap on and placed it on her before thrusting into Haku making her gasp in surprise before both clones started attacking her breasts making her whimper while holding thier heads close to her breasts.

"Once I win this you will be free to do whatever you want. Walk around the village naked...Once I get rid of the old man. Play with your body as much as you'd like. Maybe even posing nude for art." Naruko said while grabbing her foot and licked it making Haku giggle before she gasps feeling her orgasm approaching fast and yelled in surprise as she came hard before the two clones of Naruko puffed away.

Haku panted in bliss before Naruko pulled her up into a loving kiss making her moan as they held each other close having their breasts press against each other.

Outside Zabuza was killed by Anko who used a unique poison to kill him in her snakes before Gato appears with a large group of thugs.

"I knew that chump was all bark and no bite." Gato said before the ice sphere shattered and Naruko and Haku appeared fully clothed. "So now that daddy is gone I can do whatever it is I want to you." Gato said before his eyes widen when Naruko went though a few hand signs.

"FIRE Style: Majestic flame Jutsu!" Naruko yelled having a massive wave of fire making them all scream in fear and pain as they were reduced to ash.

Not long after the bridge was finally completed and like she said Tsunami packed up with permission from her father who was glade to see she found someone who eased the pain of losing her son and husband.

"Goodbye daddy." Tsunami said kissing his cheek.

"Have a safe trip dear." Tazuna said.

Soon the five of them were on the road.

"So whats the leaf village like?" Haku asked.

"Well right now we have a shitty leader but soon we'll have a better one." Naruko said grinning like a fox.

"So..." Tsunami said grabbing her breasts making Naruko moan. "How big is the house you own?" Tsunami asked making Naruko blink.

"Uh oh." Naruko said remembering her place was only for one person. She was so caught up in lust she completely forgot.

"Naruko?" Haku said suspiciously.

"Uh...Lets go!" Naruko yelled rushing off.

"NARUKO!" Haku and Tsunami yelled in anger and chased after her while Sakura and Anko laughed.

"You think we should tell her?" Sakura asked.

"Nah. Lets just enjoy the show." Anko said making her giggle.

 **Authors Note: Finally I got this done. I think the sex between Naruko and Tsunami was the best since she's a MILF. Now I know I said I would only put up the list for the crossovers if the last chapter got 20 reviews but 17 is close enough. So here's the ever growing list.**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **One piece**

 **Bleach**

 **Star wars**

 **Code Lyoko**

 **High school DXD**

 **Sekirei**

 **Trinity seven**

 **Total Drama Island**

 **6Teen**

 **Stoked**

 **TMNT 2003 with April in her 1987 version**

 **Scooby Doo**

 **Megas XLR**

 **Family guy**

 **American dad**

 **Danny Phantom**

 **X men Evolution**

 **Avengers Earths mightiest heroes**

 **Futurama**

 **Bakugan**

 **Xiaolin Showdown**

 **Pokemon**

 **Ben 10**

 **Avatar both series**

 **George Lopez**

 **Hey Arnold**

 **Fairly odd parents**

 **Blood C**

 **Disney**

 **Johnny Test**

 **Justice League unlimited**

 **Young Justice**

 **Grand theft Auto**

 **Yugioh**

 **Yugioh GX**

 **Yugioh Five D's**

 **Skyrim**

 **King of the Hill**

 **Totally spies**

 **Kim Possible**

 **Power Rangers**

 **Mortal Kombat**

 **Street fighters**

 **Gurren Lagann**

 **Rampage total Destruction**

 **Tranformers**

 **Superman the animated series**

 **Batman the animated series**

 **Teen Titans**

 **God of war**

 **Elfen Lied**

 **Far cry**

 **Jackie Chan adventures**

 **Black Lagoon**

 **Dexters laboratory**

 **The Flintstones**

 **Inspector Gadget**

 **Super Mario**

 **Proud family**

 **Captain Planet**

 **The Jetsons**

 **Gargoyles**

 **Samurai Jack**

 **All Grown up**

 **Generator Rex**

 **The Secret saturdays**

 **G.I Joe**

 **Ed Edd and Eddy**

 **Phineas and Ferb**

 **Anamanics**

 **Hi Hi puffy Ami Yumi**

 **The Life and Times of Juniper Lee**

 **Stripperella**

 **Power Puff girls**

 **The incredibles**

 **American Dragon: Jake Long**

 **George of the Jungle 2007**

 **Lake Placid**

 **Saints Row**

 **Dino Crisis**

 **How to train your dragon**

 **Tomb raider**

 **Final fantasy**

 **That 70's show**

 **Bikini warriors**

 **Cutie honey**

 **Oniai**

 **Rave master**

 **Tremors**

 **Cheeky**

 **Species**

 **Shark Attack series**

 **Lollipop chainsaw**

 **Bayonetta**

 **Jaws**

 **300**

 **Dragon ball**

 **Army Men video game series**

 **showgirls 1995**

 **Girl from Bikini**

 **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

 **Valkyrie drive**

 **Cleveland Show**

 **Transformers Armada**

 **Transformers Energon**

 **Transformers Cybertron**

 **Gravity falls**

 **Kids next door (16 year olds)**

 **Winx club**

 **Halo**

 **Piranha**

 **And thats if for now. Next chapter will show the full list of girls from Naruto in the harem. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! YOUR AUTHOR COMMANDS IT! See ya.**


	5. The Chunin Exams

Chapter 5 the Chunin exams

Naruko smiled to herself as she walked to the team meeting.

A lot has happened since the mission to wave last week.

First the old bastard took a lot of damage to his reputation due to the fact that he willingly let a small country be ruled by an evil tyrant who let the people suffer. When the whole village found out they (90% women) Demanded an explanation from the Hokage who had said that he was thinking of the village but that wasn't good enough in their eyes.

Next would be her latest living condition. After the Mission to wave Sakura had told Naruko that her mother using her influence as a council member made her a more suitable house to live in. Big enough for at least 20 people or more. This of course went well with Naruko since it meant she could have more space for both herself and her lovers.

The next would be Haku joining the team since her skills were valuable. Of course Homura, Danzo and Hiruzen tried to get her into the CRA but the female side shut that down in a heartbeat since she was more valuable in the field. Plus she was to young for that program.

And lastly was that Sasuki had gotten even worse since awakening his Sharingan. Now he thought himself as the god of the universe. Or at least he tried to till Naruko kicked him in the balls calling him a moron.

All and all Naruko was enjoying her life.

"There you are." Anko said as Naruko finally arrived at the meeting point.

"Sorry got caught up in my own thoughts." Naruko said.

"Well, Today was supposed to be for training but now I have to attend a meeting." Anko said.

"Huh? Why now?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I'm not allowed to say just yet. But once I find out whats going on I'll let you three know." Anko said before leaving them.

"Well, that sucks." Naruko said as they left to walk around the village.

"So how do you like being here Haku?" Sakura asked making her smile.

"It's more peaceful here than the hidden mist was back then. I hear the old ways have changed and theres a new leader. A woman." Haku said making Naruko grin.

"Is she hot?" Naruko asked making them both giggle seeing her one track mind never changes.

"Wouldn't know. But rumor is she's quite the looker." Haku said before they heard screaming making them blink before rushing to the spot. What they saw were three kids being picked on by Sasuke.

"Brats should know their superiors." Sasuke said kicking the boy named Udon. The other two were 13 year old girls know as Koni Sarutobi and Moegi. (I had to change Konohamaru to a girl since her female form was to die for)

Koni was the granddaughter of the Third hokage. However Sasuke didn't care.

"SASUKE!" Naruko yelled in fury making him look at her and smirked.

"So the little blonde slut comes to learn her..." Sasuke tried to say before gust of wind sent him into the air up high making him widen his eyes in shock before screaming in fear as he was dropped down in the middle of the village.

"Huh?" Naruko and her group said confused till they looked and saw a woman with blonde hair in four pony tails with white skin and green eyes with a giant fan in hand that was wide open.

"This is why I hate men." The woman said before closing her fan and turned to the group before her eyes landed on Naruko and smirked. "Well, hello there." The woman said.

"Hi. Thanks for that. I see you've already met the asshole of the Uchiha clan." Naruko said making her snort.

"I would have preferred if my attack flat out killed him. Names Temari by the way." Temari said seeing Naruko checking her out and was almost tempted to pose for her. Haku however had her eyes on her headband around her neck seeing she was from the sand village.

"Temari. Are you from the sand village?" Haku asked making her smile.

"As a matter of fact yes. My teammates, Matsuri and Sari are here for the Chunin Exams." Temari said not taking her eyes of Naruko.

"Chunin exams?" Sakura asked.

"You do know what that is don't you?" Temari asked a little skeptical since almost every ninja knew about them unless..."Are you fresh out of the academy?" Temari asked.

"Actually yes by a month." Naruko said.

"Oh well that explains it. The Chunin exams are held twice a year by every nation. This year it's the leaf village's turn to host them." Temari said.

"I wonder if that's why Anko Sensei had to leave us so suddenly?" Sakura asked.

"Probably." Naruko said.

"Well, I'll see you three around. I'll be looking forward to it." Temari said kissing Naruko on the lips making her eyes widen slightly before grinning.

"Bye." Naruko said while waving to Temari who walked away with a sway to her hips and as the wind blew her skirt blew up showing her bare bottoms making her smirk before pushing it back down. (Just so people don't get confused picture her outfit as the original one she wore in the Exam arc)

"I want her." Naruko said making Sakura and Haku burst out laughing.

"You'll want any girl who looks at you." Sakura said between laughs making her grin.

"I wanted you two didn't I? And I got you." Naruko said making them smile.

Meanwhile

The Third Hokage was meeting with all the Jonin with Genin.

"I have summoned you for a very important purpose. Seeing your fellow Jonin here, I'm sure you realize what this is about." Hiruzen said in seriousness.

"So it finally begins." Anko said grinning.

"So soon? I thought we'd have more time." Kakashi said to himself.

"I take it all the other lands have been notified about the coming event. I noticed some of their Genin have already arrived in the village." Asuma said.

"And when do we start?" Kurenai asked.

"We will begin in one week." Hiruzen said.

"That's pretty short notice." Kakashi said.

"Take heed. Exactly seven days from Today, on the first day of July, the Genin will be gathered and tested. Only the very best will be selected as Chunin." Hiruzen said.

"And my prized Student will make it all the way to the end." Anko said making the men look at her like she was insane.

"The nine tailed fox girl? I highly doubt it." One of the Jonin said making her grin.

"All right lets all make a bet." Anko said.

"Anko." Kurenai said trying to stop her.

"No Kurenai. I'm tired of assholes like him looking down on her just because she's a girl." Anko said making her sigh knowing that was true.

"Well, She didn't have any actual skill during the academy. And the only reason she even became a ninja was because she killed Mizuki. Personally she really shouldn't be a ninja at all." Asuma said. He never liked Naruko both because of the Fox and because she was just a little girl playing ninja in his mind.

"I'm willing to bet everything that Sasuke will come up on top and beat Naruko to a bloody pulp." Kakashi said.

"Anyone else care to make bets?" Anko said getting everyone's hands in the air making her chuckle.

'This is going to make life so much sweeter.' Anko thought.

 **Authors Note: This was mostly a teaser. I was almost about to have Kakashi a good guy but then** **I'm like Nah. So anyway like I promised here's the list of girls in the harem.**

 **Anko (Alpha girl)**

 **Sakura (Co Alpha)**

 **Hinata**

 **Tsunade**

 **Sarada (Clone)**

 **Tenten**

 **Ino**

 **Marai (Clone)**

 **Kushina**

 **Female Konohamaru**

 **Karin**

 **Temari**

 **Female Haku**

 **Rin (Brought back to life)**

 **Sumire**

 **Hanabi (Age Jutsu)**

 **Mito Uzumaki (Brought back to life)**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Konan**

 **Karui**

 **Fu**

 **Yugito**

 **Moegi (Age Jutsu**

 **Shizune**

 **Tamaki**

 **female nine tails**

 **Female two tails**

 **Female seven tails**

 **Female five tails**

 **Guren**

 **Izumi Uchiha**

 **Yugao**

 **Samui**

 **Tayuya**

 **Mikoto**

 **Pakura**

 **Karura**

 **Hotaru**

 **Hana**

 **Ajisai**

 **Ameyuri**

 **Matsuri**

 **Sari**

 **Fuka**

 **Yakumo**

 **Ayame**

 **Mebuki**

 **Shion**

 **Nono Yakushi**

 **Tsume**

 **Shizuka**

 **Mabui**

 **Koharu (Younger)**

 **Kin**

 **Sasame**

 **Hitomi (Hinata and Hanabi's mother)**

 **Yoshino**

 **Honoka**

 **Koyuki**

 **Hanare**

 **Hinoko**

 **Kagero**

 **Amaru**

 **Isaribi**

 **Ryuzetsu**

 **Yukata**

 **Toki**

 **Natsu Hyuga**

 **Tsunami**

 **Shiho**

 **Suzumebachi**

 **Fuen**

 **Ameno**

 **Fubuki**

 **Toka Senju (Brought back to life)**

 **Haruna**

 **Iwa Kunochi (Aika)**

 **Kujaku**

 **Ni**

 **Natsuhi**

 **Ran**

 **Hisame**

 **Hokuto**

 **Kotohime**

 **Suiren (Mist Village)**

 **Fugai**

 **Emi**

 **Ruka**

 **Ranke**

 **Tokiwa**

 **Momiji**

 **Miru**

 **Kamira**

 **Tezuna**

 **Okyo**

 **Maki**

 **Now then Next chapter expect a lot of hotness. Also another thing for those of you who read my Spartan Devil story. I'm going to be taking a break till I can buy the first and second season of the show to continue the story. I do have special plans for it though during the end of season one and at the end of Season 2. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW IF YOU LOVE GIRL ON GIRL ACTION!**


	6. Meeting the participants

Chapter 6 Meeting the participants

Naruko and her group waited patiently for Anko.

"I wonder why Anko Sensei wanted us here so suddenly?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe for a small orgy?" Naruko asked before Haku and Sakura bonked her on the head.

"Naruko you have a one track mind. Sometimes I think that scroll made you more perverted than any man alive." Haku said having already been told about the plan to exterminate men from the universe.

"Hey it pays off. Besides I'm sure Kaguya would want me to enjoy my life." Naruko said making Sakura giggle.

"Sorry I'm late." Anko said jumping down to them. "Got caught up in a little meeting with the Hokage." Anko said not wanting them to know the whole truth.

Flash back

"Anko please. Your team is just a bunch of little girls. They don't even qualify enough to be ninja." Asuma said. In his mind only a man could be a ninja.

"Oh really. Let's make a bet then. My team completely destroys yours without even trying." Anko said.

"Anko. Just ignore him. You don't have to prove anything." Kurenai said not wanting her to do something she'd regret.

"This isn't about me. My team is probably the most likely to pass the exams with flying colors. Or has everyone forgot what happened in the land of waves?" Anko asked making the Hokage narrow his eyes at her in anger.

Ever since that mission he's been getting backlash for his actions of ignoring the cry for help from another village. Since then the village thought perhaps a new Hokage was needed.

"Anko." Guy said gaining her attention. "Perhaps your being to hasty. Naruko might have talent but you're denying her true calling." Guy said making her raise and eyebrow.

"And that would be?" Anko asked while Kurenai dreaded the answer.

'Oh for the love of god. Please don't say it.' Kurenai begged.

"Her true calling is to be nothing but a housewife doing chores when the man asks and pushing out strong boys out of her...AHHH!" Guy yelled as Kurenai and Anko kicked him in the balls.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" They both said while the men backed up in fear.

'Guy you idiot. Even I'm not that stupid.' Kakashi said.

End flash back

"Something on your mind Anko?" Naruko asked making her shake her head to clear her thoughts.

"Oh uh nothing. Anyway I decided to nominate you three for the Chunin exams." Anko said making Naruko grin.

"Oh good that means I can get more followers." Naruko said already making plans making the other three giggle at her actions. "By the way which villages are participating?" Naruko asked.

"Hmm. Well If I remember correctly from the briefing this morning. Most are from the Leaf village. Others are from the sand, rain, cloud, grass, stone, mist, waterfall, sound and I think one is from the hidden pink flower village" Anko said listing them off. (I think thats the english name for Shizuka's village right?)

"Oh this is going to be fun." Naruko said grinning.

Soon enough Naruko decided to walk around the village. Mostly to see the girls from the other villages since she was going to recruit them for her plan...And have some hot fun.

"What do you mean I have to pay double!" A female voice yelled inside a shop.

"Oh goody my first target." Naruko said before dashing into a store and found a woman with Dark chocolate skin Amber eyes and red spike hair that reached her shoulders. She had at least small B cup sized breasts but her behind on the other hand was much bigger. She also had the headband of the cloud village on her head.

"Hello." Naruko said to herself.

"Sorry but foreigners have to pay double around her." The shopkeeper a man said making the woman growl. "Besides A woman should always pay double for everything." The man said as if he was king.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" The woman yelled about to go on a rampage till.

"Excuse me." Naruko said getting their attention while the woman looked at her in interest. "You do realize you can go to jail for being unfair to customers right? I'm sure the Uchiha police force would love to hear why you're being unfair to a foreigner who's here for the Chunin exams." Naruko said making the man pale in fear while the woman smirked. (Remember I did say all the women from the Uchiha clan were alive so there is a police force)

'Huh. That should put this ass hat in his place.' The woman thought.

Soon enough both left with the woman carrying a bag in hand.

"Thanks for the help. I'm Karui by the way." Karui said.

"Naruko. So whats in the bag?" Naruko asked making her smirk before pulling out a sling Bikini making Naruko drool.

"Let's just say me and a friend like to dress up to see who's hotter." Karui said knowing Samui would love this.

"Oh yeah? Any chance you feel like showing it off right now?" Naruko asked making her smile before kissing her cheek making her smirk.

"Maybe later. Right Now I need to find Samui and Ran." Karui said.

"Oh so an all female team huh? Me to. I absolutely hate men." Naruko said making her giggle.

"I know the feeling. Thank god the Raikage is a woman otherwise we'd be doing dumb shit left and right." Karui said before smiling at Naruko. "Hopefully I'll see you later." Karui said kissing Naruko again with her tongue exploring her mouth making Naruko moan before Karui pulled back and left with a sway in her hips.

"I love being me." Naruko said before walking away.

Deciding to go to the hot springs to relax Naruko sighed as she submerged her self from the neck down in hot water.

However as she was relaxing she failed to notice someone else walking in.

Once she felt a ripple in the water she opened her eyes only to see a woman with Black hip length hair white skin and black eyes. She had a set of Large C cup sized breasts and a heart shaped ass. She also was looking at Naruko with a smirk.

"Hello there." The woman said before sitting next to her while placing her hands on her thighs making Naruko smile.

"Hello back. I haven't seen you in the village before so I assume your from another village." Naruko said making her nod.

"Yup. I'm with the sound village. Names Kin by the way." Kin said before placing her arm around her shoulders making Naruko smile seeing she was not afraid to do what she wanted.

"Well, aren't you just a bold one." Naruko said making her giggle.

"Oh you have no idea. I would act out more but where I'm from you don't exactly get the chance to do whatever you want. So coming here...I can do almost any thing I want." Kin said placing her hand on her left breast making Naruko moan out slightly before grinning at her.

"Prove it." Naruko said making her smirk before diving under and Naruko moaned out feeling Kin licking her hot sex. Naruko placed her hands on her head making her go in deeper.

Kin didn't have to worry about air since she knew a Jutsu that could allow to breathe underwater for a short time. Kin then took it up a notch by shoving her tongue inside her making Naruko gasp in bliss as Kin's tongue added with special Chakra made her nearly let lose.

"Oh Kin." Naruko said in bliss before she pulled her up.

"Not good enough?" Kin asked with innocent looking eyes making her giggle before pulling her into a kiss making Kin moan as did Naruko as their tongues battled one another but Naruko was the victor.

"Oh far from it. I want to test something out on you." Naruko said placing her on the edge before Naruko went through a few hand signs and Kin gasped as a large cock appeared above her pussy lips making her mouth water before Naruko shoved her mouth on her cock making her gag for a few seconds before she adjusted to the large monster inside her mouth and started bobbing her head.

'Oh god this is amazing. I know Tayuya would love this.' Kin thought knowing her girlfriend would be drooling at the chance to suck on this fat monster.

Naruko moaned as Kin sucked on her new cock.

Now how Naruko knew this was simple. Kurama had taught her this Jutsu. A gift from Kaguya she said who could feel her presence in her prison. One of many gifts she would get for freeing her goddess who by right owned this universe.

Naruko started to feel her cock twitch and pulled out making Kin pout.

"Open wide." Naruko said stroking herself off making Kin gasp before she opened her mouth and load after loud landed on both her face and mouth making her moan from the later before she wiped off the cum that hit her face and swallowed it all with a moan.

"Mmm. Delicious." Kin said before she suddenly felt strange. "Naruko something feels wrong." Kin said in concern as she held her stomach.

"No. It will feel right." Naruko said holding her close with her cock now shrinking away before Kin started to moan as her body started to change. Her breasts became bigger DD sized breasts. Her ass started to grow as well and her Chakra started to grow to ridicules levels before it finally stopped. Kin panted in exhaustion before Naruko sat her down.

"What just happened?" Kin asked in a tired voice.

"I gave you an upgrade to both your body and Chakra network." Naruko said before she started kissing her neck making her moan out. "I have a dream Kin. I am going to eradicate every man in the universe and let only Women walk amongst the Earth and other words. But first I need followers. And you babe...Have just earned a spot in my growing army. But I won't force you to do it." Naruko said making her look at her in awe.

"Sign me up. Mistress." Kin said making her giggle.

"Good. Until the Exams are over you'll stay in the sound village and report to me." Naruko said.

"Actually theres something you should probably know. The One known as Orochimaru is the leader of the sound village. He plans to invade the village to destroy it and kill the Third Hokage." Kin said making her blink before grinning.

"Good. The old bastard was going to die anyway. This just gives me an excuse to make it look like an enemy ninja did it and not me. Listen closely." Naruko said whispering something in her ear making her smile.

Later

Now Naruko was at one of the training grounds before she found a woman with black hair white skin and pink eyes. She had the head band from the stone village. She also had small C cup sized breasts and a bubble butt.

"Hello." Naruko said getting her attention before she smiled at her.

"Hello beautiful." The woman said dashing over to her and was at least an inch or two higher than her. "I guess the rumors were true about the Leaf village having the most beautiful women in the world." She said making Naruko smile at her.

"Your one to talk." Naruko said making her grin.

"Names Kurotsuchi. I'm the granddaughter of the Third Tsuchikage. Back when Gramps was alive 7 years ago. Now my mother is the fourth Tsuchikage of the hidden stone village." Kurotsuchi said. (Picture the Iwa Kunoichi from episode 190)

"Oh so being the daughter and granddaughter of the Tsuchikage I bet you can do whatever you want." Naruko said making her smirk.

"As a matter of fact yes." Kurotsuchi said.

"Anything naughty perhaps?" Naruko asked making her smile.

"You mean like walk around the village butt naked?" Kuro said making Naruko lick her lips.

"Anything else?" Naruko asked making her grin before pulling Naruko into a kiss.

"Why tell? When I can show you." Kuro said before making a hand sign and a second later she was already naked.

"An illusion huh?" Naruko asked.

"I hate clothes so my mother showed me this Jutsu." Kuro said before Naruko removed her own clothing and both soon pulled each other into a kiss making out with both grabbing breasts, Butts and pussy making them both moan into each others mouth.

"Now let me show you something a little inventive." Kuro said before making hand signs and started spitting out something before it hardened and turned into a stone strap on with steam coming off it.

"Oooh. I like it." Naruko said making her grin before putting it on and pulled Naruko up before thrusting into her pussy making her gasp and moan as the hot stone sex toy pleased her in all the right spots.

"I wish I could feel with this thing. I bet you would feel so tight." Kuro said while licking her neck making Naruko moan.

After about ten minutes of this Naruko came all over the Rock like sex toy before it crumbled away.

"Mmm. My turn." Naruko said before she did her newest favorite Jutsu and Kuro blinked as her new large cock appeared above her pussy making her smirk before getting on her hands and knees and shook her ass at her.

"Well come get it baby." Kuro said before she moaned as Naruko slowly pushed her cock into her pussy before going all the way making her groan in discomfort. She already lost her barrier from hours of training her mother put her through. But still the size stretched out her virgin pussy. Nevertheless she greatly enjoyed it as Naruko started thrusting into her.

Naruko giggled before pulling her into a kiss making her moan as Naruko shoved her tongue inside her mouth for dominance before pulling out.

"Inside or out." Naruko asked before grabbing her rear and enjoyed the soft flesh that was her ass making Kuro groan out.

"Inside. I know a jutsu incase an event like this happened to prevent pregnancy!" Kuro yelled making Naruko giggle before thrusting into her with inhuman speed making Kuro gasp in shock before Naruko came deep inside her womb making her eyes roll into the back of her head.

However she suddenly gasped as like with Kin her body started to change making her moan around before Naruko held her as her cock vanished. Kuro's breasts started to grown into large DD cup sized breasts and her ass expanded and her Chakra network grew rapidly before it finally stopped.

"Wha...What did you just do to me?" Kuro asked though not in anger just curiosity.

"Look for yourself." Naruko said making a mirror of Ice Like Haku could do. So far Kurama was able to transfer almost everything she knew about Jutsu and how to make bloodlines. She was almost finished with the DoJutsu that would let her copy any Jutsu like the Sharingan only she could copy bloodlines.

Kuro gasped seeing her new and better body.

"Wow." Kuro said posing herself. "Might I ask why though?" Kuro asked making her grin before explaining her plan to her. Needless to say she agreed to join in a heart beat.

"So when do we start?" Kuro asked sucking her breasts making Naruko giggle.

"After the Chunin exams. But first we need a little meeting." Naruko said.

Soon enough Naruko had gathered her lovers both original and new including Karui and her team along with Temari. Samui now had the largest breasts that were natural and had a large ass. She had blonde hair blue eyes and white skin dressed in Cloud ninja attire.

Ran had white skin brown hair and blue eyes. Now she had large B cup sized breasts and a heart shaped ass. She was also dressed in traditional cloud ninja attire.

"So you plan to exterminate every single man in the universe by reviving this Kaguya woman? How?" Samui asked while eyeing Naruko in lust seeing she was just as beautiful as her if not more.

"First I need to find and extract at least a portion of the tailed beasts power to revive the ten tails. Only problem is someone already brought it down from the moon. Someone with the same eyes as her bastard son." Naruko said.

"The Rinnigan? How? That Power hasn't been used since the time of the Sage of six paths." Temari said.

"I don't know how but whoever has those eyes plans to extract the power of the tailed beasts by force. More than likely to create weapons of mass destruction." Naruko said.

"Typical of men." Ran said making the others agree.

"However this gets rid of the problem of bringing it down ourselves since it would take months if not a year finding the right things needed for the summoning ritual." Naruko said.

"This actually could work. But we still need more followers and just those in the ninja lands won't be enough." Samui said making Naruko smirk.

"Now what made you think I was just going to recruit followers in the ninja lands?" Naruko said confusing them. "Theres more than just ninja lands you know. There are other nations or countries where we can recruit. Finding those in high positions of influence and leadership that can support our cause. And those on other planets." Naruko said.

"That could work." Temari said smirking liking this idea. "But you do realize this could take years a decade at most before it's complete." Temari said.

"We got all the time in the world." Naruko said grinning.

Meanwhile

Kaguya using her space time Jutsu observed Naruko and her followers and smirked licking her lips.

"My, My Naruko. You truly are a cleaver one. However there are more followers of mine than you realize. Just not entirely human. But they will join you and be yours my dear. Everything you desire will be yours my child." Kaguya said laughing lightly.

 **Authors Note: Now that was awesome. So Naruko is starting to gain followers from every village. Also should I skip the** **written exam or still go through with it? Also one of you said I skipped Mei in the harem list so here's the list again.**

 **Anko (Alpha girl)**

 **Sakura (Co Alpha)**

 **Hinata**

 **Tsunade**

 **Sarada (Clone)**

 **Tenten**

 **Ino**

 **Marai (Clone)**

 **Kushina**

 **Female Konohamaru**

 **Karin**

 **Temari**

 **Female Haku**

 **Rin (Brought back to life)**

 **Sumire**

 **Hanabi (Age Jutsu)**

 **Mito Uzumaki (Brought back to life)**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Konan**

 **Karui**

 **Fu**

 **Yugito**

 **Moegi (Age Jutsu**

 **Shizune**

 **Tamaki**

 **female nine tails**

 **Female two tails**

 **Female seven tails**

 **Female five tails**

 **Guren**

 **Izumi Uchiha**

 **Yugao**

 **Samui**

 **Tayuya**

 **Mikoto**

 **Pakura**

 **Karura**

 **Hotaru**

 **Hana**

 **Ajisai**

 **Ameyuri**

 **Matsuri**

 **Sari**

 **Fuka**

 **Yakumo**

 **Ayame**

 **Mebuki**

 **Shion**

 **Nono Yakushi**

 **Tsume**

 **Shizuka**

 **Mabui**

 **Koharu (Younger)**

 **Kin**

 **Sasame**

 **Hitomi (Hinata and Hanabi's mother)**

 **Yoshino**

 **Honoka**

 **Koyuki**

 **Hanare**

 **Hinoko**

 **Kagero**

 **Amaru**

 **Isaribi**

 **Ryuzetsu**

 **Yukata**

 **Toki**

 **Natsu Hyuga**

 **Tsunami**

 **Shiho**

 **Suzumebachi**

 **Fuen**

 **Ameno**

 **Fubuki**

 **Toka Senju (Brought back to life)**

 **Haruna**

 **Iwa Kunochi (Aika)**

 **Kujaku**

 **Ni**

 **Natsuhi**

 **Ran**

 **Hisame**

 **Hokuto**

 **Kotohime**

 **Suiren (Mist Village)**

 **Fugai**

 **Emi**

 **Ruka**

 **Ranke**

 **Tokiwa**

 **Momiji**

 **Miru**

 **Kamira**

 **Tezuna**

 **Okyo**

 **Mei**

 **Female One tails**

 **Female three tails**

 **Female four tails**

 **Female eight tails**

 **Female six tails**

 **And thats it. Also one question Should I have the Third Hokage die a horrible death or a swift one. Personally I think a horrible death suits him in this for his crimes against Women and a secret crime he has committed. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE SEXY TIME! Enjoy!**


	7. Gathering intel

Chapter 7 Gathering intel

Naruko and her team walked to the academy for the first part of the exam. Anko had informed them that the first part was a written test and of course Naruko had a meltdown from stress since she sucked at those even now. Of course it was funny watching the would be destroyer of men act so terrified of a small thing like this.

As they were walking the halls they saw a crowd gathering around one of the rooms.

"Wonder what thats about?" Sakura asked as they went to the crowd only to see two boys blocking the room they needed to go to. Of course that actually wasn't true since they knew this was only the second floor.

One of the boys punched a boy wearing all green and had*Shuder* Caterpillar like eyebrows. (My god I hate those fucking things)

"Oh great. Bunch of idiots playing the tough." Naruko said not amused before she walked up to the two boys.

"Something you want to say blondie?" One of the boys asked before they both yelped in surprise as she lifted them up by the neck with no effort at all.

"Nice try. Izumo, Kotetsu." Naruko said making them widen their eyes before in a puff of smoke the two boys were older men.

"How did you know?" Izumo asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Please. You should really put more effort with the transformation Jutsu. Looking like your younger selves. Pathetic." Naruko said before throwing them into the wall making them grunt in pain.

'So thats Naruko?' Girl with brown hair in two buns thought. She had white skin and brown eyes with brown hair in two buns. She had small B cup sized breasts and a heart shaped ass as well as muscles on her body from hours of training. This was Tenten one of Guys students.

'Hmph. Stupid female.' Neji Hyuuga thought with annoyance seeing her as a weakling. (Oh you stupid fool)

"You idiots can't even tell your on the second floor?" Naruko asked pointing up as the room number went from 301 to 201. "I'm almost embarrassed to be from the same village as you idiots." Naruko said before she and her team walked away.

'Now I see why every girl flocks to her. She has the natural talent for leading.' Tenten thought while her eyes drifted down to her hips and licked her lips.

"Tenten." Neji said breaking her out of her thoughts. "My advice is don't associate with that whore...OW!" Neji yelled as She stabbed him in the shoulder with a Kunai and glared at him in a rather terrifying way.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Tenten asked glaring at him with a large ONI Mask behind her making him shake in fear.

"Uh...Never mind." Neji said making her smile and pulled her Kunai out before cleaning it.

"Good." Tenten said.

'She's been acting more and more bold for some time. If this keeps up I'll have to tell Guy sensei and he'll have to take her out of the ninja program.' Neji thought since like most men in the village he thought only a man could be a ninja and not a woman.

Now Naruko and her team were in the training room before.

"You with the blonde hair." Rock Lee said above them.

"Yes?" Naruko asked.

"You should not be in this exam. Being a ninja is strictly for men." Lee said making them sweat drop.

'Jeez. No wonder Kaguya wants Naruko to eradicate almost every man. They're all the fucking same.' Sakura thought.

'Master Zabuza was never like this. Ugh. I hope this freak burns...Along with those ugly eyebrows.' Haku thought in disgust while shivering.

"Oh yeah? Then what do you suggest I do?" Naruko asked while her hand twitched waiting for an excuse to beat this bushy brow freak into next week.

"A woman's job is simple. Become a housewife doing all the chores without being asked and giving birth to strong sons. That is their...AHHHHHHH!" Lee cried out as Naruko secretly using wood style without hand signs had a piece of wood fly towards Lee and nailed him in the balls as he fell down holding his manhood.

"Hmph. Fucking asshole." Naruko said as they walked away while Lee was on the ground holding his balls in pain.

Soon enough they made it to the room finding Anko by the door.

"Anko what are you doing here?" Naruko asked.

"What I can't see my prized students before entering the room?" Anko asked amused before getting serious. "Just making sure you all enter this room together. If one of you backed out then the rest of you couldn't enter the room." Anko said.

"But...Isn't Sasuke on a one man team with Kakashi?" Naruko asked making her sigh.

"The Hokage is giving him special permission. Don't be surprised if he can pass the first and second part of the exam with flying colors." Anko said making them sigh in annoyance. "Anyway best of luck." Anko said as they entered the room.

"Whoa." Sakura said in surprise as hundreds of other Genin from various villages were in the room with a small amount of KI aimed at them but Naruko and Haku just brushed it off.

"Oh please. You call that Killer Intent? Watch this." Naruko said before releasing a much more dangerous amount of KI making the men gasp in fright while the women on the other hand became aroused.

'Oh my.' Temari said squeezing her thighs together.

"HEY NARUKO!" Ino yelled jumping on her back and wrapped her legs around her.

"Hello Ino." Naruko said enjoying her breasts pressed against her back.

"Hello Naruko." Hinata said walking up to them. However she apparently had changed cloths since the academy. She was no dressed in Micro short shorts that showed off a little bit of her butt and had a mesh sports on and nothing else which made Naruko whistle.

"Wow Hinata you've changed." Naruko said both surprised and impressed making her smile.

"A female body can be used as a weapon as well you know." Hinata said making her nod.

"Well, look at this it's the rookie 9. Might as well leave Naruko only a man can pass this exam." Kiba said before Hinata kicked him in the balls making him scream out in pain.

"You were saying dog breath?" Hinata said dangerously making him pale. (Also just to let you know he doesn't have his partner Akamaru with him since I don't have the heart to have the dog killed off twice after my Foreign warriors story)

"Nothing." Kiba said keeping his mouth shut. Shino on the other hand just remained silent as usual.

"Well, this is just troublesome." Shikamaru said as he and Choji walked up.

"You all are nothing but losers." Sasuke said walking up to them with his usual arrogant smirk on his face.

"Well, look who it is. The weakest link of the Uchiha clan." Naruko said with a grin making him growl at her. Every time he tried to fight her he always lost and she humiliated him.

"We'll see who's laughing in these exams after I beat you and show your place. Females have no place being ninja." Sasuke said glaring at her but she just smirked.

"And yet the police force is full of women these days and they keep the peace better than the men did." Naruko said which pissed him off more.

"You guys might want to stop fighting since your drawing attention." A man with white hair black eyes with glasses and white skin.

"Who are you?" Naruko asked.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. And if you were paying attention you would see..." Kabuto said pointing at the crowd of other ninja who were glaring at them. Well, the men were the women on the other hand were looking at Naruko in lust especially her new lovers from other villages. "You've drawn attention to yourselves." Kabuto said.

"So what? I'll crush them like everyone else who gets in my way." Sasuke said.

"Save your worthless threats for someone who's actually weaker than you. Oh wait that would be no one but kids." Naruko said glaring at him still pissed off about what he did to her two little students. Sasuke of course growled at her.

"You guys are the nine rookies right?" Kabuto asked.

"Everyone but Haku here since she was just added to our team." Sakura said making her nod.

"Say Kabuto? Have you done this before?" Naruko asked making him look sheepish.

"Well, yes. These exams are a lot tougher than they look. This is my seventh attempt." Kabuto said making Kiba laugh.

"Wow you must really be as bad as Naruko." Kiba said before he gasped as a blade of ice was around his neck.

"Care to repeat that?" Haku asked making him gulp and shake his head before the ice blade crumbled away.

"So that means you know exactly how these exams work." Naruko said making him nod.

"That's right plus I have some information on almost ever ninja here." Kabuto said making Sasuke narrow his eyes at him.

"Does that mean you also know about some of us?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes thats right. Why?" Kabuto asked.

"Show me everything you know about Naruko Uzumaki." Sasuke said making the women narrow their eyes on him.

"Well?" Kabuto asked Naruko who shrugs.

"Go ahead." Naruko said before he pulled out a card before applying Chakra to it and her states came out.

"Well this is very interesting." Kabuto said. "Naruko Uzumaki. Ninjutsu A rank, Genjustu B Rank and Taijutsu A. She also seems to have high levels of Chakra that surpass the Hokage. But her biggest asset comes from her clan." Kabuto said making Sasuke frown not knowing she was from a clan. "The Uzumaki clan which was all women came from the land of whirlpools. However it took the combined efforts of the five great nations and even the smaller villages to even take them down." Kabuto said making the others besides the women to widen their eyes in shock.

'Thats not possible. Only the Uchiha clan are that strong. I don't know how her clan was that strong but I will get that power for myself. Just you wait you stupid bitch.' Sasuke thought glaring at Naruko.

"Kabuto do you have any other information on other participants in this exam?" Naruko asked completely ignoring Sasuke's glare since he was nowhere near a threat to her or her plans.

"Sure." Kabuto said before pulling up some information on other teams. "Now lets see here. Temari from the Hidden sand village. She's the only child of the fourth Kazekage Lady Karura. Her father tried to use her as a mean to claim control of the hidden Sand village. However because of Lady Karura's second in command Pakura that take over was crushed and Temari was raised by her mother who brought the hidden sand village out of the gutter." Kabuto said making Temari who was listening in about her mother smirk.

'Oh if only you knew exactly how she raised me once I turned 15.' Temari thought with a rather lustful look on her face.

"Now next from the hidden cloud village are Samui, Karui and Ran. A three woman squad. Huh this is interesting. All three are the most promising Genin of the hidden cloud village. The Fifth Raikage lady Mabui who took over shortly after the execution of the fourth Raikage Ay. She self appointed these three to participate in the Exam wanting to test their skills. Her second in Command is Yugito Nii a highly respected Ninja of the hidden cloud village and their sensei." Kabuto said.

'Huh. Thats three villages that are led by women. This is going to make my plans work out perfectly in time.' Naruko thought with a grin.

"Now from the hidden Mist. Ruka is the apprentice of the fifth Mizukage lady Mei. Like her master she also had the bloodline of Lava style. After the end of the reign of the Fourth Mizukage the Mist village stopped it's tradition of graduation of killing other students. It no longer has the nickname the blood mist village." Kabuto said.

'Oh thank goodness. I was worried about coming back to that blood bath.' Haku thought in relief.

"Now from the hidden waterfall village. Let's see. Well the most promising student is a woman named Fu." Kabuto said showing her picture. She had mint green hair and orange eyes as well as Tan skin. Her photo showed she had B cup sized breasts and a small be developing butt. Naruko looked for her in the crowd before finding her waving at the blonde.

' **Naruko. That girl holds the seven tails. Nanabi.** ' Kurama said making her eyes widen.

'Your sure?' Naruko asked.

' **Yes** **I'm certain of it and I'm sure she's already sensed me as well. This speeds up our plans.** ' Kurama said making her nod.

"Fu is considered the strongest Genin in the village but for some reason she's not well liked." Kabuto said.

'I already know why now.' Naruko thought.

"And last theres a one man team from the hidden pink flower village. Her name is Shizuka." Kabuto said showing her picture. She had green eyes white skin and black hair that reached her hips. She also had Large DD cup sized breasts and a heart shaped ass.

'Hmm. Theres no way he can know all that in one sitting. He's either really good or he's a spy.' Naruko thought.

' **More likely A spy. I smell snakes on him. He works with Orochimaru. This could be used to your advantage. When you get the chance corner him and I'll do the rest.** ' Kurama said.

'This is going to be fun.' Naruko thought.

(I'm going to be an ass and skip the whole Written exam part since I only needed to do the begging to have Naruko find other followers to her plans)

So the whole Written exam was easy with Anko's advice which helped her team pass the whole thing with flying colors.

Now though Naruko was meeting with her followers again.

"Kabuto a spy? He didn't look like one." Sakura said.

"Well Kurama told me he had the smell of snakes on him. But I have a plan. If I can find and subdue him for just a minute I can drain all the information out of him without him knowing. Plus now we also know who to look for when the invasion starts. Also because of all that information Kabuto gave us I now know where one of the Jinchūriki of the seven tails is." Naruko said making them widen their eyes.

"Really who?" Anko asked.

"That girl Fu is the Jinchūriki of Nanabi. I just need to know where the others are." Naruko said.

"Oh yeah about that." Temari said gaining her attention. "I know where the one tail is at. She's sealed inside a tea pot by an old monk. I can convince my mother to release her." Temari said.

"And our sensei is also the container of the two tailed Nibi." Samui said.

"And you didn't think to tell me because?" Naruko asked a little annoyed.

"Sorry we forgot." Karui said sheepishly.

"What about the eight tails? I thought the cloud village had her?" Anko asked.

"We do she's sealed inside one of the tools of the sage of six paths. We can convince Lady Mabui to release her after we tell her the plan." Ran said.

"We still need to find the Three, Four, Five and six tails." Sakura said.

"The four and five tails are in my village sealed away." Kuro said.

"I think the three tails was part of the fourth Mizukage when he died so she will reform in a couple years. The six tails I think is still in the hidden Mist village." Samui said.

"We still need to find the Gedo statue before we can start any of this. Without this plan is in the dust." Temari said.

"We'll find it. We just have to wait." Naruko said smirking.

Meanwhile

In the forest area a black and white Creature known as Zetsu was walking around before an astral projection appeared in the form of Kaguya.

"Mother." Black Zetsu said in surprise.

"Hello Zetsu. I need you to do me a favor after the end of the Chunin exams in the hidden leaf. The one from my prophecy has finally been found but the Gedo statue is no longer on the moon. I need you and the woman Konan to find her after the exams and make a plan to retrieve it from the one known as Pain." Kaguya said.

"Of course mother. However Pain was already planning on sending both Itachi and Kisame to capture her. This will make things difficult.

"Then I have a suggestion." Kaguya said.

 **Authors Note: Oh boy things are beginning to heat up. I know some of you wanted me to do the whole written exam thing but lets face facts we all hate anything about written exams both in stories and in real life especially in school. Now than Here's a little something I want you to do. I just created a poll to let you guys decide three women you would love for Naruko to have sex in the forest of death or at the tower. The choice is yours. Pick three. Read, Review, Fav and follow. REVIEW IF YOU WANT THREE LEMONS! Also I am so happy that this story almost has 200 favs and follows in only 11 days. Thats never happened so fast. You guys are awesome.**


	8. Forest of Lust

Chapter 8 Forest of Lust

Naruko and the other Genin were outside a quarantined forest that was the second part of the exam.

"What the hell is that?" Sakura asked.

"This is the forest of Death. Usually used as a training ground for the most elite ninja of the village." Anko said as she was the proctor of the second part of the exam.

"Hmph. Useless against an...ARGH!" Sasuke yelled in pain as Naruko kicked him in the balls.

"You know I'm getting really tired of your so called greatness when you can't even beat me." Naruko said getting the women to snicker.

"Now then." Anko said pulling up two scrolls. "In order to advance to the next part of the exam you'll need to find these two scrolls. Each team will have one which means..." Anko tried to say.

"We'll have to fight each other to gain the other scroll." Naruko said.

"Exactly. Oh and theres a time limit. You need to complete this part of the exam in five days or even with the scrolls you'll be disqualified." Anko said.

"What are we supposed to do for FOOD!" Choji yelled in a panic.

"Oh shut up." Ino said hitting up upside the head.

"Is there anything else we should know about this place?" Sakura asked.

"Well, There are dangerous animals and bugs in there so other than that just don't die." Anko said grinning.

'Not exactly a very motivational speech.' Most of the genin thought.

Later

Naruko and her group were given a heaven scroll.

"So which group should we go after first?" Haku asked before they found a rain village group of all men down on the ground making Naruko smirk.

"Target acquired." Naruko said as they dropped down in front of them.

"Look what we got here. A group of little girls." One of the rain ninja said thinking this was going to be easy. If only he knew just how wrong he was.

"To bad little girls. Now your all gonna die." The leader said.

"Typical of men to think their superior to everyone." Naruko said before she started glowing using Kurama's chakra.

"What the?" The leader said before he blinked and that was the last thing he saw before he and his group were slaughtered.

"Naruko wouldn't a stab to the head have sufficed?" Sakura asked a little green from all the blood.

"Nope. They thought they were better than us because their men. Well now they learned how wrong they were." Naruko said before grabbing their earth Scroll and created a shadow clone. "Head to the tower would ya? I'm going to stay out here and gather some intel." Naruko said making them nod before leaving. "And have some fun." Naruko said before he clothes vanished and she dashed away.

Meanwhile

Temari was taking a quick bath in one of the ponds in the forest while her teammates searched for a scroll. As she was bathing she smiled remembering how Naruko used her KI on the other Genin during the first part of the exam. The heavy air always aroused her. She slowly placed her left on her pussy and started massaging it making her moan softly while her free hand went to her left breast to play with it.

"Now what did I say about having fun without me?" Naruko said making her eyes widen before turning to see Naruko in the nude.

"Uh I was just...Sorry." Temari said sheepishly.

"Come here." Naruko said making her nod before getting on her hands and knees and crawls towards Naruko who pets her on the head. "I think you need a spanking." Naruko said making her face blush. "Oooh. You like getting a spanking don't you?" Naruko said making her nod slowly. "Does mommy do this to you a lot? Is there a mommy daughter relationship?" Naruko asked making her blush more but still nodded.

"Yes." Temari said without shame. Since turning 15 her mother had introduced her to the world of sex in every way possible as a woman.

"Oh goody. I hope to have front row seats to that show." Naruko said sitting down and pulled Temari into a kiss making her moan before yelping as she was placed on her lap with her ass in the air. "I remember the first time I saw this when the wind blew up that cute skirt of yours. I wanted to kiss it right away." Naruko said before leaning down and did so making Temari moan in bliss before gasping as Naruko spanked her ass hard added with Chakra making it jiggle.

"Mmm." Temari mooned out in bliss as Naruko continued to spank her ass which she was enjoying.

"Hmm. Let's take it up a notch." Naruko said before her hand become stone and smacked her ass again making her gasp in pain before Naruko do so again and again.

"Babe. Not so...Ow!" Temari yelled out.

"Ah ah ah. Don't tell me how to punish you." Naruko said continuing to spank her ass making Temari cry out in pain.

Soon enough Temari's ass was bright red and she sobbed from the pain but you could easily tell she enjoyed it if the wetness in her sex was any indication.

"Good girl." Naruko said pulling her into a kiss making her moan before she was on her hands and knees. "Now to make you mine." Naruko said doing her favorite hand sign and her cock appeared above her pussy making Temari widen her eyes before licking her lips.

"Oh my." Temari said in lust.

"Now which hole should I pick?" Naruko asked poking both her pussy and ass making Temari moan and shook her hips. "Ass it is." Naruko said shoving her cock all the way inside making Temari widen her eyes and gasped in shock as her anal virginity was taken from her.

"Naruko." Temari said in a strained voice as her ass was stretched from having Naruko's cock inside her.

"Shh. Just bare with it." Naruko said before sucking on her neck like a lollipop making her shudder before Naruko started thrusting inside of her making her moan and whimper as each thrust made her hips jiggle with each impact.

"Naruko. I want more." Temari said before gasping as Naruko created a clone with a cock and shoved it inside her mouth making her moan around the male appendage inside her mouth.

"That's it suck on my huge cock. Just the thought of seeing you and your mommy acting sexy in front of me gets me so hard. I want to see you both naked making love in front of me." Naruko said as her clone deep throated her making her eyes clouded with lust before both started to twitch and both thrusted faster into her holes before Temari widened her eyes as the real Naruko exploded in her ass while the clone exploded in her mouth sending streams of cum down her throat.

Temari swallowed the whole load before the clone puffed away and Naruko pulled out.

"Delicious babe...GAGH!" Temari yelled as her whole body started to change.

"Lets see how much you body improves." Naruko said holding her close like she did with everyone who went through the change.

Temari's C cup sized breasts increased to a large DD cup and her ass expanded greatly and her Chakra network increased dramatically.

"I feel so...Good." Temari said in bliss before looking at her reflecting in the water. "Mmm. Mommy is going to love this when I come home." Temari said imagining all the naughty things her mother would do to this new body.

"Good to know. Now if you'll excuse me. I have others to improve and make love to." Naruko said taking off leaving Temari by herself before she resumed her bath cleaning off the scent of sex off her.

Meanwhile

Hinate was by herself as her team slept. Having a great eyes to see danger from anywhere she didnt need to worry about a sneak attack. Although she wouldn't mind losing her teammates since Kiba was an ass and Shino was just plain creepy.

"Hello Hinate." Naruko said hugging her from behind making her blink before smiling as Naruko kissed her neck.

"Have enough time for a little fun?" Naruko asked making her smile.

"For you anything." Hinate said making her smirk before her left hand drifted into her small shorts and into her sex making Hinata moan as Naruko played with her pussy for a few seconds before fingering her.

"Ahh. Naruko." Hinata moaned out before Naruko using her free hand took off her sports bra and played with her breasts.

"You have such wonderful breasts Hinata." Naruko said licking her neck making her moan before she was able to kick off her shorts leaving her in her sandals only.

"Make me yours Naruko." Hinate said making her grin before kissing her and placed her on her lap before her cock grew.

"Ass or Pussy?" Naruko asked making her smile before kissing her again.

"Pussy, mouth and tits." Hinata said making her grin as she created two clones and both had cock. The real Naruko shoved her cock inside her pussy making Hinata wince in pain as her virginity was taken away by her girlfriend. The first clone turned her head to the right and shoved her cock inside making her moan while the second clone placed her cock between her DD cup sized breasts.

"Thats it Hinata." Naruko said thrusting into her which made Hinata moan around the clone's cock while the second one continued to thrust into her breasts. Hinata then pulled the clone out of her mouth.

"More. Two more." Hinata begged making her grin and created two clones making Hinata moan as she wrapped her hands around the cock before sucking on the first clone making her moan.

Hinata was in paradise as she was gang banged by her girlfriend before she felt them twitch. All five Naruko's thrusting into Hinata faster before they all came all over Hinata making her moan as she tried to get as much of it inside her mouth before she swallowed what she could. Just as Naruko pulled out and her clones vanished Hinata started to act up like the others making her hold her close.

"Prepare to get a body upgrade honey." Naruko said as Hinata's breasts went from DD cup sized breasts to G cup sized breasts and her ass expanded greatly and like the others her Chakra Network expanded greatly before it stopped.

"Mmm. How am I going to hide these? My bra won't hold them back." Hinata said.

"You can always use illusions." Naruko said making her smile before kissing her.

"Good idea." Hinata said before her clothes burned leaving her completely naked before she casted an illusion Jutsu.

"See ya around." Naruko said before vanishing.

"Oh Naruko." Hinata said before waking up her teammates so they could finish this thing.

Back at the tower

Samui was in the showers getting off all the dirt and mud off her body before a pair of hands wrapped around her.

"Care for some company." Naruko asked making her smirk before turning around and saw Naruko in all her naked glory for the first time.

"That depends. Are we gonna get clean or dirty?" Samui asked seductively.

"Mmm. We're already in the shower so why not both?" Naruko said making her giggle before pulling her into a kiss making Naruko moan as their tongues battled each other before Naruko pulled out and got to her knees before she was in front of her pussy making Samui smile.

"Go on. It wants you." Samui said before whimpering as Naruko started licking it slowly to tease her. Samui grabbed her large DD breasts and played with them to increase her own pleasure. Naruko placed her hands on her hips before pushing her tongue in further making Samui let out a breathless gasp. Naruko then created three clones. The first one started kissing Samui making her moan while the other two sucked on her breasts.

"Naruko. I..." Samui tried to say but couldn't as the four way assault on her body proved to great and she gasped as she came inside her mouth making Naruko lick up every drop before standing up.

"Now for the best part." Naruko said before she and her three clones grew cocks making Samui lick her lips.

"I'm all yours Naruko. Your personal love toy." Samui said posing for her before she was tackled by all four. The real Naruko shover her cock into her mouth making her moan and gag around her dick.

The second clone placed her cock between her large breasts before thrusting into her.

The third shoved into her pussy making Samui moan out though not in pain since she broke her barrier during training.

And lastly the final clone shoved herself into her ass.

"How does it feel Samui? Having all your holes used and your giant tits used?" Naruko said as she moaned from having her cock sucked off.

'It feels like paradise. If only there was an audience to watch and join in.' Samui thought having a kink for having people watching her act like a slut. Women of course since men were all pigs in her mind.

Naruko moaned as she held Samui's face lovingly as she sucked on her cock.

"Mmm. Samui your mouth feels like heaven." Naruko said before she started thrusting faster into her mouth.

'Yes! Cum inside me. Make me your property!' Samui yelled before they all came making her eyes roll into the back of her head. Samui swallowed her load before smiling at her.

"Cool." Samui said before groaning as he body went through the change.

"Shh. It will all be over soon." Naruko said holding her close.

Samui's breasts went from DD to G sized breasts and her ass expanded and her Chakra network went increased.

"Mmm. That was amazing." Samui said enjoying her new body. "Although Karui is going to throw a tantrum now that I've got bigger boobs." Samui said giggling from the thought.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her. Soon she'll get an upgrade soon enough." Naruko said holding her close.

She would be giving all her girls a body upgrade. Present and Future.

 **Authors Note: I'm a little disappointed by the amount of votes. I would think there'd be a hundred votes for this kind of thing. But whatever. Anyway Next Chapter is the preliminaries. My friend Reaper4991 and I will go over the list of who fights who. So be prepared for some exciting things. Like say...Nope not spoiling it. Anyway Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! Also if you have some hot suggestions for the girls please don't be afraid to say it since almost anything goes.**


	9. The Preliminaries

Chapter 9 the preliminaries

"Who's this?" Naruko asked Temari as her team came in with a girl with red hair white skin and red eyes wearing glasses walked in.

"Oh this is Karin. Her teammates tried to use her as bait against a wild bear so we had to intervene. Plus I think she would make a nice addition to our group." Temari said looking at Karin who blushed. Temari of course had to...Test Karin to see how well she could perform.

"Well, nice to meet you Karin." Naruko said making her smile at her.

Soon enough the remaining Genin. In total there were at least 30 Genin left.

'So many Genin left. But the most infuriating thing is most of them are all female. Hmph. Dumb luck I suppose.' Hiruzen said.

"I congratulate all of you for making it this far into the exam. However since there are so many of you left we have to hold a preliminary round to shorten the numbers by half." Hiruzen said.

"Oh come on." Fu said annoyed.

"Silence. Now when I call your name you will be given a free pass to the finals. Sasuke Uchiha." Hiruzen said making Sasuke smirk while everyone else mostly the women glared at him. "Now the final rounds will be randomly matched." Hirzuen said as the first round was selected on the board behind him.

Samui vs Kiba.

"Ha this is going to be to easy." Kiba said not knowing those words were going to haunt him. Samui frowned before Naruko whispered something into her ear making her smile.

"Cool." Samui said before the others left.

"You might as well go home blondie. Tell you what. Surrender and I'll show you a nice time in bed." Kiba said making her eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Begin." The proctor said and Kiba charged right at her while Samui just smirked before doing a hand sign.

"Sexy Jutsu!" Samui yelled before a small explosion of Smoke appeared and suddenly Samui completely naked with only the smoke covering her privates and breasts while she made cooing sound before blowing him a kiss.

"HUH!" Kiba yelled in shock before being blown back by a nose bleed before the jutsu vanished and Samui threw a kunai into his head killing him as he hit the ground dead.

This of course made all the women burst out laughing.

"WOW! Kiba you fucking moron!" Naruko yelled pounding the railing while Kurenai held her head down in embarrassment that her student did so poorly.

"Ah don't worry Kurenai. Think of it this way. You might get another female student after the exams." Anko said making her sigh.

"Anko that doesn't help at all." Kurenai said in embarrassment.

"Uh? Ok next match." The proctor said before the screen lit up and Naruko did some hand signs behind her back before releasing a small amount of electricity that did something to the board.

Sasuke vs his own ego.

"WHAT!" Sasuke yelled in shock while everyone burst out laughing. (Reaper4991 actually put that down during the match ups he made So thank him for that)

"Um." The proctor said before trying again.

Kin vs Shikamaru

"Oh great I get to fight a woman. How troublesome." Shikamaru said making Kin's eyes twitch.

"You got a problem with fighting a woman jackass?" Kin asked really ticked off by that comment.

"Oh screw it I'm out." Shikamaru said making Asuma grumble at his lazy student.

"Lame." Naruko said wanting to see her girl kick Shikamaru around.

"Uh ok?" The proctor said a little put off. Soon enough the board lit up again.

Neji vs Hinata.

'Perfect.' Neji thought seeing this was his chance to demolish Hinata.

"Don't hold back against him." Naruko said to Hinata who nods before heading down.

"Begin." The Proctor said and Neji charged with the intent to kill only to fall down screaming holding his head in agonizing pain making the others wonder what happened.

"She wouldn't." Kurenai said in shock knowing exactly what this was.

Neji's Headband fell off before a green glowing mark was seen on his head which was the source of all this pain.

"But...Why? You've never had the courage to use this on me. So why now!" Neji yelled in agonizing pain.

"Simple really Neji." Hinata said lowing herself to his level. "I grew the fuck up unlike you. You constantly kept blaming for what happened to your father. But now I'm sick and tired of it. So let this be a lesson. I won't take any more of your petty shit anymore." Hinata said before increasing the pain making Neji's screams echo throughout the arena till he passed out.

"Uh...Winer is Hinata." The proctor said getting the women to cheer for her while the men minus Sasuke looked fearful.

'She's never had that kind of courage before. Where did it suddenly come from?' Kurenai asked before seeing Hinata walk over to Naruko who kissed her making Kurenai smile. 'Oh now I see. Love...I'm almost a little jealous.' Kurenai thought before the next match was selected.

Naruko vs Dosu and Akatsuchi

"Hey wait a minute! Thats not fair!" Sakura yelled.

"Silence. The match was random." Hiruzen said though that was a lie. He wanted Naruko to lose in the exams before having a reason to take her out of the ninja program. He was still holding a grudge for the backlash of the wave mission.

'Heh. So he's trying to put me down huh? Well, He'll think twice after what I've got in store for these idiots.' Naruko thought.

' **Your going to use that aren't you?** ' Kurama asked referring to a powerful jutsu.

"Mmhmm." Naruko said before jumping down to face her mortal enemies.

"You might as well go home little girl. We're full fledged Shinobi and your just a little girl playing Ninja." Doso said getting Akitsuchi to grin.

"Begin." The Proctor said and the two immediately charged at Naruko who grinned before her back started to glow making the old Kage widen his eyes in both disbelief and fear.

'No, it can't be!' Hiruzen thought in fear.

Suddenly a large number of Chakra chains appeared out of her back and she strikes both men in the heart making them gasp in fear and pain before the chains ripped them to pieces which ended their lives.

"WHOA!" Everyone said in surprise.

"When did Naruko make those?" Sakura said in awe.

'This can't be right. A little girl like her mastering a Jutsu such as that? What is happening? I made sure her education was neglected so she would be weak and pathetic. This just cannot be.' Hiruzen thought in shock.

'Just you wait old man. Soon you will die. And a more fitting leader will take your place.' Naruko thought before the next round began.

Sakura vs Choji

Now this was a one sided match that was for sure.

Sakura having perfect Chakra control was able to use Earth Style Jutsu courtesy of Kurotsuchi after joining the group.

Using Earth Style Jutsu She was able to easily Beat Choji by slamming him around like a pinball machine before he was out cold with various injuries.

"I want meat." Choji said before passing gout.

"Pathetic." Sakura said walking away.

'How are these females doing much better then the men? This is ridicules.' Hiruzen thought in anger at how badly the girls were beating the men.

Haku vs Yoroi

With Haku's ice mirror she was able to both defeat and kill Yoroi with great ease since he could only absorb Chakra from physical contact.

Of course Hiruzen was rather pissed off that another of his Shinobi was killed not knowing he was a spy like Kabuto who dropped out before the rounds began.

Tenten vs Kurotsuchi

Now this match was more fun

Tenten almost won her match with her weapons and in the process almost stripped Kuro of her clothes but she ignored that and used her Lava style to trap Tenten on the spot before proceeding to pull her thong up her ass making Tenten squeal before it broke off leaving her without underwear.

"Nice ass honey." Kuro said patting her butt making Tenten blush a little both form embarrassment and arousal from the pain Kuro gave from he wedgie.

Suzumebachi vs Shino

Now Suzumebachi had a bigger advantage since she had a much better connection to her bees than Shino did with his bugs who refused to give into his orders out of pride. Shino felt the queen inside him should only serve him and refused to give the queen and her children chakra while Suzumebachi gave her Chakra to her bees.

That in turn led to both Shino's defeat and his death with the amount of venom the bee's used on him was deadly even with one sting. Combined with a hundred stings it resulted in his death.

Temari vs Zaku

Now Temari got really pissed off with Zaku calling her a sand bitch and a slut which even though she was the last one to her girlfriend and mother she refused to hear a man call her that.

So Temari used her fan to slice him up into a million pieces before they hit the ground.

"Hmph. Asshole." Temari said walking away back to Naruko.

Fu vs Lee

Now this fight lasted a long time at least 30 minutes to be precise. Due to Fu having the seven tails inside her she was able to heal quickly from Lee's attacks even with his ability over the eight gates.

Once he entered the fifth gate however his muscles began to tear apart before Fun delivered a devastating blow that completely destroyed his ninja career.

Now normally Fu wouldn't do something like that but Naruko after having a small talk about her goals was told about his views on women and she was absolutely infuriated by this so thats what led her to ruin his ninja career for good.

Now the only one able to heal Lee enough to fighting standards was Tsunade who Naruko would go look for after the Exams were over to replace the old fool who she knew was hiding a great many things.

Sari vs Misumi

Now Despite Sari being nowhere near Temari's level as a nina at least for now she was still a formidable opponent.

Having a rather unique bloodline known as Poison release she was able to breathe out a purple mist that was deadly poison and Misumi was caught in the mist before he was suffocated from the mist and died a horrible death.

"Hmph." Sari said before walking away.

"Wow that's unique." Naruko said to Temari who smirked.

"Yeah. Sari is from an old clan who's specialty is Poison mists. Though this is the first time I've seen it used so effectively against an enemy." Temari said while shuddering as Naruko placed one of her hands on her butt cheeks.

"Can she do anything more unique with that mist?" Naruko asked making her smirk.

Ruka vs Ran

Oh now this was a hot fight.

With Ruka being trained by the current Mizukage she had a great skill in Lava style.

Enough to burn away Ran's clothes with made her shriek in embarrassment covering herself.

That alone gave her a victory and a great picture for Naruko who was enjoying the sight of Ran's naked flesh.

"She's a little shy when it comes to her body." Samui said since she and Karui had no problem showing off their bodies to others to win a battle while Ran had some confidence issues thanks to her father calling her ugly. Which she was not.

"I think I can fix that." Naruko said making her smile before kissing her neck.

"If you can make her less shy about her body I'll streak through the village with a sign that says Naruko's blonde slut On it." Samui said making her smirk.

"Oh now I'll defiantly get her confidence up." Naruko said already getting hot from just the thought of it.

Ino vs Matsuri

Now Ino had a little unfair and perhaps a rather unique advantage with her mind Jutsu. Using this she took control of Matsuri in order to surrender but she also went into her memories to see some personal information for Naruko like kinks, turn ons and sexual fantasies.

'Oh my.' Ino thought as she came back to her body. 'Naruko is going to love her.' Ino thought with a giggle as Matsuri collapsed to the ground from the rather unique assault on her mind.

Karui vs Shizuka

And now the final match was easy since Shizuka being trained in pure strength and hand to hand combat won her match with ease.

"Hmm. If I recall correctly anyone who beats a member of her village gets to marry them." Anko said making Naruko grin.

"I smell mischief." Haku said making the girls laugh.

'This is impossible! Sasuke will be the only man to compete in the finals. I need to find out how this is possible before I end up getting replaced by a woman or worse Tsunade. If she finds out about what I've done after taking my place my reputation will be ruined!' Hiruzen thought in horror trying to create a plan to prevent this.

Oh if only he knew just how fucked he was.

 **Authors Note: Yeah I know not exactly a fight chapter. But this story is more focused on sexy times rather than violence. There will be certain times when real fights are seen. Such as during the final rounds of the exam in a few chapters. Now next Chapter you can expect a certain pervert to be seen. Will he be like every other man in the story or will he actually give a damn about Naruko and confront the old bastard about why he lied about Naruko? Find out next Chapter. Also expect a certain surprise next chapter and a lot of hotness. Oh one more thing. If you haven't seen my A true bringer of Justice story. You really should see it. It might just be my best work yet. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW IF YOU WANT LOTS OF SEX NEXT CHAPTER! Thank you! See ya.**


	10. A Godfather's wrath!

Chapter 10 A godfather's wrath

'This is unacceptable.' Hiruzen thought looking at all the finalists for the final exam. One man and the rest were all women. 'Stupid females. They have no place in these exams. Nothing I can do about it now though.' Hiruzen thought.

"Congratulations to you all for making it this far.' Hiruzen said reluctantly which all the women noticed and smirked at his misery. "Now that the preliminaries are done we can begin to prepare for the final exams next month." Hiruzen said making them blink in confusion.

"Why not just hold it now?" Sakura asked.

"In order to advance to the rank of Chunin. Nobel's and Feudal Lords come to the final part of the exam to observe and give their personal opinion on who should be promoted to Chunin or higher." Hiruzen said.

"Wait theres a chance we might get promoted higher than Chunin?" Naruko asked.

"Indeed. It's happened before." Hiruzen said.

'But none of you will ever reach that rank. I'll see to that myself.' Hiruzen thought.

'I get the feeling the old bastard is planning on making sure everyone but Sasuke fails to make us all look bad.' Naruko thought getting Kurama to agree.

"Now here is the match up for the finals.

Naruko vs Shizuka

Ino vs Sakura

Hinata vs Samui

Kin vs Sari

Haku vs temari

Kurotsuchi vs fu

Suzumebachi vs Ruka

"HEY! Where's my name!" Sasuke yelled in anger.

"Calm yourself Sasuke. You'll be in the last round." Hiruzen said making him smirk.

"WHAT!" The women yelled.

"Thats not fair! We do all the hard work while he does nothing saving all his energy! What kind of bullshit is that!" Temari yelled.

"Silence. I am the Hokage therefore my word is law." Hiruzen said smugly.

"For now." Naruko said making him frown.

"Care to say something? Naruko?" Hiruzen challenged.

"Nothing." Naruko said knowing she had to keep her mouth shut for now.

"Thats what I thought. You all have one month to train for the finals." Hiruzen said.

Later

"This fucking blows!" Kin said as the group was gathered at one of the training fields.

"Nothing we can do about it now. For now you all go back to your villages and inform your leaders about the plan. And train. Knowing the old bastard he's going to try and persuade the nobles to not give us good credit to get promoted. Thankfully I have an idea." Naruko said beofre walking away.

"And where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"To the hot springs of course since I need a long bath before I begin training." Naruko said as she left.

Arriving at the Hot springs she sighed in relief as her muscles ached a little.

Suddenly however she began to hear perverted giggling making her turn and saw a man with long white hair looking through a hole in the wall. This of course made Naruko's eyes twitch in annoyance.

"So not what I need right now." Naruko said walking up to the old pervert. "HEY ASSHOLE!" Naruko yelled making the old pervert jump with a scream before landing on his feet.

"Who dares...Naruko?" The old man said looking at the girl who blinked at him.

"Do I know you old man?" Naruko asked.

"Well, you should." The Pervert said before doing some kind of dance on one foot. "I am the legendary Toad sage. Yes I am the legendary and powerful master Jiraiya!" Jiraiya yelled doing a pose making her sweat drop. "And I'm your godfather." Jiraiya said making her widen her eyes in shock before glaring at him which confused him. "What? You act like you never knew. The old man said you knew why I was gone and that you were living the life." Jiraiya said.

"Oh ho. Is that what the old stupid sexist bastard told you? Well, I hate to tell ya. But I've been living a life of hell for 16 years because of him!" Naruko said even more pissed off at the old man.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you talking about." Jiraiya asked not understanding this at all. Then of course Naruko went on to explain how her life was for 16 years and needless to say Jiraiya was not pleased. "Oh all the no good...I trusted that old man." Jiraiya said pissed off. "Naruko I am so sorry. The third swore to me you were living a good life. Thats why I was gone for most of your life. Look stay here for now and I'll be right back." Jiraiya said jumping off.

"Oh you are in so much trouble you old bastard." Naruko said giggling.

Meanwhile

Hiruzen was doing the most dreaded thing a Kage could do. PAPERWORK!

"I swear Minato. When I get my hands on you in death I'll strangle you for taking the secret of getting rid of all this crap with you to the grave." Hirzuen said not knowing Shadow clones was the answer and it was Kushina who told him.

However suddenly Jiraiya kicked open the door looking really ticked off.

"Jiraiya? I wasn't expecting you to show up. What can I..." Hiruzen tried to say before Jiraiya grabbed him by the throat. "What are you doing?" Hiruzen asked in shock.

"You lied to me!" Jiraiya said to his face.

"About what?" Hiruzen asked in fear though he already knew what this was about.

"You swore to me that Naruko was being taking care of in the village while I was gone. You said she was living the life being trained by the best. Well, I just ran into my goddaughter and she told me the truth. Now I want to know why you lied to me and let her life go down like that." Jiraiya said before dropping him to let him breathe air into his lungs.

"I am Hokage. Everything I do is my business. If I don't want some female being respected because of her father thats my decision. If I kick her out of the ninja program I can. I am the Hokage of the leaf Village. My word is law." Hiruzen said proudly making him scoff.

"Your an idiot. And I thought Danzo was a horrible person. But you just won't accept the fact that times are changing and want to cling onto the past. I've accepted it and don't care. You on the other just can't accept the fact that the women are becoming stronger than men. I've already seen the report about the preliminaries. The only man competing in the finals is a snot nosed brat Uchiha who lacks any true potential unlike the others." Jiraiya said making him growl.

"Watch your tone Jiraiya or else..." Hiruzen tried to say.

"Or else what? You know I could blow the whistle on that deep hidden secret of yours." Jiraiya said making him go pale in fear and horror.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE! You would be criticized by the world for your involvement in that as well." Hiruzen said in fear.

"Not as much as you would. So heres the deal old man and if you don't keep it I'll tell the whole world about it and you'll be facing judgement by the whole ninja world and the rest of the world if word gets out." Jiraiya said making him growl.

"What are your terms?" Hiruzen asked.

"Thats easy. You will not try to persuade or bribe the nobles into making sure Naruko and the others don't get the earned promotions they deserve and secondly you will make sure Naruko passes fairly and not try to sabotage her chances to advance in the finals and last If Naruko ends up killing Sasuke in the finals or does something oh I don't know disturbing to him in your eyes you will let her." Jiraiya said making him growl but knew he had no choice.

"FINE!" Hiruzen yelled in anger. All his plans to ruin Naruko were now out the window and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Good now if you'll excuse me I have to make up for lost time with Minato's and Kushina's legacy." Jiraiya said leaving while Hiruzen roared out in rage and destroyed his office.

"CURSE YOU MINATO AND THAT STUPID BRAT OF YOUR'S AND KUSHINA! I HOPE YOU BOTH ROT IN HELL!" Hiruzen yelled in rage.

Soon enough

Naruko was whistling to herself as she waited for the old pervert to come back before he appeared with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Good news. You and your friends will be judged fair and honorably now." Jiraiya said making her smirk.

"You black mailed him didn't you?" Naruko asked making him nod.

"Yes. I know about a mission that should have never taken place and if word got out about that mission he would be ridiculed and more than likely killed for it." Jiraiya said.

"What mission?" Naruko asked making him chuckle.

"I'll tell you about it later. Right now lets make up for lost time and get you up and ready for the exams." Jiraiya said making her smirk.

'Oh this is going to be fun.' Naruko thought.

 **Authors Note: Now I know I said there would be some hotness in this chapter but I decided to do this instead to build up some excitement. Now you all know where the old pervert stands. Now Everyone suggested the old bastard should die a horrible death. Care to give me some ideas? Also I am so proud to say that in only a few short days I've already received a hundred and twenty reviews for my A true bringer of Justice story. That has never happened. This is my best work yet folks. You should check it out if you haven't already. Now then Read, Review, Fav and follow! REVIEW FOR THE HOTNESS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. Training

Chapter 11 Training

"Filthy beast!" Woman yelled as she slapped Jiraiya in the face.

"So much for soft hands sheesh." Jiraiya said holding his red glowing face while Naruko snickered. "What are you laughing about?" Jiraiya asked.

"You have much to learn." Naruko said making him raise an amused eyebrow. He already knew about her sexual preference and couldn't blame her since His former sensei made sure that almost every man in the village hated her.

"If you think you can do better be my guest." Jiraiya challenged making her grin before walking to the woman and not a minute later the woman was blushing before giving Naruko a kiss. "WHAT!" Jiraiya yelled in shock that he was outdone by a little girl. Naruko soon walked back to the awe struck pervert. "HOW?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm not telling." Naruko said making him sigh in defeat.

"Great outdone by a 16 year old. I must be losing my touch." Jiriaya said in defeat making her giggle.

Soon they went to one of Jiraiya's private training grounds so the old man couldn't use his ANBU to spy on them incase he tried to break the deal.

"Alright if you're going to be learning from me you'll have to gain the approval of the toad chief. And trust me he can be a little..." Jiraiya tried to say.

"Annoying? A pain in the ass? A Jackass?" Naruko listed off making him chuckle.

"The last one. But if he thinks your worthy he'll let you summon him during life and death situations. Now then." Jiraiya said going through hand signs. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" Jiraiya yelled before a large puff of smoke appeared making her cough before suddenly a large toad known as Gamabunta appeared through the smoke.

"WHOA!" Naruko yelled in shock.

"Huh? Hey Jiraiya why did you summon me here!" Gamabunta asked a little annoyed.

"Relax Gamabunta. I just wanted you to test my new student out here." Jiraiya said making sure to be careful around the chief toad after what happened the last time. Gamabunta looked at Naruko who smiled and waved.

"Jiraiya is this who I think it is?" Gamabunta asked.

"Yes that's her. Apparently the old man lied to me about her life. Instead of living a life of luxury she was living a life of hell." Jiraiya said making him scoff.

"I told you that old monkey was no good. Even his partner told me he was suspecting something." Gamabunta said before looking back at Naruko. "Lets see what the little girl has." Gamabunta said making her crack her knuckles.

"Oh have I got a shock in store for you." Naruko said before she went through a few hand signs.

"Hmm?" Jiraiya said in curiosity before to his shock she suddenly used Wood style to restrain Gamabunta.

"WHAT THE!" Gamabunta said in shock as he was restrained big time.

"Thats not possible." Jiraiya said in shock before looking down at Naruko who grinned at them holding up a peace sign. 'Her records show that she had no talent or at least she had none since no teacher would teach her. And yet she's able to do Jutsu like this? I can only assume one possible cause for all this.' Jiraiya thought.

"Naruko. Did the nine tails give you that power of wood style?" Jiraiya asked.

"Actually yes along with a lot of other Jutsu. Plus she's working on a Dojutsu for me that will let me copy any Jutsu even bloodlines." Naruko said.

"So my suspicions were correct. Since you two seem to be getting along I can only guess someone forced the nine tails to attack 16 years ago." Jiraiya said since he remembered Kushina got along with the nine tails just fine.

"Yeah she can only remember someone with the Sharingan used her." Naruko said.

'I wonder how everyone else is doing?' Naruko thought in interest and a little lust.

In the Sand village

Karura the fourth Kazekage sighed in content as her daughter under her desk ate her out.

"Mmm. Thats a good girl Temari." Karura said in lust while she played with her hair.

Temari smiled as she licked her mother's pussy enjoying the sweet juices from where she came from.

Karura smiled before she pulled Temari up and kissed her.

"Let's take this back home." Karura said making Temari giggle before she got dressed and both walked back home.

Temari squealed as her mother threw her naked body on the bed before she stripped out of her own clothes before going in the closet and pulled out a strap on.

"Now which hole should I fill?" Karura asked standing over her with a lustful smile on her face.

"My ass needs some love." Temari said spreading her legs with her legs over her shoulders.

"Good choice." Karura said before grabbing her legs pulling them over her shoulders before thrusting into her ass making Temari grunt out at first before groaning in bliss. "Mmm. I love this new body baby. I can't wait to see Naruko in the flesh. Hopefully she'll teach me that Futa Jutsu so I can use it on you myself." Karura said before she leaned down and started sucking on her breasts making Temari moan softly.

Karura could already imagine it now. Having her own cock to use on her daughter filling her with her own seed and impregnating her with her children. The thought made her so hot she started thrusting into Temari wildly making her gasp in bliss before suddenly Temari came hard making Karura smile before kissing her daughter who kissed her back.

"Now then lets get to your training. I want to show that sexist Hokage what Sand women are made of." Karura said making Temari smirk.

Back in the leaf village

"WHOA!" Naruko yelled as Jiraiya having summoned a large number of toads to fight her tried to smash her as she ran away.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Come on Little girl! Your parents could last longer than this." Jiraiya yelled laughing his ass off.

"THIS FUCKING SUCKS!" Naruko yelled. She wasn't allowed to use Jutsu. No she had to rely on her own strength without Chakra. This was his way of testing her endurance.

"Come on! You want to prove to my old teacher how much stronger you are don't you!" Jiraiya yelled making her growl at the mention of the old bastard.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT OLD MONKEY!" Naruko yelled making Jiraiya laugh even harder. He was enjoying this a little to much.

In the cloud village

The fifth Raikage Mabui smiled as Karui and Samui danced for her in nothing but their birthday suits while Ran underneath her licked her pussy.

"Mmm. You girls are so sexy." Mabui moaned out while pushing Ran deeper into her pussy.

Samui and Karui giggled at their leader before Karui placed her hands on Samui's larger breasts.

"Hmph. Just wait my lady. Soon I'll have tits just as big as Samui. Maybe more." Karui said before sucking on her tits making Samui moan and giggle before she placed her hands on her chocolate ass.

"I don't know about that but I think this will get an upgrade." Samui said making Karui giggle before they both kissed each other.

"Personally I love you all the way you are. But I wouldn't mind seeing some improvements." Mabui said before gasping as she came in Ran's mouth who gulped down every drop.

Back in the Leaf village

"THIS IS HOURSE SHIT!" Naruko yelled as she was still avoiding getting smashed by the Giant freaking toads.

"Whats the matter little girl? Giving up already? I thought you wanted to put my Sensei down?" Jiraiya mocked in amusement making her growl.

"I HATE YOU! YOU STUPID OLD MONKEY! I HOPE KONI NEVER TAKES AFTER YOU FUCK FACE!" Naruko yelled making Jiraiya burst out laughing.

In the mist village

Mei the Fifth Mizukage sighed in content as She and Ruka sat in her large bed in the nude having Ruka lay on her left breast.

"So tell me Ruka. How powerful is this Naruko?" Mei asked her little student who snuggled closer into her flesh pillows.

"Mmm. She's amazing My lady." Ruka said kissing the naked flesh making Mei giggle. Ruka had informed her mistress about Naruko's destiny and her plans and needless to say Mei was all for it. Killing the sexist Hokage and possible killing Orochimaru who had no doubt kidnapped many of her ninja for his twisted and sick experiments was to good an opurtunity to pass up.

"I see. I hope she performs well." Mei said pulling her into a kiss making her moan before snuggling further into her breasts.

Back in the Leaf

"FUCK! YOU! MONKEY!" Naruko yelled as she was nearly smashed.

"Oh this reminds me of the time Tsunade chased Kushina around the village for drinking her limited edition Sake. Boy was so pissed off. It was almost as bad as the time she caught me peeping on her at the hot springs. Boy did she beat me real good that time." Jiraiya thought with a laugh before a timer went off.

"FINALLY!" Naruko yelled before using Woodstyle to contain the toads. "I FUCKING HATE YOU GUYS!" Naruko yelled making them sweet drop while Jiraiya laughed before she suddenly collapsed from exhaustion.

"Heh. I was wondering when she'd run out of gas." Jiraiya said before picking her up. "Oh well. We'll continue this tomorrow." Jiraiya said taking her home.

 **Authors Note: Hmm. I'd say this chapter was both hot and funny. Wouldn't you guys agree. Now Next Chapter will have some serious hotness. This was just a small teaser. Also for the fight against Sasuke. I have something really brutal in mind. And embarrassing for him. So stay tuned.** **Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW FOR THE HOTNESS OF NEXT CHAPTER!**


	12. The Finals part 1

Chapter 12 The finals part 1

The day for the finals had come. Various ninja, Nobles and kage had arrived at the stadium to watch the remaining Genin fight for the promotion they deserved...Well the women did the one with duck ass hair doesn't.

'Hmph. I still can't believe Jiraiya had the nerve to blackmail me into making sure the nobles and other important Ninja judged these little girls fairly. Unacceptable. My only hope now is for Sasuke to save all his strength and beat Naruko within an inch of her life or kill her. I don't care if she's Minato's Legacy. Only a man can become this powerful. Like the legendary sage of six paths.' Hiruzen thought. Not knowing the sage of six paths was weak in comparison to his mother Kaguya who Naruko would soon bring back to life

Now down below.

Naruko and the others including Sasuke who as usual looked arrogant as usual. He had been trained by Kakashi, Guy and Asuma in order to come out of this on top.

Of course though he would have to actually win the exam in order for that to happen and Naruko had some rather sadistic plans for the little Uchiha.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at Naruko before the other Kage arrived.

The Fourth Kazekage Karura in her traditional robes with the every present kind smile on her beautiful face.

Fifth Raikage Mabui with a sweet smile on her face that made men and women drool in lust for her.

Fifth Mizukage Lady Mei with her ever long beautiful hair behind her with her usual smile that sent men and women into a sexual frenzy.

And last but Not least the Fourth Tsuchikage Aika Kuro's mother. (Remember picture her as the Iwa Kunochi from Episode 190 of Naruto Shippuden)

'What! Women as village leaders! Impossible! NO! There villages must be weak if they allow women to be their Kages. Wait this is perfect! If the other nations are this weak I can invade them! Capture their lands and women as slaves and rule the ninja lands like the god I am! ITS PERFECT!' Hiruzen thought already making plans.

'So this is the sexist monkey who my little angel told me about. Hmph! I can't wait to see Naruko kill him.' Karura thought as did the other female leaders before they all sat down.

"Now then before we begin I want everyone to look at the match ups so you can remember your opponents." The proctor said as the screen above the stadium lit up and Naruko deciding to be funny used a lightning style Jutsu.

Naruko vs Shizuka

Ino vs Sakura

Hinata vs Samui

Sasuke vs his inferiority complex

Kin vs Sari

Haku vs temari

Kurotsuchi vs fu

Suzumebachi vs Ruka

"WHAT THE!" Sasuke yelled in shock while everyone else laughed at Sasuke.

"HA! Looks like even the board hates your sorry ass!" Naruko said between laughs while Sasuke growled as did Hiruzen.

"Now then everyone but Naruko and Shizuka leave the field." The proctor said making them all leave.

"I've been looking forward to this." Naruko said cracking her neck and knuckles.

"So have I." Shizuka said before they charged at each other. Naruko gave Shizuka a powerful uppercut sending her in the air before Naruko dashed up and kicked her back down before throwing Shuriken at her which in the process cut her clothes a little.

"Why do I get the feeling your not trying to fight me the conventional way?" Shizuka asked a little amused.

"Oh your right I'm not. I have other plans." Naruko said before going through hand signs. "FIRE STYLE! LIGHT FIRE JUTSU!" Naruko yelled as a stream of fire engulfed the arena before a heavy mist appeared due to Naruko casting a small water Jutsu. Even the proctor had to jump away to see the field.

Shizuka looked around before feeling a breeze around her body making her look down and widened her eyes seeing she was butt naked before a pair of hands grabbed her breasts and played with them making Shizuka moan.

"Does this feel good Shizuka?" Naruko asked behind her while licking her neck.

"If you just wanted to play with me you could have just taken me to a hotel." Shizuka said through her moans that were muted thanks to another Jutsu Naruko used. No one could see or hear anything in the arena right now.

"Play with you? What makes you think this is a one time deal. I have set my eyes on you since the moment you arrived in my village. I want you as one of my girls. To kiss to touch and to fuck you whenever I want. I hear your village allows marriages through battle. I intend to win so you'll be mine." Naruko said before she turned her around letting her see her own naked body making Shizuka gulp in excitement.

Naruko smiled at her before she pulled her into a kiss making Shizuka moan out in bliss before Naruko created a clone and both did their famous jutsu and Shizuka gasped in surprise before two cocks appeared above their pussies.

"Oh my." Shizuka said in surprise before Naruko picked her up and wrapped her legs around her waist before tilting her backwards so her clone's cock was in her face making Shizuka lick her lips before both plunged into her holes making Shizuka moan as she was double fucked by her soon to be lover.

Naruko sighed in bliss as Shizuka's pussy was extremely tight even for a virgin.

The clone placed her hands on her large breasts making Shizuka moan in bliss as both speed up inside her holes.

'Oh my god. If I had known this would happen in the finals I would have just admitted defeat and let her fuck me in a more private setting or at least with a decent audience.' Shizuka thought in ecstasy as Naruko made love to her.

Naruko sighed in bliss as she held Shizuka's butt in the air before she yelped in excitement feeling her climax approaching making her thrust faster and harder into Shizuka who moaned and gasped in bliss before Naruko exploded inside her making Shizuka moan in bliss as she felt her seed inside her womb and swallowed her load before pulling her out with a pop.

"Yummy." Shizuka said before groaning as her body started to change.

"Now for the fun part." Naruko said as Shizuka's breasts started to expand from DD to F cups her ass expanded and her Chakra network increased. Shizuka slowly sat up with a groan before looking at her new body and smirked at Naruko.

"Mmm. I can already see the advantages with this new body." Shizuka said before she passed out from exhaustion.

"Huh. I guess I took more out of her than I thought. Oh well." Naruko said casting a Jutsu to make it look like she was dressed along with Shizuka before the mist vanished leaving Naruko over the knocked out Shizuka.

"Winner is Naruko." The proctor said making the women in the crowd cheer while the men like Hiruzen growled in rage.

'Stupid bitch!' Hiruzen thought in anger.

"Oh my. Looks like Naruko is full of surprises." Karura said giggling.

'Just shut up you whore.' Hiruzen thought.

Naruko took Shizuka up to the medical room while Ino and Sakura began their match.

"I've been waiting for this." Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

"So have I." Ino said before the match started and Ino and Sakura started off by throwing large purple smoke bombs forcing the proctor to retreat.

"Ok thats it. Anko you take over would ya?" The proctor said making Anko smirk.

"If he knew exactly what was happening he would be staying with the biggest nosebleed of all time." Anko said.

"What are you talking about? What are they doing?" Kurenai asked her old friend making her smirk before whispering into her ear making her blush bright red.

"ANKO!" Kurenai yelled in shock before she took off.

Meanwhile in the stands a few people with cloaks over they're heads watched the matches with interest. Though they were mostly keeping an eye on Naruko.

"So thats her? Thats Kaguya's heir?" A female voice asked her partner.

"So it would seem. The stories were true. Her power is off the charts. Should we speak to her now?" The second woman asked.

"No. Not yet. We wait till the time is right. For now we continue to observe and report back to the others." The first woman said making the other nod.

Inside the smoke Ino and Sakura's clothes vanished having never been on in the first place.

"So shall we?" Ino asked before pulling out a dildo out from thin air making Sakura smirk before both charged at each other and started kissing each other furiously.

"This is going to be fun." Sakura said before both inserted the dildo into each other making each other moan.

Ino and Sakura both moved in synch with each other having the dildo push into each other. Ino then switched positions and both were in the scissors position thrusting the dildo further into one another.

"Mmm." Sakura said in bliss before Ino leaned down and kissed her making her moan as their tongues battled for dominance.

"Now this is really hot." Anko said in the nude on the ground playing with herself with a smirk on her face.

Ino and Sakura were still using the dildo to fuck each other before they both gasped as their orgasm approached at the same time before they both gasped as they came hard but still had enough energy to fuck one another.

Sakura then suddenly pushed Ino down.

"What are you gonna do to little innocent me?" Ino asked seductively. This of course added to her sex appeal making Sakura grin before she went through a familiar set of hand signs.

"Something I wanted to do since I learned this Jutsu." Sakura said before a large cock appeared above her sex.

"Huh? Since when did you learn that?" Ino asked a little jealous making Sakura giggle before pushing her into her breasts making Ino smile before sucking on them.

"The thing about being the third women in charge of the harem is you get a lot of perks like shared Jutsu and knowledge. Such as this." Sakura said before forcing her on her hands and knees making Ino giggle before wagging her ass at her soon to be dominator.

"Well, come on forehead. Doesn't this ass look good enough for you?" Ino asked spanking herself. Sakura just smirked before grabbing her butt cheeks and shoved herself into Ino's asshole making her gasp in surprise since she was sure she would go for her pussy.

"I asked Naruko if I could take your ass virginity. She's ok with it now. Stay still and let me fuck you like a good sex toy." Sakura said thrusting into her ass making Ino moan as Sakura fucked her ass without mercy.

"Mind if I join in?" Anko asked sitting in front of Ino making her smile before pulling her waist closer and started licking her sex making Anko moan a lot before she started playing with her breasts.

"Now I see why Naruko loves this Jutsu! It feels so good!" Sakura yelled thrusting into Ino with great speed making Ino cry out in bliss. She could scream so loud that the whole world would hear here and no one could hear her since there was a mute jutsu in place to prevent anyone from hearing them.

Ino moaned in bliss as Sakura fucked her in the ass while eating out Anko.

Soon enough Sakura felt her first climax with her cock approaching and speed up inside Ino before sighing in ecstasy as she exploded inside her making Ino's eyes roll into the back of her head before passing out.

"Mmm. Now that was perfect. I wonder if Naruko would let me use this on her?" Sakura wondered.

Soon enough the smoke cleared out before Sakura and Ino appeared fully clothed with the former knocked out.

"Winner is Sakura!" Anko said getting various cheers from the women.

Next fight would be Samui vs Hinata.

Next Time

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait. I've had a serious case of writers block. Anyway Next Chapter will have some more hot battles between the girls. What's going to happen to Sasuke when Naruko faces him? You'll all find out soon enough^^. Anyway I am going to try and update some of my other stories since you guys constantly keep begging me to. I keep telling you guys I have to get into the story. But lately I have been reading my stories and some of them are in need of an update. Which ones? You'll just have to find out. I see now I have way to many stories so I need to complete some before making new ones. And soon I'll have a full week off to update as many as possible. Now Read, REVIEW, Fav and Follow. REVIEW FOR THE HOTNESS AND THE PUNISHMENT THE IDIOTS DESERVE!**


	13. The Finals part 2

Chapter 13 The finals part 2

The match between Hinata and Samui was about to begin.

"Hmm. This is going to be fun." Hinata said making Samui grin.

"Oh indeed it will." Samui said before Anko started the match and immidielty both threw smoke bombs at each other covering the field in purple smoke.

"Hmm. Again? What are they up to?" Hiruzen thought not understanding why they were throwing smoke bombs at one another each and every time.

Hinata and Samui were both naked in seconds since they never bothered to where clothes thanks to the Jutsu Naruko gave them.

"Now then." Samui said Charging at Hinata and once she reached her she started sucking on her equally large breasts making Hinata gasp in surprise before groaning as she held Samui's head close to her breasts while playing with her hair.

"Mmm. Lower." Hinata said making Samui giggle before kissing her way down Hinata's toned stomach making her giggle before Samui reached her sweet juicy pussy that was already wet.

"Cool." Samui said before she started gently kissing her pussy making Hinata moan before grabbing her breasts and started playing with them. Samui placed her hands on her butt cheeks playing with her back end flesh enjoying the soft feeling she felt from it.

Hinata moaned before she yelped in surprise as Samui started spanking her butt with one hand while the other moved into her ass.

"Samui." Hinata moaned out in bliss before grabbing her head and started to push her in deeper making Samui giggle as her tongue reached farther than before.

"I see why your one of her favorites. You taste like Cinnamon." Samui said in lust before she started sucking on her pussy making Hinata gasp in surprise feeling her orgasm approaching fast.

"Samui." Hinata whimpered out making Samui smirk before placing her mouth on her pussy sucking even harder making Hinata cry out in pleasure as she came hard sending a stream of her nectar into Samui's mouth making her moan in bliss as she tasted and swallowed every drop she let out down her throat before pulling back.

"Mmm. Delicious." Samui said before yelping as Samui was forced on her back before Hinata summoned a strap on in her hands before putting it on.

"Now it's my turn. And I'm going to enjoy making you mine." Hinata said in a dominant voice making Samui shudder in anticipation. Hinate grabbed her hips from below before thrusting into her sex making Samui moan before Hinata started adding Chakra to the toy making Samui gasp in surprise as her entire body felt like it was being electrified.

"What? What is this?" Samui asked in shock and bliss.

"Notice it?" Hinata asked teasingly while playing with her butt. "It's a special kind of toy I asked Naruko to make for our match. This toy will be sending a current of electricity through your body. Activating certain pleasure points in the body like my gentle fist style with Chakra points. Once all of them are activated you'll be in so much pleasure your entire body will shut down to recover. But the Orgasm on the other hand will send you into oblivion." Hinata said before pulling her up to kiss her making Samui moan.

"You evil little bitch." Samui said in bliss as their large breasts smothered against each other.

"Why thank you. Also Naruko said If I win I can do whatever I want to you for a month. So be prepared to be a naughty little slut." Hinata said thrusting faster into Samui making her moan in bliss.

Hinata of course had many plans for Samui. A little bit of payback to her village for the action the Fourth Raikage did to her by trying to abduct her 13 years ago. This of course costed her the life of her dear uncle who had always encouraged her to follow her dreams.

Samui mooned as Hinata thrusted into her wildly feeling her pleasure points beginning to activate.

'This feels amazing. Not as good as with Naruko but still amazing. I hope the end result is as good as she says.' Samui thought before gasping feeling all her pleasure points activating before her orgasm started to approach.

"Hinata. I can feel it." Samui warned her making her smirk before kissing her.

"Good. Now let it out my little slut." Hinata said giving one final thrust and Samui cried out in bliss as she came so hard her walls squeezed the toy so tight it broke off inside her before a fountain of her juices rushed out covering Hinata from head to toy making her smirk before licking up every drop.

"Wow. That was impressive." Hinata said before Samui passed out with a fucked silly expression on her face.

Soon the smoke cleared and Hinata stood over Samui both were dressed.

"Winner is Hinata." Anko said getting various women to cheer again. Hinata picked up Samui before carrying her away.

Now Kin and Sari entered the arena.

"Please tell me none of you are going to use Smoke bombs?" Anko asked a little tired of that.

"Nope." Kin said grabbing a set of senbon with bells on them.

"Not my style." Sari said.

"Begin." Anko said and Immediately Kin threw her Senbon and Sari quickly dodged them.

(Insert Delfino Plaza from Super Mario sunshine)

"Don't tell me you're going to use the old bells and no bells trick are you?" Sari asked amused before one of the bells began to ring making her raise an eyebrow before she started feeling funny.

"Not even close. I hope you don't mind showing off your body." Kin said as the bells started doing their job.

Sari figured out what she was doing and while she cursed herself for falling prey to such a cheep trick she was excited nonetheless.

"You clever little bitch." Sari said before she started dancing.

"Huh?" Hiruzen said in confusion while Karura giggled. "What? What is she doing?" Hiruzen asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She's using her bells to control her like a puppet." Karura said making him blink before looking back at the field.

Sari continued to dance till she began to take off her clothes starting with her shirt making many of the men whistle in appreciation while the Women glared at the men and smacked them around.

Soon Sari took off her pants leaving her in a pink bra and pink thong with a heart in the center making many of the men have a nosebleed while the women started hitting the men for being perverts.

"Oooh. I like this." Kin said feeling a little hot before she continued to use her bells to make Sari do whatever she wanted to do.

Sari soon took off her bra before jiggling her breasts in the air making many man fall back from nose bleeds before she bends down to remove her thong leaving her butt naked which sent every men flying through nose bleed.

"Uh. Perhaps we should stop this since this isn't exactly fighting." Hiruzen said.

"Nonsense. A body can be used as a weapon for seduction." Karura said eying Sari's naked body. She had seen it plenty of times. Being the leader of the sand village had it's perks.

Kin smirked seeing Sari in the nude.

"Nice." Kin said licking her lips. before one of the strings snapped making her eyes widen as Sari was now free from her control.

"Finally." Sari said before breathing out her purple mist. But this time it wasn't poison. Kin coughed for a second before looking down to see her clothes dissolve.

"Well, thats new." Kin said in surprise.

"You don't think I can't use my bloodline for just battle did you? I can use my mist in almost anyway I want. I just have to add the right amount of Chakra and give it commands through my mind." Sari said before both charged at each other. Before long Kin was the victor having used special Senbon with knock out drugs added to them she took Sari down.

(End song here)

"Winner is Kin." Anko said getting various cheers from the women making Kin smirk before picking up Sari not even caring about being naked right now.

"Well, that was...Unusual." Hiruzen said while Karura and the other Kage giggled. "What? What is so funny?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm surprised you would say that. In this world anything can happen. People have to worry less about their appearance and more about performance. That goes without saying. After all if you worry about your appearance clothed or not you might end up dead." Karura said.

"She's not wrong." Mabui said.

"Mmhmm." Aika said.

"Yes." Mei said smiling.

'Hmm. These matches are taking to long. Perhaps I should change things up after the second round.' Hiruzen thought.

During the next few rounds they were rather short.

Temair won her match with ease as she and Haku actually fought against one another rather than make making it a sex battle unlike the others.

Fu won her match against Kuro due to her connection to Nanabi and using her mist to blind her before knocking her out with ease with a grin as she sat on her downed opponent.

And then Suzumebachi had to surrender to Ruka since her bees were no match against her lava style and didn't want to lose her hive.

'Now than It is time to put Naruko in her place.' Hiruzen thought giving a note to his body guard before she delivered it to Anko who blinked while inwardly grinning.

"Theres been a slight change in plans. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruko Uzumaki will be fighting now instead of the finals." Anko called out getting confused looks from the crowd.

'That idiot. I told him not to try and screw over Naruko and the others but he refuses to listen. Oh well. Not like it will make a difference since I'm sure Naruko has some plans for the little dumbass.' Jiraiya thought with a grin.

"Perfect." Sasuke said grinning like a mad man before both of them jumped down below and the men were cheering for Sasuke like mad.

"Heres the match up again." Anko said as the board lit up and Naruko grinned as she did the same thing as before.

Sasuke vs his fan boys (Another idea from my good buddy Reaper4991)

"WHAT!" Sasuke roared in outrage before everyone in the stadium roared in laughter.

"Oh my. I didn't know you swung that way Sasuke." Naruko said mockingly making him seethe in rage.

"FIRE STYLE! FIRE BALL JUTSU!" Sasuke yelled in rage as a stream of fire erupted from Sasuke mouth going for the kill before a wall of wood appeared in front of her.

"What! But thats!" Hiruzen said in shock before the wood wall vanished back into the ground while Sasuke looked completely shocked knowing that Jutsu.

"That was..." Sasuke tried to say.

"Wood style. You know it's funny really. Those who are looked down the most are usually the strongest when they have someone teaching them. I know wood style and every Element style Jutsu. I even have my own bloodline that surpassed the Sharingan a hundred times over." Naruko said before her eyes turned completely white. "I call it the copy eye. Capable of copying every Jutsu even your Sharingan. All your strengths none of your weaknesses." Naruko said smugly making him seethe in rage.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke yelled before charging at her with a certain lightning Jutsu.

"Kakashi! You taught him the Chidori?" Kurenai asked in shock while he just eye smiled.

"Well, I did say he would beat her to a bloody pulp. Wood style or bloodline or not she'll lose or better yet die." Kakashi said in pride.

Sasuke charged at Naruko with the intent to kill her for mocking him but his Jutsu soon faded like it was absorbed away.

"What the!" Sasuke said before he was suddenly lifted into the air by a pair of vines that held him upside down.

"Nice try dumbass. Now then. Time for some humiliation." Naruko said cracking her knuckles.

Hiruzen was about to stop the match but remembered Jiraiya's warning and growled silently.

"This should be interesting. It's about time this little brat learned his place." Mei said making Hiruzen glare at her.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Sasuke demanded making her giggle before taking out a rusty Kunai.

"Well first I'm going to cut off what makes you a man." Naruko said making his eyes widen in horror before she suddenly ripped his pants and boxers off only for her to blink before she started giggling silently before bursting out in a fit of laughter seeing his very tiny little dick.

"OH MY GOD!" Naruko yelled seeing his micro Penis while the others looked on in shock and bursted out laughing at the so called elite Uchiha having such a small piece of equipment. Kakashi just looked on in horror seeing his prized student was lacking in what every man needed to be a man.

"Wow Kakashi. I guess you were trying to help him compensate for something he didn't have." Kurenai said between giggles.

"SO UNYOUTHFUL!" Gia yelled into the air.

"Uh, I'm at a loss." Asuma said.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" Sasuke yelled but that just made them laugh even harder.

"And here I thought I was going to have to cut something off. But it seems that I don't have to since theres nothing real there to cut off." Naruko said laughing her ass off as she poked the very small male sex.

"SHUT UP YOU BLONDE BITCH! I AM AN UCHIHA! YOU WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!" Sasuke yelled despite the situation before the vines shifted him around making him lay flat in the air.

"No, But I will do something to you." Naruko said before she pulled out a large dildo like bat out from thin air making him widen his eyes in horror. (Anyone play saints row the third. Cause thats exactly where I got this from)

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Sasuke yelled in horror before she aimed it at his anus.

"Oh but I would. Unless of course you admit your no god and just a little boy who's got no chance as a ninja unlike us women." Naruko said getting various nods from the women and some men who knew they were outclassed.

"NEVER! I AM AN UCHIHA GOD! STRONGER THAN ITACHI! STRONGER THAN MADARA UCHIHA! I AM THE GOD OF THE WOLRD! I WILL RULE THIS WORLD WITH AN IRON FIST! EVERY WOMAN IS MY SLAVE TO BARE ME STRONG SONS! I...AHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled as Naruko started pressing the large pink dildo into his ass. "STOP! I AM YOUR GOD! I DEMAND YOU STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Sasuke yelled.

"Your no god. But I know a Goddess who would just love to see you die. But not today. Besides your to weak to kill right now. Come back in a century and try again." Naruko said before shoving the dildo in all the way making Sasuke scream as his ass was violated by Naruko who pulled it out then shoved it back in making Sasuke scream like a little bitch.

"AH! AH! AH! AHHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled in horror as he was violated.

"Oh come on Sasuke. I thought you'd enjoy this. I hear you run away from your fan girls when you had them but never from your fan boys." Naruko said getting everyone to burst out laughing.

"STOP PLEASE!" Sasuke begged in a whimpering voice.

"NOPE! This is for every arrogant thing you've done. Every act of cruelty you've done. Every time you looked down on everyone just because of your clan. Every time you opened that little mouth of yours! YOU ARE NOTHING!" Naruko yelled before giving one final push making Sasuke scream so loudly it echoed through out the village making many women grin at the Uchiha's suffering while the men felt horrified by this.

Meanwhile

Kaguya who was watching this from her prison smiled at her successors work.

"Well done Naruko." Kaguya said giggling before noticing certain people in cloaks in the stadium making her grin. "So my followers have finally found my heir. They will make sure she only gets stronger from here." Kaguya said licking her lips at the thought of an even stronger Naruko. "Perhaps its time I greeted Naruko...Personally." Kaguya said making plans.

Back in the arena

Sasuke was whimpering like a wounded puppy as his ass hanging in the air was completely ruined by Naruko and her dildo of doom as he called it.

"Now Sasuke have we learned our lesson?" Naruko asked sweetly making him shudder in fear but his idiotic side.

"YOU ARE A STRAIGHT UP UGLY BITCH!" Sasuke said making her eyes narrow dangerously.

"Oh fucking hell." Sakura said in disbelief that he would even say that after the hell she gave him.

"Oh dear." Temari said.

"WHAT! DID! YOU! JUST! SAY!" Naruko said slowly making every man whimper in fear even the old soon to be dead bastard Hiruzen.

"YOU ARE AN UGLY BITCH! ALL YOUR KIND ARE UGLY AND DISGUSTING TRASH!" Sasuke yelled before the Dildo in hang got much larger making him whimper in fear.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke yelled before he ran off in fear!

"FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK! YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!" Naruko yelled before he toy vanished and suddenly small explosions occurred throughout the village making Naruko grin.

"So the time has finally come. Get ready old man cause your gonna die today and no one will care." Naruko said licking her lips.

 **Authors Note: I'm still laughing at this whole thing. Skipping the other matches that would have been hot was well worth it in my mind. Sasuke is a loser now. His reputation is shot all the way to hell. I wonder what his mother will think. Oh wait I already know.** **Anyway next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for. The Death of the old bastard. Hey that sounds like a good chapter title. Anyway you know the drill. Read, REVIEW, Fav and Follow, REVIEW FOR THE DEATH OF THE OLD BASTARD! Also if you guys have any suggestions for the harem don't feel afraid to tell me since I'm still finding good shows to add to the list. See ya. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY!**


	14. Death of the old Bastard

Chapter 14 Death of the old bastard

The leaf village was under attack by Orochimaru.

Of course Nauko and her group were fully prepared for this after the information Kin gave them.

Hiruzen was Completely shocked and surprised by this attack never once thinking his former student would have the nerve to attack the leaf village so suddenly. But than again being denied the title of the fourth Hokage he shouldn't have been surprised.

"It's been a long time sensei." Orochimaru said as he appeared before the five Kage.

"Orochimaru." Hiruzen said glaring at his once former prized student. "You have some nerve attacking the leaf village like this." Hiruzen said.

"Oh? You make it sound like you actually care. Don't forget sensei I know you more than anyone. I know you purposely let the knowledge of the identity of the nine tailed brat out so she could suffer. I know what you did to Tsunade's former lover Dan and her little brother. You Sensei claim to be the savior of this village but in truth you only care about power and fame." Orochimaru said making the other Kage glare at him.

"What did you do?" Karura asked in suspicion.

"Silence woman. I am the Third Hokage. My will lead this world to...ARGH!" Hiruzen yelled as he was suddenly stabbed in the back by someone making him turn around and widened his eyes in shock seeing Naruko of all people with a rusty Kunai in hand stabbing him in the back.

"Surprised old man?" Naruko asked in joy of finally getting payback.

"Naruko! What do you think you're doing! I am your Hokage! Stop this at once!" Hiruzen yelled in rage.

"No. I want to know exactly what Orochimaru was talking about." Naruko said before her eyes turned into her copy eyes. "I only told Sasuke half about what these eyes can do. I can do anything. Like look into your very memories. Now lets see what you're hiding from me." Naruko said making his eyes widen in horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hiruzen yelled into the sky and his scream echoed throughout the village more than Sasuke did when he was so horrible violated.

Inside memories

"Hmm." Naruko said as she entered the old bastards memories. Small little orbs appeared before her. "Now lets see here." Naruko said before looking at a memory when he was younger.

"You want me to do what?" A mercenary Ninja asked The third.

"I want you to assassinate the grandson of the First Hokage. I hope in turn this will convince my female student Tsuande to leave the program. Only a man should be a ninja." Hiruzen said.

"Uh ok? Normally I don't tell my clients what they should do but don't you think assassinating the grandson of the first Hokage. I mean he might have..." The mercenary tried to say.

"Silence. I decide who is useful and those who are not and Tsunade is a pain in my ass. Now go." Hiruzen said making him nod before leaving and the memory ended.

"Hmph. Can't say I'm surprised. I wonder what forced him to retire if he loved this power of being the Hokage?" Naruko asked before looking at another memory.

"Kill this Dan person?" A Root member of Danzo's personal ninja asked.

"Yes. Dan is pushing for this medical corps group which could prevent much unwanted death. But he has grown close to my former student Tsunade. I still want her out of the program. I thought that with the death of her brother she would leave but I was wrong. So maybe this time she will." Hiruzen said making him nod before leaving.

"Great. No wonder Tsunade left the village." Naruko said before looking into another memory. Now this one really pissed her off. The old monkey had apparently lied to Jiraiya and had seen to the destruction of a small village with only women killing them all including children. "So thats what he was talking about. Oh I am going to ruin his reputation with this." Naruko said giggling before another orb appeared before her.

"I see were on the same page Hiruzen. Keeping the girl's mother away and locked up will certainly help us along the way of molding her into the perfect weapon." Danzo said standing of the unconscious form of Kushina Uzumaki Naruko's mother.

"No we will not. I just want that girl to suffer." Hiruzen said making him sigh.

"You still don't believe women should be ninja do you?" Danzo asked.

"Women have no business in being ninja. They are objects and nothing more." Hiruzen said making him shake his head.

"You are truly caught in the past Hiruzen. Those days are long since over. These days it's all about power. I don't care if it's from a man or a woman. Just so long as they can perform perfectly." Danzo said before leaving making Hiruzen scoff at the thought.

"FUCKING BASTARD!" Naruko yelled in rage before absorbing all his other memories.

Back in the real world

Hiruzen gasped as he was free from Naruko who had the most enraged look he had ever seen on her face.

"YOU!" Naruko yelled in rage before she used her wood style to impale the old monkey in his legs and arms making him scream in pain.

"Well, now this interesting." Orochimaru said enjoying the show.

"You took my mother away from me? For what? What the hell did women ever do to you!" Naruko demanded to know.

"Nothing. But you need to learn your place which is under the rule of man." Hiruzen said spitting at her making her growl before grabbing him by the neck before she slowly started to transfer deadly and poisonous Chakra into his body making him groan in pain.

"You sound just like Kaguya's sons. You want to know something old man. Women are actually stronger then men. Lady Kaguya is proof enough of that before she was betrayed by her own sons. But before she was imprisoned by her sons she foresaw someone who would free her. So she created the nine tailed beasts knowing one of them would be sealed inside her to help set her free and guide her." Naruko said making him look confused even as his body slowly began to decay which was extremely painful before his eyes widened in horror.

"You...Mean?" Hiruzen tried to ask but couldn't.

"Thats right. I am Kaguya's heir to her will and power. I will bring her back to this universe and she will eradicate every single man like you! Thankfully not every single man is like the idiot you are. Jiraiya and the old bridge builder are proof enough of that." Naruko said as his body stopped decaying.

"YOU WILL NEVER SUCCEED! EVERY MAN IN THE UNIVERSE WILL UNITE TO DEFEAT YOUR PATHETIC RULE!" Hiruzen yelled.

"Maybe...But they will all fail. All I need is the Chakra of each tailed beast before I bring her back. I already have the nine tails. I already know where the others are. I just need the statue. Thankfully someone already has it so getting the Rinnigan isn't a problem for me." Naruko said before his decaying state continued.

"NOOOOO!" Hiruzen yelled as his body fully decayed before Naruko casted a Jutsu and his body came back together. "What?" Hiruzen yelled.

"Oh I'm not done with you yet old man. I'll keep torturing you till I get bored." Naruko said as he vanished into a little pocket dimension she made.

"Well, Done. Naruko. Considering you made Sensei suffer greatly. I'll leave the leaf village be...For now. However there is something you should know. I know who has the Gedo statue." Orochimaru said surprising them all.

"How do you know? And why are you telling us this?" Naruko asked making him chuckle.

"Despite my reputation I do love seeing cause and effect. Yes, Mankind has certainly become...Arrogant over the years. I believe a change is in order. Plus I'm rather interested to see how powerful you can become." Orochimaru said.

"I guess that makes sense. Now who has the statue?" Naruko asked.

"A man named Pain. He runs a certain organization called the Akatsuki. Their goal is to capture the tailed beasts for their power and make weapons of mass destruction." Orochimaru said.

"Figures. What do you want in return for all this?" Naruko asked making him chuckle.

"Well I do suppose if you don't mind. The last male of the Uchiha clan. After all he's useless to the village but I do have a Jutsu that could make good use of his eyes." Orochimaru said.

"Deal. Anything to get him out of my hair." Naruko said making him snicker.

"Good. I will let you know when I need him. In the meantime I suggest you get rid of Danzo and Homura. They will be the biggest annoyance you have to face till you can find a new Hokage." Orochimaru said.

"I already did. Kin already told me about your plan. So I used it as an opportunity to get rid of them." Naruko said making him chuckle.

"Very good." Orochimaru said before vanishing.

"Do you think we can actually trust him?" Karura asked.

"Our interests align for now so yes." Naruko said.

Later

The whole village was gathered around the memorial of the Hokage. Many were mourning for the loss of the old bastard before Naruko had showed them evidence of the old bastards secrets. This of course ruined his reputation for the rest of time as the village would remember him now as he truly was. A heartless bastard who had no kindness to anyone especially women.

Of course there were still others who didn't believe her like Kakshi, Guy and Asuma. But they were ignored for obvious reasons.

Hiruzen was held in the air by chains in the pocket dimension before Naruko appeared making him growl.

"You little brat. You will never win do you hear me!" Hiruzen yelled trying to get free but couldn't.

"Oh really?" Naruko asked before summoning a certain pink toy in hand making him pale.

"NO! NO! NOOOO!" Hiruzen yelled in horror as she went behind him.

"I am going to enjoy his greatly. And my Mother will enjoy it more once I find Tsunade to wake her up from her drug induced Coma." Naruko said before shoving the dildo bat into his anus making him cry out in pain and horror.

"FATHER OF SHINOBI! HELP!" Hiruzen yelled in horror.

Meanwhile outside the village

Two figures stood up on top of the wall wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"It survived with barley any losses. I guess Orochimaru was only here to kill the Third." A tall figure said.

"Not long ago he was at the height of his glory. Now he's reputation is ruined for good." The shorter figure said.

"Don't tell me you fell sorry for the old man." The taller figure said.

"No." The shorter Figure said before moving his head up showing a fully matured set of Sharingan eyes.

In the distance A woman dressed in a black cloak with red clouds on it walked towards the village.

"So now that I know who Kaguya's heir is. I just need to speak with her so I can better understand her destiny.

 **Authors Note: Holy shit I keep getting Writers block. Well at least tomorrow is finally friday so I can have a weekend off without distractions. Also I will be moving next week so theres a chance I might not be able to update for a time just letting you know. Anyway next chapter the search for Tsunade begins and we see a certain blue haired woman have some private time with Naruko. Tell me what you think of The Old bastards torture scene. I think it went pretty good. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS!**


	15. The followers of Kaguya

Chapter 15 The followers of Kaguya

Naruko sighed happily as she sat on the head of her father on the Hokage monument.

It's been three days since the end of Orochimaru's invasion. Three days since she captured the old bastard who made her life a living hell and exposed his secrets.

"Well, aren't you just comfy." Kurnai said above her making her blink before looking at her.

"Since the old Monkey is no longer around I no longer need to worry about Men being idiots any more. And soon I'll Find Tsunade and who will take his place and kick out every single man." Naruko said making Kurenai giggle.

"I don't think thats exactly possible even if she does become Hokage." Kurenai said.

"Oh I got plans for that." Naruko said before standing up and jumped away.

Yes life was indeed good for Naruko now that the old monkey was out of the picture and used as a toy now.

Speaking of the old monkey.

Naruko opened her pocket dimension seeing Anko sadistically punishing the old bastard who kept calling her a whore which only made her grin before shoving certain larger pink toy inside his ass making him scream in horror.

"Oh I love this." Naruko said before a portal suddenly appeared before her and sucked her in. "WHOA!" Naruko yelled as she was sucked in.

Minutes later

Naruko soon woke up with a whine before she noticed she was completely naked in someones arms with a large robe over her.

"My, my." A seductive yet silky voice said making Naruko look up and widened her eyes seeing none other than Kaguya in all her powerful glory.

"Lady Kaguya?" Naruko asked in shock making her giggle.

"Calm yourself My sweet child. Theres is much to talk about and so little time." Kaguya said before carrying her to a pool of water before setting her inside.

"What is this place?" Naruko asked before she started moaning as her body started feeling great pleasure making Kaguya giggle at this.

"This pool will increase your Chakra a hundred times over." Kaguya said before stripping out of her robes and settled in the pool with her. "Now Naruko." Kaguya said pulling her closer and into her breasts. "I have brought you here for a reason. Both to see you with my own eyes and to show you the amount of followers that I have who will serve you." Kaguya said.

"Followers? I thought I was getting followers." Naruko said making her giggle before kissing her forehead.

"Naruko. You have so much to learn about my influence in the universe. Though I may be trapped in this prison my sons put me in. I can still cast on my will and creations on the world. Such as the nine tailed beasts like Kurama." Kaguya said before the pool began to shift into an image in front of them. "I have many followers all over the universe. Many of whom you will soon meet. In fact During your Chunin exams I noticed a large number of them watching your battles." Kaguya said showing hooded figures in the crowd during the finals.

"So why haven't they approached me yet?" Naruko asked.

"It was not yet time. Each of my followers is as powerful as the next and just as loyal. For instance." Kaguya said before the image in the pool changed showing a large castle like building with the name Fairy Tail. "This is a guild that secretly follows my will and some of them went to watch you in the finals. Unlike you though they don't use Chakra. No they use magic for many reasons." Kaguya said.

"I thought I sensed foreign power close by." Naruko said before the next image appeared showing a woman with red Hair green eyes and tanned skin.

"This woman is actually a creation of mine known as Wuya. She created mystical items known as the Shen Gong Wu. However A man known as Dashi managed to create a box powerful enough to contain her. Recently I managed to find others to free her and has resumed my will." Kaguya said before the next image appeared showing four continents outside the Ninja lands.

"Whats this?" Naruko asked.

"These are the four great nations of Water, Fire, Wind and Earth. A small creation of mine where people have the ability to manipulate the elements. And they have a guardian known as the Avatar. The latest one would be a woman named Korra." Kaguya said showing the image of a woman with brown skin brown hair and blue eyes.

"Wow." Naruko said already wanting to have her which made Kaguya giggle already seeing what she wanted.

"She is indeed beautiful." Kaguya said before the next image appeared with a woman with white skin white and black hair and white eyes. "This is Sindel. She is the queen of two merged realms known as Outworld and Edenia. She was once married to a mad man known as Shao Kahn but thanks to the efforts of her and a God known as Raiden who is also a follower of mine they were able to defeat him." Kaguya said.

"But...Isn't Raiden a man?" Naruko asked making her nod.

"He knows mankind is full of cruelty and violence. He believes with them gone the universe will be at peace. And thanks to his status as a god he won't be killed or imprisoned in the Infinite tsukuyomi. Rather he will only observe the world as a guardian. Almost every god knows of my prophecy and have simply accepted it knowing it is unavoidable now that you are here." Kaguya said.

"Ok." Naruko said as the next image appeared showing a woman with bright Red hair white skin and blue eyes. "This is Rias Gremory. She is actually a Devil who follows my will. She along with those who are both angels and Fallen Angels follow my will. Each of them are very gifted in many ways." Kaguya said before the images stopped.

"What about the others?" Naruko asked making her giggle.

"I believe you'll want to keep that a surprise for now. Besides our times up. I can only keep you here for a short time. But as you become more powerful it means you can stay longer. But before you go." Kaguya said before pulling her into a kiss making Naruko widen her eyes before they became half lidded as Kaguya transferred a large portion of power into her body before pulling away.

"I will see you soon Naruko." Kaguya said before pulling away as she opened a portal and sent her back home.

Minutes later

Naruko woke up on her bed completely naked but smiled as she felt all the power Kaguya gave her.

"Now the real fun begins." Naruko said.

 **Authors Note: Sorry it's not that long but I just wanted to get this out of the way. I would have gotten this out yesterday but as many of you know My dad just passed away so I'm a little unfocused. Anyway I just recently created a poll for which series you guys would like me to add first to this story. You can only pick one of the three though. Next Chapter The search for Tsunade begins. Read, Review, fav and Follow. Please Review. Oh and before I forget. Yes Kaguya will be in the harem since many of you have asked that** **repeatedly though she will be dominating Naruko. See ya.**


	16. The Search for Tsunade Begins

Chapter 16 the Search for Tsunade begins

After her talk with Kaguya. Naruko and Jiraiya were sent to find Tsunade to tell her of the situation.

"So what exactly did you see in the old man's head anyway?" Jiraiya asked his goddaughter and new apprentice.

"Apparently the old bastard is responsible for her brother's death along with her lover's death. I have never met anyone who hated women so much." Naruko said. True she knew the universe was full of people like that but still.

"Oh so thats why his wife left him." Jiraiya said remembering that argument very well.

"By the way I have to ask. Why did the old monkey give up the position of Hokage anyway?" Naruko asked making him chuckle.

"Well, to be blunt he didn't have a choice. The leader of the land of fire who's a woman I might add was not pleased with the third's policies on Women. They argued for days with him not backing down since he didn't like the idea of taking orders from a woman. So he was given a choice. Either he'd stand down as Hokage and let the soon to be Fourth take his place or she would have him imprisoned for the rest of his life." Jiraiya said.

"But how did he get the position back then?" Naruko asked.

"Well I'll be blunt. There weren't any good candidates for the selection of the Fifth Hokage back then at least not in the village. Tsunade could have taken it back then but no one knew exactly where she was so regretfully the village had no other option but to place the Third back in office but the Feudal Lord gave him a very strict warning. Apparently he found loopholes around her warning so he couldn't be punished." Jiraiya said not very happy with that.

"Who is the feudal lord for the land of fire anyway?" Naruko asked.

"If I recall her name should be Fuka or something." Jiraiya said (Hey I wasn't going to wait forever to place her in the story)

Soon enough they made it to a town up ahead.

"Why are we even here?" Naruko asked.

"You still have a lot to learn when it comes to being a ninja Naruko. This is the kinda place you can find useful and valuable information." Jiraiya said.

"Oh really? Couldn't you just I don't know talk to her slugs in the summons world?" Naruko asked.

"I could but I don't think even they know. Ever since Dan died she hasn't really been active for the last few years. The only way we're gonna find her here is if we ask around each town." Jiraiya said.

As they were walking around Naruko accidentally bumped into a woman.

"Whoops my bad." Naruko said before she got a better look at her. She had white skin long black hair and dark brown eyes and she also had large D cup sized breasts and a great ass.

"Oh no problem beautiful." The woman said trailing her finger on her chin making Naruko giggle.

"What does she have that I don't?" Jiraiya asked in confusion.

"You don't mind if I go to a hotel now do ya?" Naruko asked grinning.

"Sure whatever. Just make sure it's in that one." Jiraiya said pointing to a hotel. "This way when I'm done I know where to find you." Jiraiya said.

"Good." Naruko said dragging her soon to be new lover to the hotel making him shake his head.

"I don't know if she inherited Minato's luck with the Ladies or Kushina's boldness." Jiraiya said before walking away.

Naruko and the now named Emi stripped out of their clothes before they engaged in a lustful kiss before Naruko placed her hands on her butt making her squeak in surprise.

"Want to play with me honey?" Emi said getting on her hands and shook her ass at her making Naruko grin before she pushed her down and laid on top of her before she started humping her butt making Emi giggle.

"Oh I'll play with you all right. But for now I want to make this quick since I'm on a mission. Of course once we're done we can have some more fun back in the leaf village if you willing to go there." Naruko said placing her hands on her large breasts making her moan.

"Lucky for you I was already heading there." Emi said before Naruko kissed her on the lips making her moan as their tongues fought for dominance. Naruko then placed her left hand on her sex and started fingering her.

"Now then." Naruko said adding Chakra to her fingers making Emi gasp in shock as Naruko was increasing her pleasure ten fold.

"A little trick I learned." Naruko said before she placed her on her back and crawled down to her sex before placing her mouth over it making Emi gasp in surprise as Naruko used her tongue to please her.

"Oh my." Emi said in bliss before she grabbed her right breast and placed it in her mouth before sucking on it making her moan in bliss as her pleasure was increased. Naruko giggled around her sex before she added Chakra to her lips sending lightning chakra making Emi scream out before she came hard making Naruko gulp down every drop she let out before pulling back.

"Delicious." Naruko said before she saw she was out cold making her giggle before she created a Shadow clone that was fully dressed. "Take her back to the village. I'm sure the girls will love their new harem sister." Naruko said to her clone who nods before vanished quickly.

Naruko sighed in bliss at getting a new lover before someone knocked at her door.

"Hmm." Naruko said before she put on a robe and answered the door. Opening the door she saw a woman with white skin short blue hair and amber eyes wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Naruko Uzumaki?" The woman asked.

"Depends? Who's asking?" Naruko asked.

"My name is Konan. I am here to learn more about this Lady Kaguya and her prophecy about you." Konan said making her raise an eyebrow.

"And who told you about that?" Naruko asked before Zetsu appeared from the ground.

"We did. **We are a spawn of Kaguya**. She created us to help gather followers on Earth." Both Zetsu's said.

"Can't say I'm surprised. But what makes you so important that they'd tell you?" Naruko asked.

"Lady Kaguya asked we tell her. **She wants you to have eyes and ears inside the Akatsuki.** " Both Zetsu's said.

"I also wish to know what her prophecy is about." Konan said making her grin.

"Come inside and I'll tell you everything." Naruko said.

"We shall be leaving then." Zetsu said as he vanished.

"So what is this prophecy about?" Konan asked before turning around and blushed seeing Naruko in the nude. "Uh?" Konan said in awkwardness making Naruko giggle.

"No need to be embarrassed or shy." Naruko said before she removed her cloak and then the rest of her clothing leaving her as naked as her. "Better?" Naruko asked.

"I suppose. Now what is this prophecy about?" Konan asked as they both sat in the lotus position facing each other.

"Well, to be blunt it's to eradicate the universe of the greatest evil. Men." Naruko said making her raise an eyebrow.

"It can't be that simple." Konan said before she became serious.

"Oh but it is. Tell me something how many wars have occurred? And who caused them?" Naruko asked.

"Well, I suppose mostly by men but I don't see how that is the greatest evil in the universe." Konan said.

"Men are the greatest evil. Let me tell you about lady Kaguya. She was once hailed as a goddess of peace and unity for all back in ancient times. People worshiped her for her kindness and her gifts. One day however she was betrayed by two people she would never once thought would betray her." Naruko said.

"Who?" Konan asked.

"Her own sons." Naruko said making her eyes widen. "Her sons betrayed her because they wanted power and ended her great reign as a perfect ruler and created a world consumed by war and chaos claiming it to be peace." Naruko said.

"I...I don't know what to say." Konan said in shock that someone could be betrayed by blood for such cruel reasons.

"However before she was sealed away she created nine creatures that were born from her power. The nine tailed beasts. Kurama who is inside me told me the story and her prophecy. I originally found out about this when I stole the sacred scroll and a smaller scroll appeared out of it because of her." Naruko said.

"No offense but one person isn't enough to eradicate every man in the universe. Your only human." Konan said.

"Thats true. But my role isn't to destroy man kind. It's to bring back Kaguya using the statue that can bring her back. And your group has it." Naruko said making her eyes widen.

"You mean with the statue we could bring back Lady Kaguya and bring back her way of peace and unity. She would eradicate every man alive in the universe right now." Konan said.

"Well, not kill all of them since those like Pervy sage and an old bridge builder aren't consumed by evil like those we know. They would be put into a dream world called the infinite tsukuyomi. They would be in paradise for the rest of time. While every woman is in heaven without men screwing the universe up." Naruko said.

"Still theres one problem with this plan." Konan said.

"If you're referring to how women need men to continue life through sex Kaguya has powers to solve that problem." Naruko said grinning.

"Meaning?" Konan asked before Naruko activated her favorite Jutsu and Konan widened her eyes in shock as Naruko's cock appeared above her pussy. "Oh my." Konan said in shock.

"I can activate this Jutsu at any time and have sex with a woman and if we both want it I can get her pregnant." Naruko said while noticing Konan eyeing her large member making her grin. "And from the looks of things you're enjoying this." Naruko said making her blush.

"I um." Konan tried to say making Naruko giggle before she placed her hands on her face.

"No need to be shy. Just relax and do what comes natural." Naruko said before pulling her into a kiss making her moan before she placed her hands on her cock making Naruko groan in bliss before Konan pulled back and went down to her member and placed her breasts around it.

"If I have to please Kaguya's heir I will do so gladly." Konan said before licking the tip making Naruko moan as she held her head.

"Oh you'll do more than just be pleasing me. I hope you don't mind sharing or going wild with a few others I have now and in the future." Naruko said before she created a Shadow clone and she went behind Konan before creating her own cock and aimed it at her pussy and thrusted in making Konan gasp in shock.

"Oh my!" Konan said in bliss before Naruko shoved her cock down her throat with her breasts still wrapped around her cock.

"You know Konan I can practically do almost anything to you. Your wildest desires I can make come true with the snap of my fingers." Naruko said before she created three more Shadow clones. The first went behind her and thrusted into her ass making Konan scream in bliss while she gave the other two a hand job.

'Mmmm. This feels amazing! I wonder how Ajisai would like this.' Konan thought thinking of her little student who was also into women.

Naruko was in bliss as she and her clones used Konan before they all started twitching and they all unloaded on her making Konan gasp in bliss before she was covered in Naruko's seen.

"And that is only a taste of what I have to offer." Naruko said before kissing her.

"What do I have to do to get more?" Konan asked now completely loyal to Kaguya's heir making her giggle.

"For now stay with the Akatsuki and report back to me. Find out where the Statue is and I'll come and steal it when the time is right." Naruko said making her nod before she used a Jutsu to clean herself up and put on her cloths.

"I'll also see if I can acquire other followers to our cause." Konan said.

"Good. I hope you will be back soon." Naruko said as she left.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the Late update but I've been busy with my Rider of the League story. It's a really good story honestly. Anyway Next Chapter we finally find Tsunade and get some exciting fun out of her before heading back to the village where I have some very interesting plans he he he. Read, Review, fav and follow. REVIEW FOR MORE LEMONS! See ya.**


	17. Tsunade found

Chapter 17 Tsunade found

"Are we there yet?" Naruko asked Jiraiya who sighed.

"Jeez you sound just like your mother you know that?" Jiraiya asked remembering how Kushina was just like this in her youth before Naruko was ever born.

"Out of curiosity. What was my mother like before the old man brought her to Danzo?" Naruko asked curiously making him blink before chuckling.

"Kid I think I can tell you without a doubt that Kushina was one of the very few people who could not only take on your father but also Tsunde and myself back in her youth. I mean she was one hell of a fighter back then. Almost won the title of Fourth Hokage from your old man." Jiraiya said remembering how close the council came to voting Kushina as Hokage. Minato won by a single vote back then.

"Wow. It's no wonder the old fucker kept her alive. Even he knew she could be a big help if something bad ever happened." Naruko said proud of her mother.

"Yup. I tell ya no one else could compete with her." Jiraiya said.

Later

Soon enough they entered another town.

"This is hopeless. Can't you just use your toads to find her or something. Maybe ask them to talk to the slugs and find her?" Naruko asked.

"Good thinking but no. The second Tsunade caught a sniff of toad she would run out so fast we'd never find her." Jiriaya said before they entered a bar.

"And going from town to town is better?" Naruko asked skeptical.

"You have a lot to learn. With every town we cover we get more clues at to where she is." Jiraiya said before his eyes landed on a woman with blonde hair white skin and brown eyes and the most noticeable feature was her large breasts that made Naruko's look like small toys. With her was a woman with black hair black eyes and white skin.

"Hmm?" Jiraiya said in confusion.

"Huh?" The woman said.

3

2

1

"TSUNDA!" Jiraiya yelled making Naruko widen her eyes.

"JIRAIYA! What the! Why are you here?" Tsuande asked.

"Finally. We've been looking all over for ya. Shoulda known you'd be in here." Jiraiya said approaching her before he and Naruko sat down.

"You wouldn't be looking for me unless you had a good reason." Tsunade said sipping her Sake.

"Actually yeah. It involves some recently revealed information on the death of your brother and Dan." Jiraiya said making her eyes widen at the mention of those names.

"Information? What are you talking about? They died during the war. Theres nothing really to reveal there unless you got a name on the ones who killed them." Tsunade said.

"Thats just the thing their deaths had nothing to do with the war." Jiraiya said confusing her.

"Huh? What do you mean had nothing to do with the war? If it wasn't because of that then why else were they killed?" Tsunade asked while her assistant Shizune looked just as curious.

"They were killed to get to you so you would drop out of the Ninja program." Jiraia said.

"HUH? Me? Who would want me to drop out? What did I do?" Tsunade asked even more confused.

"The thing is Sensei was the one who ordered the hits on them." Jiraiya said making her smash her cup which shocked Shizune when that happened.

"Come again?" Tsunade asked in a low voice that meant death.

"You always knew he never approved of women being ninja. And with you being a legend made him very unhappy. So he wanted you out of the program but knew if he just forced it on you after you were the one who created medical ninjutsu he knew he would face ridicule. So he wanted you to leave willingly by killing those you loved." Jiraiya said.

"How did you learn this?" Shizune asked as Tsuande was shaking in rage.

"Naruko was the one who learned this when she invaded his mind and saw his memories." Jiraiya said making both look at her while Tsunade widened her eyes.

'This is Kushina's and Minato's daughter?' Tsuande asked seeing great similarities between the two.

"When Naruko discovered this she also found out her mother was alive." Jiraiya said shocking them. "Kushina right now is in a drug induced coma. We need you to come back to the village to wake her up. And become the Fifth Hokage." Jiraiya said making her frown at that last part.

"I can heal Kushina but that last part..." Tsunade tried to say.

"Listen. The old bastard did a lot of harm to the village when he took over again. The village needs someone who can lead and that person is you. Besides if you don't take it Kakashi or worse Sasuke Uchiha will." Naruko said making her frown guessing Kakashi had just as bad plans for the women in the village and the last thing she wanted was a male Uchiha to take over and more than likely destroy her grandfather's legacy.

"Say I do take over there will be some changes. For one everyone will have to under go an evaluation and depending on what I find I'll have no choice but to drop them from the program." Tsuande since that was a plan she came up with during the war to make sure everyone could work together but her Sensei rejected the idea.

"Fine. We'll leave tomorrow." Jiraiya said before standing up and went to the restroom.

Once he was gone Tsunade slipped Naruko a note before winking at her as she and Shizune left.

"Hmm?" Naruko asked before looking at the note seeing it was her room number and key making her smile. "Hmm. This is gonna be fun." Naruko said.

Later

Naruko was outside Tsunade's room and could only sense her Chakra Signature. Using the key to enter the room Naruko was gifted with the sight of Tsunade completely naked with a few romantic scented candles in the room.

"I was almost beginning to think you wouldn't catch on." Tsunade said placing a hand on her breast.

"Please. I'd have to be an absolute idiot not to see the signs." Naruko said before her clothes vanished making Tsunade lick her lips in anticipation.

"Now I've heard some small rumors about you Naruko. You and a few Jutsu you know that could please an army of horny women. I want to confirm this." Tsunade said blowing her a kiss making Naruko smile before she used her favorite Jutsu and her cock appeared making Tsunade smile. "Theres one." Tsunade said before Naruko walked to her and sat on her chest.

"I want to see if you really earned the title as the legendary sucker." Naruko said making her giggle before pressing her large breasts on her cock and moved them up and down on it making them moan.

"Oh trust me after this you'll see what I'm capable of." Tsuande said before she placed her cock in her mouth and moaned from the rich taste. Naruko was in heaven feeling Tsunade's very experienced mouth on her dick while continuing to thrust into her huge pillows.

"Oh my." Naruko said in bliss holding her head making Tsunade giggle.

"I may have loved Dan when he was alive but a woman does have needs. One night stands with men and of course with Shizune every now and then to get rid of some stress." Tsunade said remembering how she used to seduce her assistant into some personal fun time.

The very image made Naruko twitch in excitement before she felt her release and thrusted deep into her mouth making her moan before she exploded inside her mouth making Tsunade moan as she gulped down every drop.

"Delicious. Now how about that other Jutsu your known for?" Tsunade asked making Naruko grin before she summoned three other clones each with a cock as well making her lick her lips. "Oh my." Tsunade said before laying on her back. "Well? What are you four waiting for? I'm all yours." Tsunade said before they jumped her.

The real Naruko shoved herself into her pussy making Tsunade moan in bliss while the second one shoved her cock into her ass making her groan out in excitement before the third laid on her chest placing her cock between her breasts again and the final one shoved her cock in her mouth making Tsunade moan around it.

'Oh my good god! This is amazing!' Tsunade yelled in excitement as she was gang banged by her newest lover. Naruko grinned before she created three more cloned. The first two had Tsunade's hands wrapped around their cocks while they sucked on her breasts while the third placed her feet on her cock giving her a foot job.

"Oh yeah this is the best yet." Naruko said in bliss with a sexual look on her face.

'Just you wait sweetie. You haven't seen anything yet.' Tsunade said in her head befog she felt them twitch and knew they were all close and they speed up their thrusts before they all came making her cry out in sexual bliss as she was covered in cum and swallowed the load in her mouth. Soon the clones vanished leaving the real Naruko and Tsunade in the room.

"Oh my. You certainly are full of surprises." Tsunade said placing her head between her breasts before pulling the covers over them.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Naruko said making her grin.

"I'm looking forward to it babe." Tsunade said kissing her forehead before they both fell asleep.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait. Got caught up with my other stories. Anyway Next chapter will be Tsunade being declared Hokage and making some changes that piss off a few idiots. Also if you guys would be so kind as to vote in the current poll for my Jedi or Sith story please Also you should check it out since I can see it getting popular soon. Read, Review, Fav, Follow and VOTE. REVIEW AND VOTE MY LOYAL FANS! See ya!**


	18. Changes to the leaf village

Chapter 18 Changes to the leaf village

"Ah home sweet home." Naruko said as they entered through the village.

It's been a couple days since Tsunade agreed to come back to become the Fifth Hokage. Along the way Naruko had informed Tsunade and Shizune about Kaguya's will. They were shocked for sure but after she explained why they completely understood what the problem was with the world.

Sure not all men were bad but a large percentage of them certainly were.

"Huh. It's certainly changed since the last time I was here." Tsunade said as they walked to the Hokage tower where the Fire lord and Koharu were waiting for them.

"Naruko why don't you go relax for a while. I'll call you to the tower later." Tsunade said.

"Ok." Naruko said running off.

Soon enough Naruko made it to her favorite Ramen stand where Ayame was waiting for her along with Anko and Sakura.

"Finally your back." Anko said grinning making her giggle before taking a seat.

"Where is everyone else?" Naruko asked.

"Well the girls from different villages are back home at the moment. And the others are on missions. So it's just the three of us." Anko said as Ayame placed three bowls down in front of them.

"Well, the good news is Tsuande is on our side now. So you'll be seeing a great number of changes soon enough." Naruko said with a grin.

"Such as?" Sakura asked.

"Oh I don't know...Maybe the village will soon be devoid of men minus Pervy sage." Naruko said making them blink.

"Huh?" Sakura said in complete confusion.

"What are you up to?" Anko asked making her giggle.

"You'll see soon enough." Naruko said.

Later

Naruko soon arrived at Tsunade's office.

"You wanted to see me?" Naruko asked making her smile.

"Yes actually. The Lord of the land of fire saw your performance at the exam and was greatly impressed so she wanted..." Tsuande tried to say before Kakashi and Guy burst in. "What is the meaning of this!" Tsunade asked in annoyance.

"Sorry my lady but this can't wait." Kakashi said while narrowing his eye on Naruko.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked not in the mood for any foolishness.

"I and many other Leaf shinobi believe Naruko should be charged for Assaulting Sasuke Uchiha and humiliating him in the worst way possible during the exam and be punished severely." Kakashi said making her snort.

"Assault? The exam required us to fight one another...Despite that fact he really didn't even put much of a fight." Naruko said making him glare.

"Regardless you had no right to humiliate Sasuke like that." Kakashi said.

"Oh? And it would have been ok if he did something similar to me? I sense hypocrisy." Naruko said.

"So what? He's the last male Uchiha and should be treated with respect." Kakashi said.

"Wrong. He can't even please a woman with that very small package of his." Naruko said making Tsunade giggle.

"Lady Tsunade as the Fifth Hokage you must..." Kakashi tried to say.

"I don't have to do anything just to make you happy. Naruko will not be charged at all and most certainly not be punished. And you will not barge in here and tell ME of all people in this village what to do. Am I clear?" Tsunade asked making him frown before sighing in defeat.

"Yes...My lady." Kakashi said in defeat making Naruko grin in satisfaction.

"And as for you Guy. I know why you're here. You wish for me to heal your prized Student Lee right?" Tsunade asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes my lady. Lee was greatly injured by the former Waterfall ninja known as Fu. She is now a leaf Shinobi. I wish for Lee to be healed and Fu to be brought on trial for nearly fatally injuring a leaf village ninja." Guy said proudly thinking that she would do as he demanded.

"Fu will not be charged either." Tsunade said making him open his eyes in shock. "From what I've seen in the reports Lee constantly made sexist comments about every Kunoichi in the exams and Fu had enough. His injuries are his own fault. More importantly it seems Lee picked this up from you. Guy let me be extremely clear. I will not tolerate those who think they are superior just because they are men. Times are changing and I suggest you get over it." Tsunade said strictly making him gulp.

"Yes my lady." Guy said in defeat. "But what about Lee?" Guy asked.

"I'll have a look at him and give a fair and honest opinion about his condition. However whatever the outcome you will not pin the blame on Fu or go after her. AM I CLEAR?" Tsunade asked making him frown.

"Understood." Guy said reluctantly.

'HA! Good luck trying to heal that sorry sap! With all the damage Fu did theres no way he can be a ninja again. Not on my watch!' Naruko said in joy before the two left to lick their wounds of being shot down.

"Now then where was I? Ah yes. The lord of the Land of Fire wanted me to promote you to the rank of Jonin." Tsunade said making her eyes widen.

"Just like that?" Naruko asked in surprise.

"What did you expect you used a great number of Jutsu against the little prick." Tsunade said making her smirk.

"True." Naruko said.

Later

Naruko was walking to the Uchiha compound when she suddenly heard Sasuke yelling at someone.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I OWN THIS CLAN!" Sasuke yelled at someone before she poked around the corner and saw Sasuke arguing with his mother of all people with bags outside.

"HMPH! You own this clan? Funny I don't seem to recall you being at the clan meetings every month or you having the title. More importantly I will not have some son who has nothing down below! This is why I hate men! You all act tough but truth being your all spineless losers! Now get out of this compound and never come back! As of right now you are no longer welcomed here SASUKE!" Mikoto yelled slamming the door shut making him seethe in rage.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Sasuke yelled.

"Wow." Naruko said behind him making him pale remembering what happened to him in the exam. "I would have never guessed Mikoto hated men so much. I guess your all alone now Sasuke." Naruko said mockingly making him growl.

"Mind your tongue! I am still an Uchiha." Sasuke said before Naruko pulled out the very weapon that humiliated him making him lose all the color on his body. "AHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled grabbing his bags and ran off to protect his butt making her giggle before her toy vanished and knocked on the door. Soon enough Mikoto came out and smiled at Naruko.

"Hello Naruko. Something I can help you with?" Mikoto asked kindly.

"Well...I think theres something you might help me with." Naruko said with a wink making her giggle.

"Oh do go on?" Mikoto asked dragging her inside.

 **Authors Note: Sorry but no sex today just a tease. Next Chapter will have some extreme hotness. However Today I have some very very sad news. Our greatest comic book creator Stan Lee...Had sadly passed away today. I know its horrible he was god among men in the ways of comics. He will be missed. Now again I ask that everyone vote in the current poll for the Jedi or Sith story since I won't close it till I get a hundred reviews which is only 20 away. Read, Review, Fav, Follow and VOTE! REVEIW AND VOTE MY LOYAL FANS! Rest in piece Stan Lee.**


	19. Naruko's paradise

Chapter 19 Naruko's paradise

Naruko sighed in relaxation as she placed her hands on the back of her head. On her right was Mikoto Uchiha. Her latest Lover who was completely naked as her.

"If I had known she'd be so willing to do anything I would have come by sooner." Naruko said kissing Mikoto's head making her smile before Naruko got up and put her clothes back on.

Soon enough Naruko had left the Uchiha compound with a smile on her face.

Life was good right now and for good reason. Today would be a day worth remembering.

Currently right now she was heading for the Hokage tower to see Tsunade.

When she entered however she saw not only were Kakashi and Guy there but so were Asuma and Iruka.

"Lady Tsunade you must do something about Naruko! She is a threat to this village!" Guy yelled making her eyes narrow.

"A threat to the village or a threat to you?" Tsunade questioned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asuma asked not liking what she said.

"It means I know Naruko's power makes you feel insecure since its proving a woman is stronger then you." Tsunade said.

"That is not the point. She is disobedient, constantly argues with her superiors and severely damaged lord third's reputation with lies." Kakashi said making her giggle.

"What you call lies other see truth. Besides 90% of what she revealed Jiraiya has proven to be true. So in other words she brought a monster out into the light from the shadows. I understand the third played favorites on all the men in the village since he felt a woman had no place in the ninja program." Tsunade said.

"That is not the point. Naruko is a problem and must be dealt with." Iruka said.

"Plus she's most likely responsible for Fu damaging Lee's body during the preliminaries." Guy said as Tsunade had informed him his most prized student would forever unable to carry out the duties of a shinobi even with her extreme level of medical ninjutsu. Such a thing saddened and hurt him deeply to see his most prized student unable to fulfill his dreams of being a ninja and would be forever crippled.

"First of all Lee brought his own injuries because of you Guy. If you hadn't encouraged him to be some sexist he might still be fit enough to be a ninja. And secondly Fu was allowed to use any and all methods in battle against him. Now I've heard enough of this nonsense regarding Naruko. She is the most prized ninja this village has and I will not tolerate your four or anyone else trying to cause problems for her. You've done that enough since day one she was born." Tsunade said narrowing her eyes on them making them frown.

"Yes...My lady." Kakashi said in defeat.

"Now then. The whole village will be assembled later this afternoon in the stadium due to an important announcement. I expect you all to be there and I want no excuses. Understood?" Tsunade said making them nod before vanishing.

After they left Naruko came though the door.

"I can I can't say I'm surprised that they can't see things are changing from the old man's way to ours." Naruko said making her smile before Naruko pulled her into a kiss making her moan before pulling back. "So is everything set up?" Naruko asked making her nod.

"Yes. The canisters have been set up under the stadium and even if some of them do catch on I set some to explode up on the top of the stadium the moment they try to escape. Still are you sure you're ok with handing them over to Orochimaru? I want all the men in the village gone just as much as you but handing them all over seems a little..." Tsunade tried to say.

"It has to be done. Only Pervy sage will be allowed in the village from now on. Besides think of the benefits. Like say walking in public in nothing but your birthday suit?" Naruko tempted making her smile.

"You do realize the old pervert will see this right?" Tsunade questioned since the last thing she wanted was for the old pervert to see her naked. He had tried many times with the last time in the hot springs which resulted in a near death scene for him.

"Oh I got a seal to make every man who enters this village to see the women fully dressed." Naruko said.

"Good." Tsunade said.

Later

Everyone in the village was finally assembled at the village for some announcement.

"This better be good. I don't like my time being wasted by some old hag." Sasuke said in annoyance.

"Calm down Sasuke. Maybe she'll finally agree to punish Naruko for the unacceptable act she did during your fight." Kakashi said making him grin seeing Naruko being punished for humiliating him.

Soon enough Tsunade stood on top of the stadium.

"People of the Hidden Leaf village. I have called you all here to make an announcement. As many of you know the Third Hokage has done a lot of damage to the reputation of the hidden leaf village. Killing off innocent people such as my little brother just to make me leave the ninja program or my former lover Dan. Today is the end of his rule and influence. However I'm afraid much of his influence has infected the mind of the male side of the leaf village." Tsunade said confusing the men while the women seemed to see where this was going.

"What is she up to?" Kakashi asked.

"So in order to purge the corruption the Third has caused in our village I have but one action to take." Tsunade said before the Stadium was engulfed in purple smoke making the men begin to cough before passing out.

The only ones who managed to escape were Sasuke, Kakashi and Guy.

"Lady Tsunade what is the meaning of this?" Kakashi demanded making her giggle.

"Simple really. I'm making this a women only village. And I'm handing all of you over to Orochimaru." Tsunade said making their eyes widen.

"No! This is my village. I decide what happens here not you!" Sasuke roared before a pair of vines grabbed him and pulled him next to Naruko who grinned at him.

"Oh Sasuke." Naruko said in great disappointment before she winked at Kakashi and Guy before the ground split and purple gas came under them making them cough before passing out. "I thought after our last conversation you would have improved on that so called god like complex of yours." Naruko said before pushing him down and pulled his pants down making his eyes widen in horror as she pulled out her favorite torture toy.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT DO THIS TO ME AGAIN! AHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed in horror as Naruko shoved the toy back into his ass like last time. And like before Sasuke's cries of horror echoed throughout the village once again making the women smirk in pride that the so called god of the leaf was getting what he deserved once more.

Later

"My, my." Orochimaru said as all the men of the leaf village were in cages with tags on them to prevent them from using Chakra. "And the final part of our deal?" Orochimaru asked before Naruko pulled out Sasuke who had a horrified look on his face making him chuckle. "Very good. And to sweeten our deal Naruko I have a little gift for you." Orochimaru said before two women pulled some large liquid container outside. The first had tan skin red hair and brown eyes. The second had white skin light blue hair and dark eyes.

"These are Guren and Tayuya. My first part of the gift to you. However your main gift is in this container." Orochimaru said making Naruko look inside seeing a girl around her age with white skin and black hair and she was also completely naked.

"Who's she?" Naruko asked.

"That my dear is a clone using Sasuke's DNA. A female child of him if you will. I call her Sarada Uchiha. Once she is fully ready she will leave this container and obey every command you give her." Orochimaru said making her smile.

"Pleasure doing business with you Orochimaru." Naruko said as they left.

Later

The village was finally devoid of all men including boys and children. Now the village was finally an entire women only village with the execution of Jiraiya.

Right now Naruko was being led by her lovers Sakura and Ino to somewhere with a blindfold on.

"Come on whats the big surprise?" Naruko asked in excitement making the giggle.

"We're almost there." Sakura said as they entered a building.

"Ok." Ino said taking her blindfold off and Naruko widens her eyes in excitement seeing it was a high class strip club.

"Oh my." Naruko said before she looked to the stage seeing Mikoto in only a small pink thong twirling around a pole before winking at her.

"Considering all the men are gone." Ino began.

"We decided to celebrate by opening this place as a way to relax and have fun." Sakura finished before spotting Anko with a couple snakes around her body.

"I LOVE MY LIFE!" Naruko yelled as she bolted into the chairs and left her clothes floating in the air for a second before they fell to the floor making them giggle before joining her.

 **Authors Note: Next chapter will be extremely hot when I add the girls from Totally spies to well spy on Naruko but end up joining her. Expect to see a lot of the hottest girls from that series next chapter. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya**


	20. Totally spies part 1

Chapter 20 Totally spies part 1

Outside the ninja lands in a place known as beverly hills was a large house that held twelve women known as Sam, Alex, Clover, Brittany, Donna Ramon, Alice, Pam, Scarlet, Carmen, Stella, Gabriella and Keako. (I know Donna wasn't a spy in the series but I see she had potential for it. And Keako is to hot to ignore in this)

Alex, Sam and Clover had been spies for a long time enjoying the thrill of saving the day. Their mothers Carmen, Stella and Gabriella had been made official spies over a year ago due to uh certain circumstances. Donna had been made a spy after the girls decided to let her in on the whole thing. Pam, Alice and Scarlet were the spies before Alex, Sam and Clover so they had more experience. Brittany was made a spy a couple years ago and was greatly experienced. And lastly Keako was one of the oldest spies here.

Currently they were talking about relationships they had that had gone south for so many reasons.

"Uh. I give up theres not a man alive who fits my needs." Alex said in defeat.

"Oh come on Alex theres someone out there for everyone." Carmen said comforting her daughter.

"At times like this I feel like we're never going to find anyone." Sam said having just broke up with another guy who turned out to be an ass.

However suddenly the couch opened up.

"Huh?" The girls said before yelling as they were sucked in.

"You gotta be kidding me! Now!" Clover yelled before they landed on a couch. Their boss and leader Jerry was right there waiting for them.

"Good day spies. So glade you could...Drop in." Jerry said making a funny...Or so he thought as they sweat dropped at once.

"Jerry piece of advice. Don't quit your day job." Sam said making him sweat drop as well.

"Anyway we have a rather unsettling situation on our hands regarding a small village." Jerry said showing the hidden leaf village.

"The hidden leaf village? Never heard of it." Sam said.

"Thats because its in a small part of the world in Japan. It's very well isolated from the rest of the world due to the um rather destructive nature of the people." Jerry said showing images of Shinobi fighting one another.

"So whats the problem? If it's an isolated place why worry?" Brittany asked not seeing the problem.

"Recently theres been a development thats rather concerning. Last week every male ninja and civilian including children have just suddenly vanished from the village." Jerry said.

"They just left?" Alex asked.

"No vanished without a single trace. And every agent we sent that was a man has been sent back greatly injured." Jerry said.

"Maybe they wanted it to be a female only village." Clover said.

"Perhaps but before this devolvement we've found one individual who has a rather...High level amount of hatred towards men...Though it's not hard to imagine why." Jerry said pulling up a photo of Naruko.

"Whoa. She's gorgeous." Alex said in awe.

"Her name is Naruko Uzumaki. Currently the most powerful woman in the ninja lands. Ever since she entered the program she's been gaining lots of influence throughout the ninja lands. However the Third Hokage made it a personal mission to hold her back and banish her from the village. However he failed and during the exams he mysteriously disappeared." Jerry said.

"Maybe he got what was coming to him." Donna said not liking this old man already.

"Perhaps but a couple days after Naruko brough Tsunade Senju back to the village every man no matter what age simply vanished. We believe she's behind the disappearances of the male population." Jerry said.

"So you want us to go and investigate." Sam said.

"Yes. You'll get every gadget you'll need for this mission. I merely wish for the truth to come out nothing more." Jerry said.

"Is there anything we should know about her?" Clover asked.

"Oh yes. She's rather uniquely skilled in seduction of other women. So...Do try to resist her charm." Jerry said making them blush knowing what he was talking about.

Later

Soon enough the female spies entered the village without even raising a single alarm.

"How are we supposed to find one person in a village full of women?" Donna asked.

"I don't know but we better split up and look for clues." Sam said.

"Have you not noticed something around the village?" Carmen asked. (Another thing all the MILF's appearance are from season 2)

"What?" Alex asked not seeing what her mother was implying.

"Every woman here seems extremely relaxed and don't seem to care of mind the absence of the men. Its like they wanted this." Carmen said.

"Maybe the men here were total jerks." Clover said.

"Well, Jerry did say the Third was a sexist and felt women had no place in the world. Maybe he got into the minds of the men and they had enough." Brittany said.

"We need more evidence." Sam said as they split up.

Soon enough Alex stood in front of a building known as the Sly Vixen.

"Hmm." Alex said in curiosity before she entered the building.

Once inside however she was completely shocked seeing this was a strip club.

"Ok not what I was expecting." Alex said before seeing Sakura in only high heals on a poll giving the crowd a view of her naked body before she blew them a kiss making them cheer.

This was both shocking and arousing Alex before she felt a pair of hands wrap around her making her yelp in surprise before a hand covered her mouth.

"Shhh. Just relax and enjoy." A female voice said making her turn and widen her eyes seeing Naruko in only a small sports bra and short shorts.

"You're enjoying her display aren't you? I can smell your excitement down there." Naruko said licking her neck making Alex moan but continued to resist before Naruko pulled her into one of her private rooms and let her go.

"Your Naruko Uzumaki right? What happened to all the men in the village?" Alex asked getting into defensive position making her giggle.

"Oh I sold them to Orochimaru. You see all the men in the village were all sexists and very cruel towards women so I solved that problem and got a great prize out of it. One being no more men in my village." Naruko said before walking to the container that held Sarada still maturing inside in the fetal position.

"Your village?" Alex asked.

"Of course. After all I am the heir of lady Kaguya's prophecy." Naruko said making her blink.

"Huh?" Alex said making her giggle before placing a finger on her head transferring her knowledge of what Kaguya told her. Once she was done Alex fell on her butt looking at Naruko in surprise.

"You can't be serious. Killing every man on the planet would..." Alex tried to say.

"Bring the Earth to perfect peace along with the entire universe. Tell me how many problems have been caused by men? How many near end of the world scenarios have happened because of men. How many times has your heart been broken by Men?" Naruko asked pulling her up and placed her hand on her face making her blush before she started to consider her words.

"Well...Not all men are that bad." Alex said making her nod.

"True. There are those who have good souls and will be spared from complete and total annihilation. The ones who will be spared will be put into a dream like world till they...Age away peacefully. Then the women of the universe will have complete control. And if your worried about continuing the population due to the opposite sex don't. There are hundreds of ways around that with Kaguya." Naruko said leaning in and licked her ear making her shiver.

"Uh...I'm not exactly into..." Alex tried to say.

"Not into girls? Are you sure? You seemed pretty excited when Sakura was dancing around that pole like a little whore." Naruko said placing her hands on her butt making her blush before Naruko moved her hands into her pants. "You know I've got dozens of lovers but you're the first foreigner who's not from the ninja lands I've seen in my village. Are there others with you?" Naruko asked kissing her neck making Alex whimper slightly.

"Um...I..." Alex tried to say but couldn't since Naruko was pressing all the right buttons on her making her grin.

"Tell me everything and I'll make you feel so good you'll never want to leave the village." Naruko said as she unbuttoned her pants making Alex whimper not being able to take it any more.

"There are eleven others one is my own mother and two of my best friends and they're mothers along with 6 others." Alex said making her giggle as she tore off her pants revealing her pink thong with a heart in the center making Naruko grin.

"Good girl." Naruko said taking off her shirt revealing her pink bra.

Alex gasped as Naruko tore off her bra revealing her small C cup sized breasts. Feeling embarrassed she quickly covered her breasts making Naruko giggle before pulling them away.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about Alex. Just let me do all the work." Naruko said before dropping to her knees and used her teeth to pull down her thong revealing her shaven pussy lips making Alex gulp before Naruko stood up and placed her hands on her face before kissing her making Alex moan as this was her very first kiss and with a woman.

Naruko grinned at her latest lover before she pulled off her sports bra before taking off her shorts making her equally naked.

"Now let me show you what I can do for my girls." Naruko said doing her favorite hand sign and Alex gasped in shock seeing the large male appendage appear above her female sex.

"Oh...Wow." Alex said in surprise making Naruko giggle before she sat down on a chair.

"Come here." Naruko said making her gulp before slowly walking to her and sat on her lap with her pussy above her cock. "Let me show you why you don't need men anymore." Naruko said grabbing her hips before plunging into her sex breaking her virginity making her eyes widen and was about to scream but Naruko silenced her by pulling her into a kiss making her moan.

Naruko waited patently for Alex to settle down before she felt her trembling stop and slowly thrusted upwards into her making Alex moan and whimper with each thrust.

"Just imagine all the possibilities of a world without men. No more sexist comments. No more war. Even more liberty. Such as walking around in the nude. In my village you can get away with anything." Naruko said making her shudder in excitement of the possibilities for her and her friends and her mother.

Naruko pulled Alex's breast into her mouth and sucked on it making her gasp in shock before she held her head close as she sucked on it.

Soon enough Naruko started to twitch inside of her making her eyes widen before Naruko took one last deep thrust and Alex screamed as she came at the same time as she did and felt her seed in her womb. Thankfully she was on the pill like her friends were.

"Now...About those friends and MILF's." Naruko said making her grin.

 **Authors Note: That was part one of two my loyal fans. I had Alex go first since she's my favorite character of the series. Next** **Chapter you can expect a lot of hotness. Also Happy Thanksgiving my loyal fans. And another thing. I want you all to vote in the current poll for which series you want me to add next in this story. You can only pick one of the three. Fairy Tail, Sekirei or Star Wars. Pick wisely. Read, Review, Fav and Vote. REVIEW AND VOTE MY LOYAL FANS! Also since I've gotten this question before the Poll is on my main profile. If you're using an iPhone or something similar you need to use desktop tablet mode to vote since I don't know why but it doesn't show on Mobile version. See ya.**


	21. Totally spies part 2

Chapter 21 Totally spies part 2

Its been a few hours since the spies had infiltrated the village and so far had come up with nothing.

"I don't understand. Every man just suddenly vanishes and yet no one seems to notice or care." Sam said as she and the others minus Alex met up in a bar.

"Maybe they were just kicked out. Every woman I've spoken to says the men here were sexists and pigs. Not only that but word is that old man wanted to kick out all the women in the ninja program." Donna said.

"What about this Naruko woman?" Britany asked.

"We've checked everywhere and haven't found a thing." Pam said.

"Hey wait wheres Alex?" Carmen asked not seeing her daughter.

"That is a good question. Where is she?" Sam asked before she pulled out a tracking device and found Alex's signal.

Following the signal they entered the strip club.

"What the hell?" Donna said in shock seeing women stripping off clothes left and right.

"Why would Alex be in here?" Sam asked before seeing Temari covering her naked body with a pair of small fans.

"Um. I..." Clover tried to say before she spotted Haku grinding her sex against a pole completely made of ice before licking her hand and fingered herself.

"Lets...Just split up and look around to find her and get out." Carmen said getting them all to agree before splitting up.

From the Shadows of course Naruko saw everything.

"So thats them?" Naruko asked Alex who was busy eating her out.

"Yup thats them." Alex said before resuming her task to make Naruko come.

"Perfect. I'll send my lovers to go after them. You just continue with your current task." Naruko said making her nod still licking her sex.

Sam was walking through the strip club before she saw something that caught her eye.

It was a S&M part of the club with Karin on her hands and knees getting whipped by Sari making her cry out in lust. Now this for some reason made Sam very wet quickly making her rub her legs together.

"Well." Anko said behind her making her jump and faced her but blushed seeing Anko was in nothing but her birthday suit. "What do we have here?" Anko asked grinning.

"Sorry I got lost and well..." Sam tried to say but Anko just smirked at her.

"From the looks of things I'd say you were enjoying the sight of Karin getting whipped." Anko said placing her hand on her sex making her yelp in shock as Anko felt her wetness making her grin. "You liked it didn't you?" Anko asked rubbing her sex making her whimper.

"Yes." Sam whimpered out making Anko grin before she smacked her ass making Sam gasp in shock but also shuddered in bliss.

"Lets see what you got." Anko said stripping Sam out of her clothes as she didn't even both to resist and just accepted what was about to happen. "Not bad." Anko said examining her naked body before she pulled out a whip and struck her back making Sam cry out in surprise.

"Oh wow." Sam said in excitement.

"Oh trust me." Anko said pressing her breasts against her back. "I am going to drill all of my routines into you." Anko said.

Meanwhile

Clover was walking through another part of the club before she entered a hot spring area.

"Hello." Clover said in surprise before she saw Samui and Karui in the water in the nude but you could tell they were asleep. "Well...I suppose a small break wouldn't hurt." Clover said stripping out of her clothes and entered the water and sighed in relaxation. However as she was relaxing she failed to notice something in the water. Samui and Karui slowly woke up before spotting her and smirked.

"Looks like we got a new victim." Samui said making Karui grin.

Clover sighed in relaxation before she yelped as something touched her sex.

"What the!" Clover shrieked before she started moaning as something started moving inside her pussy making her shudder in bliss.

"Like it?" Karui asked before a tentacle emerged from the water. "A little jutsu Naruko learned from Lady Kaguya. It can only survive in hot water like this. Goes right after a female who's wide awake. We already had our fun with it minutes ago. It feeds off sexual energy and you're the next meal." Karui said as it went right back into Clover making her gasp in shock as it forced itself deep inside her without breaking her barrier.

"Oh wow." Clover said in bliss before two more emerged wrapping around her breasts making her squeal while another moved to her mouth making her suck on it.

Meanwhile

Donna and Brittany were walking through the club looking for Alex before they spotted Ino dancing in only her thong and who she was dancing for was Keako who was completely into the dance.

"Keako? What are you doing?" Donna asked in surprise making her look at them.

"Oh just enjoying the show is all." Keako said keeping her eyes on Ino who smirked at her before kissing her making Donna and Brittany blush before two pairs of hands wrapped around them. Turning around they saw Tenten who was behind Donna while Tsunami was behind Brittany.

"Care for a dance?" Tenten asked pulling them to comfy chairs before setting them down before they began to dance around them removing their clothes making them blush but got so into it they just simply relaxed and watched them strip in front of them.

Meanwhile

Mikoto smiled as she, Tsume and Yoshino had caught the Spy Milf's and got them into the private rooms and stripped them down into their bra's and thongs.

"Oh my." Carmen said in surprise before Mikoto bent down in front of her and kissed her much to her surprise before moaning into the kiss.

"You three will be great additions to our little growing club." Yoshino said grinding her butt into Stella who moaned from feeling the soft flesh pressing against her.

"You're the first foreigners not from our ninja lands to step foot in here. Consider it an honor." Mikoto said sitting on Carmen's lap shoving her breasts in her face making her gulp in excitement.

"Maybe we could have a mommy daughter session." Tsume said licking Gabriella's breasts making her moan.

And finally

Pam, Crimson and Alice were watching Shizune stripping off her regular clothes off revealing her naked body to the last three spies that were still uncorrupted by Naruko's lovers but were failing since like the others before them they were getting lost in lust.

Pam gulped before a pair of hands wrapped around her revealing Hinata who was completely naked.

"Sit down and relax." Hinata said leading them to a couch before she danced for them.

The 12 spies had been corrupted by Naruko's influence in just half a day.

Of course though Naruko still had plans for them.

2 days later

"So the village leader had sent all the men away to this sound village wanting to make a female only village?" Jerry asked his spies who looked back to normal.

"Thats what Naruko told us. Besides from the sounds of things these people deserved to get kicked out." Sam said.

"Hmm. Alex?" Jerry said gaining her attention. "I would like you to remain in the village for a while longer and report anything suspicious back to WHOOP." Jerry said.

"You don't trust her?" Alex asked.

"No I do. I just want to make sure nothing happens. That will be all." Jerry said as they left.

Later

"So how long you staying?" Naruko asked Alex as she sat on her lap in the nude.

"Oh maybe a month or so. But maybe I'll stay for good." Alex said kissing her neck making her giggle.

"So about this female prisoners? Can you convince this Jerry guy to send them here? He sounds reasonable." Naruko said having a lot of respect for a man who didn't use his position for his personal gains.

"Sure if you talk with him." Alex said.

"Good. I look forward to meeting him and my new lovers." Naruko said kissing Alex's stomach making her giggle.

 **Authors Note: Sorry if this is to short but Next Chapter will be much longer and hotter. Also as for the previous poll Fairy Tail won by a huge landslide for obvious reasons. Now theres a new poll up with two new options and one old option. Also as for the list of girls from this series added to the harem.**

 **Alex (My favorite)**

 **Sam**

 **Clover**

 **Stella**

 **Carmen**

 **Gabriella**

 **Brittany**

 **Donna**

 **Keako**

 **Pam**

 **Alice**

 **Crimson**

 **Ariel**

 **Candy Sweet**

 **Carla Wong**

 **Makeda**

 **Tara**

 **Sagan Hawkins**

 **Shirley**

 **Tassara**

 **And I think thats it. Read, Review, Fav, Follow and VOTE. REVIEW AND VOTE MY LOYAL FANS! Next Chapter involves some more hotness** **Involving a certain clone and MILF's. See ya!**


	22. A new day in the Leaf

Chapter 22 A new day in the Leaf

Naruko smiled as she walked through the streets of her village with a content smile on her face. Life in the village was better then ever before. Since the men were gone the village hasn't had a single problem whatsoever. Her little club was becoming a huge hit with all the attractions.

However right now though she was heading to her club for a special reason.

Heading to her destination she found Sarada still in her container however unlike previous times Sarada was awake and swimming around her container before she saw Naruko and smiled at her.

"Now then I think its time for you to come out and play." Naruko said before pressing a button and the container opened up letting all the liquid out and Sarada stood there before she took her very first steps out of her container revealing her fully matured body. She had large C cup sized breasts and a bubble butt.

"Mmm." Sarada moaned as she felt the air on her nude wet body before Naruko put a towel on her body. "This feels so...Good." Sarada moaned making her giggle.

"I'm sure it does. After all you were in that thing for a while. But now you're finally outside in the real world." Naruko said before turning her head and kissed her making Sarada moan feeling her tongue deep inside her mouth.

"Lady Naruko." Sarada moaned out before Naruko pulled back.

"Lets get you some clothes on and watch a good show." Naruko said.

Minutes later

(Insert do it all night by E-Rotic

Naruko and Sarada now dressed in small booty shorts that said spank me on the back and a mini tube top that said lick me. Naruko on the other hand was completely naked.

"Now lets begin the show." Naruko said clapping her hands and the lights came on before the curtains opened up revealing Tsunade and Mei in nothing but their birthday suits on.

"Oooh." Sarada said as both Kages began to move up and down the pole before Tsunade was hanging upside down on it and pulled Mei and a kiss making her moan.

Sarada was getting turned on by this greatly before she saw Naruko's perfectly shaven sex making her lick her lips which she saw.

"Sarada." Naruko said gaining her attention before Naruko grew her cock out making Sarada droll. "Go on. I want to test that mouth of yours out." Naruko said as Sarada got on her hands and knees and started to lick her cock making Naruko sigh in bliss as she enjoyed both the show and the oral action.

Tsunade slid down the pole before Mei got on all fours and crawled towards Tsunade making her grin before she placed her sex in her mouth and moaned as Mei's tongue worked wonders on her sex.

Sarada moaned as she swallowed Naruko's cock whole making Naruko sigh in bliss as she took hold of her head before she started to suck and lick it.

Tsunade played with her large breasts before she pulled Mei up and kissed her while playing with her ass making her do the same.

Naruko smirked as she bucked her hips into Sarada's mouth making her gag a little before she swirled her tongue around the tip.

"Thats a good girl Sarada." Naruko moaned out still enjoying the show.

Tsunade and Mei switched into the 69 position licking each other out while their large breasts pressed into their waists.

Sarada moaned around Naruko's cock before feeling it twitch making her eyes widen before Naruko came inside her mouth making her moan as she swallowed every drop.

However suddenly she started groaning making Naruko smirk before holding her close.

"Don't worry it will be over soon." Naruko said.

Sarada's breasts grew from C cup sized to Large DD cup and her ass expanded greatly and her Chakra reserves also increased and in the process Sarada's clothed were destroyed.

"Hey." Tsunade said gaining her attention. "How come you didn't do that with me?" Tsunade asked annoyed while Mei giggled.

"I didn't think it was necessary at the time. Plus I have something very special planed for you later on." Naruko said making her smirk.

Later (I'll use Sarada more next Chapter)

Naruko smiled as she walked home.

After Sarada's body had changed she had passed out due to the strain and she still needed to adjust to being in the real world.

Entering her home she was caught by surprise when she was blindfolded.

"HEY!" Naruko yelled before she was picked up and led somewhere. "Sakura I swear to god this is not funny." Naruko said making the person giggle.

"Wrong person honey." Mikoto said making her frown.

"Either way I don't like being blinded." Naruko said making her giggle again.

"Oh for this you will." Mikoto said placing her on the bed before pulling the blindfold off and Naruko blinked seeing not only Mikoto in the nude but her own mother who had been awake for a month.

"Whoa." Naruko said in lust making them giggle.

"Kushina and I have been planning this for a couple weeks now. But enough talk. Lets have some fun." Mikoto said before pushing Naruko down and sat on her face making her grin before licking it and grabbed her butt making her moan before Naruko did her favorite Jutsu and her cock appeared again making Kushina lick her lips before pressing her breasts on her member making Naruko sigh in bliss.

Mikoto turned around and leaned down and pressed her breasts against Kushina's so they double titty fucked Naruko making her shudder in excitement.

"Wow." Naruko moaned out in excitement making them giggle.

"You should have seen us when we were younger. Kushina was a very naughty girl back in our day. I remember she actually streaked through the village in the middle of the day." Mikoto said making Kushina giggle before they both felt Naruko twitch between their breasts making them double their efforts before she erupted showering them which made them moan before they started groaning.

"And now you two are gonna get an upgrade." Naruko said.

Mikoto and Kushina's breasts soon started to expand from Large DD's to Large H cup sized breasts and their butts expanded and their Chakra Network also grew before they passed out due to the amount of changes they were given.

"Ah I love this part the most. Now I think it's time I start gathering Kaguya's followers outside the ninja lands." Naruko said.

 **Authors Note: I know this is rather Short but I have something special planed for next Chapter involving Fairy Tail. Now Please do vote in the current poll and also check out my newest stories such as the Mask, The Predators of the Galaxy and Them vs Spartans. You won't be** **disappointed. Read, Review, Fav, Follow and Vote. REVIEW AND VOTE! Also I'm a little disappointed with the lack of reviews from last chapter. Also After the Fairy Tail Chapter expect the first Naruto movie. See ya!**


	23. Currently on hold

**I really hate not updating stories like this but unfortunately I cant find a way to get myself back into this story for the moment. But I do have something similar in mind called the Naruko goddess series. Instead of making it a massive crossover like this and Rider of the League I'm gonna make a series of stories of Naruko being a goddess of eternal love. Currently the first part of this series is Total Drama Goddess involving Total Drama Island. The details are in that story as to whats going. And right now theres currently a poll up for the next part of this series so don't forget to vote. Sorry for not actually updating but hopefully I'll eventually get back into it.**


End file.
